The Many Faces of Harry Potter
by bluedragonstorm
Summary: Series of one-shots with Harry pairings. Slash and het. Rated M for smut/implied smut. There will also be fluff and pairings with familial feelings.
1. Wanting Your Bite

**Author's Note: I will take be some requests for pairings in this, even cross-overs (if I know and like the characters), but the pairings WILL have Harry Potter. Otherwise, the title would be null and void. If any of you happen to read my other stories, sorry if I don't update a lot. School is kind of evil right now. Weekends might be the only time I get to write**.

I Want Your Bite-Chris Crocker

As a werewolf, Remus had exceptional hearing. It had saved his skin many times, back when the Marauders were pranking. Tonight, Remus' head was slightly upward to try and make out the music he heard above him.

He was in Grimmauld Place and the only inhabitants beside him was Sirius (his best friend), Kreacher (a rather misguided house elf), Mrs. Black (the she-devil that ranted from her portrait), and Harry. As he listened to the music and what could only have been singing, he surmised that it must be Harry.

He sighed. Harry. He was perfect, in Remus' eyes. Heart of gold, sense of humor, intelligent, beautiful, the list went on. In fact, Remus once tried to write down everything he loved about Harry. He reached about number 26 before he realized what he was doing and chided himself. Regardless of his love for the boy, Remus was nearly twice his age. Remus should be a father-figure to Harry, not a lover.

Remus crept towards the stairs, straining to hear more. He had always loved Harry's voice. It was gentle, yet strong. The werewolf saw the way Harry could capture a crowd, give someone courage, or make people feel accepted with his words and tone. And his singing! Remus had heard Harry singing in the kitchen as he cooked (he was also a great cook) and he swore that Harry had the voice of an angel.

Huffing when he realized he still couldn't hear Harry properly, Remus went upstairs. He followed the voice and music until he stood on the corner, mere feet from Harry's bedroom. He peeked around the corner and was met with an amazing sight.

Harry stood in front of a radio, his back to Remus, slowly swaying as the newest song started.

It's Chris Crocker. You know, it's not about romance; it's just about what's in your pants.

Remus stared at Harry. What was he listening to? Damn he looks good in black skinny jeans…wait focus! Harry had a sinful smile on his face as he began to sing along with that sultry voice of his.

Screw hello. You had me at sex. Don't need no intro. Let's skip to the bed.

Remus watched with wide eyes as Harry moved his hips and pretended to skip. What the hell was this song?

From the head to your toes. Legs up over your head. From begs to moans. We're both seeing red.

Remus was seeing red. He was biting his lip so hard that he bled a bit as he watched Harry's body moving sensually. The lyrics were bad enough, but Harry's lithe body gyrating had sent shocks down Remus' body and into his lower regions.

Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night.

With you moving like that, anybody would be full of lust! Remus thought. Harry slid a hand down his chest and pretended to moan. God, the boy was killing him!

If it turns into more than that's alright, but right now I don't want your kiss.

Oh, but I want to kiss you. Feel your skin under my hands. Breathe warmly in your ear…Remus thought as Harry's voice got more intense.

I want your bite! Wanna feel your teeth on my neck! Wanna taste the salt of your sweat! Gonna rock your body all night, its lust at first sight!

Remus let out a shaky breath. Bite. Yes, Remus wanted to bite Harry. Mark him as his. Make him his mate, bond them together. He craved the feeling of Harry's pulse underneath his lips as he bit down on that pale neck…

The way you're making me hot. Don't stop, you're hitting the spot. Gonna rock your body all night, its lust at first sight.

This song was everything Remus wanted. He wanted Harry unwinding under him as he hit that spot over and over. He could practically hear the moans of pleasure, the begs. Remus let his hand ghost over his stiff pants. Oh, Harry was so sexy. Remus slowly moved his hand up and down, wondering if Harry would turn around.

As if hearing his thoughts, Harry stopped his dancing, turned off the radio, and turned around. His piercing green eyes met Remus' wide ones. The werewolf moved his hand away from his straining erection.

"Well, fuck me." Remus whispered. Harry laughed, "Actually Remy, I was hoping you'd be the one doing the fucking." Harry's hips swayed as he moved to lie on his bed. Remus' eyes widened further before he pounced on his little minx.

**Author's Note: So? What do ya think? Good enough to continue? I think so.**


	2. Healing

-Draco/Harry Pairing-

Healing

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his study. He sat in a chair, bent over a desk and staring at the blank parchment in front of him. He dipped his silver quill into the ink well and began to write…

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that the last thing you are expecting right now is a letter from me. I'm sure that if Weasley and Granger saw this, they would die of shock. After all, why would a conniving little Slytherin (a known Death Eater no less!) consort with you of all people. To tell you the truth, I'm writing you to confess. I'm not confessing my crimes; you already know all of them. Speaking of which, I would like to thank you for helping me in my trial. Without you, I'd be in Azkaban getting Kissed. Although, I'd almost prefer that over what about to do._

Draco paused; he knew this was going to be difficult for Harry to understand. Hell, it was difficult for Draco to write. He had been holding this in for so long.

_I love you._

Draco's hand shook, but he continued to write.

_I know that this seems like a joke. I mean, I've taunted you for years. But rest assured, I'm not joking. Regardless of whether you believe me or not, I have to get this off my chest. So, if you will continue reading, I will explain_.

Now comes the hard part. Draco had to put his feelings into words. He dipped his quill in ink again and continued to write.

_My entire life has been controlled. From the day I was born until today, really, I was raised to fulfill my father's dreams. I would become the next perfect Malfoy, the carbon copy of himself. I accepted it, I knew no other way. Looking back, I realize that I was just a coward. I let him twist me into what he wanted…_

_When I first met you, I like you. Your messy hair and curious green eyes. When my father told me who you were, I was even more interested. A cute little boy like you defeated the Dark Lord? It seemed unlikely. I had to know you. I thought that I could capture your attention if I flaunted my name and money like my father did. Stupidly, I repeated the words of my father and insulted your first friend._

_When I offered you my hand in friendship, you declined. I was shocked and angry. The words my father told me only strengthened this anger. But it wasn't toward you. I was angry at myself. Why wasn't I good enough? Why?_

_I know why now. I was a horrible child. Spoiled. Cruel. I didn't deserve your friendship, Harry. And though I hate to admit it, I still don't. I don't deserve forgiveness. But I crave it. I want you to forgive me, despite everything. I guess I'm still as foolish as I was back in Hogwarts. When I would act out just to get those beautiful eyes of yours centered on mine. They always burned with hatred, so intense and enthralling. I wanted to be seen differently, though. I wanted to see your eyes burn with passion and soften with love for me. I wanted to have you look only at me. I still do._

Draco let the words flow on the page, trying to convey every feeling he ever felt for the boy. Even if Harry never read it, Draco felt a bit better that it was there in ink. As if daring the world to deny its truth.

_Anyway, this is getting rather long. I doubt that you even care, if you even read this far. But maybe you have. Maybe your Gryffindor courage made you read it in hopes of another adventure, or maybe that big heart of yours just wants to hear me out. I hope it's the latter in this case. Even if you don't believe it or resent it, I want you to know how I feel. I want you to accept it, even if you never accept me._

_He stared at those last words. Never. Such a small word, but it could mean so much. 'Your father will never survive Azkaban.' So true, he died the next month. 'Your mother couldn't handle the pressure anymore. Maybe she never could.' The words following his mother's death._

_In case you have read this all the way through, I just want to say thank you. For everything. I love you, Harry, I really do._

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

The letter fell through slim, pale fingers and landed on the ground. "Harry, what is it, mate? What does the letter say?" Ron asked. Harry just stood there, frozen to the spot, gazing at nothing. "Harry, are you okay?" Hermione questioned from beside Ron.

Harry rose slowly out of his stupor. "I, um- I have to go." he said before bolting out of the Burrow. A crack was heard by his two best friends. He must have apparated out. Hermione, sensing something important was happening, went over and picked up the letter. She read it quickly, eyes going steadily wider. She gasped and drew Ron to read it as well. "Hermione, what-? Oh my god. Does this mean?" The witch nodded; eyes misty. "Harry's finally found someone, Ron."

* * *

Draco sat in a chair on the patio, gazing at the large garden in front of him. Movement in his lap shook him from his trance. Harry smiled at him and adjusted himself again. Draco chuckled, "I bet you'd be more comfortable sleeping on a bed rather than my lap." Harry shook his head, "Nope. I love you too much to just leave you out here by yourself. If I'm going inside, you're coming too." Draco kissed him softly, "Thank you." Harry looked at him curiously, "For what?"

"…For fixing me."


	3. Truths

-Luna/Harry Pairing-

Truths

Luna Lovegood stood up as gracefully as anyone could if they had just been the victim of two unpleasant spells. She was first drenched by an _Aguamenti_ and then her bag was broken by a _Diffindo_. She pretended that the water on her face wasn't actually tears as she repaired her bag and put the contents back in as quickly as possible. The two students who had attacked her could be heard laughing as they walked away.

She managed to collect her things and walked off towards the Forbidden Forest, her safe haven. Usually, the blond Ravenclaw would twirl and dance in her eagerness towards the forest, but her emotions prevented her from even skipping lightly. She let the wind ruffle her robes and dry her off. She glanced around before running to the forest, straight towards the Thestral grounds. She didn't notice the quite figure that followed her.

* * *

Slowing down when she reached her destination, she allowed her thoughts to wander as she looked upon the beautiful, skeletal creatures in front of her. She stroked the flank of a baby Thestral and offered it a chunk of meat from her bag.

The Thestral whinnied appreciatively and munched away happily. Luna laughed, "Aren't you adorable. I wish I could be like you. Free in the midst of others like yourself. I wish I could leave." The creature seemed to snort in agreement, then huff a question. Luna looked closely into the wise eyes of the young beast. "I am not as lucky as you are little one. There is no one like me. Or rather, no one _to_ like me."

A voice replied from behind the witch, "I like you." Luna gasped and spun to see none other than Harry, the boy she loved from a far. He was always so kind to her, even when others were cruel. Over time, Luna had grown to love Harry for his kindness. She saw him as one of her only friends, but he couldn't possibly like her back. Could he?

As if hearing her thoughts, Harry walked up to her and took her smaller hands into his own. "I like you more than you realize. Enough to understand why you want to leave and enough to want to make you stay."

The witch stared down at her mismatched tennis shoes. "Why would you want me stay? I'm just a loon, an outcast." Harry shook his head vigorously and clenched her hands tighter, "You're not! You're just the beautiful, intelligent, gentle witch who I fell in love with. You mean so much more than you realize." Luna's voice shook, "I'm afraid, Harry. I can sense liars and you aren't lying. But how could I possibly believe the truth?"

Harry put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. Looking in her eyes with sincerity and love, he leaned forward and pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips. "I've had the truth hidden for me for years, Luna. I have no reason to hide it from someone else." Luna's eyes watered. "But what if the truth changes? Humans are fickle creatures." she whispered.

Harry gave her a small smile, "It's a good thing I'm not a human, then. I've been a wizard for quite some time." Luna's eyes were still sad, but she laughed lightly at his comment. "Okay, Mr. Wizard. I'll accept your offer to stay on one condition." Harry's eyes lit up, "And what would that condition be, my lovely little witch?" Luna blushed, "Make me believe that you love me. I need to be reminded of the truth every day from now on." Harry kissed her again, "I think I can handle that."


	4. Believe Me, Harry

-Bill/Harry Pairing- for **917brat**

Believe Me, Harry

Harry Potter lay on his back on top of Ron's bed, contemplating. He had done something terrible. He had developed a crush on his best friend's sibling. Not Ginny, no she was like a little sister. Harry winced, this might have been easier if he had a crush on her. But no, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived had to crush on a male Weasley. The oldest, handsomest, most unattainable Weasley, to be exact.

Harry rolled onto his side with a sigh. Only he could mess up something like this. He had been given a family and friendship from the Weasleys and how did he repay them? He gets enamoured with their oldest son Bill. Merlin, he was pathetic. It wasn't as if he would be liked back. Hence the 'unattainable' statement. Even if Bill was into men, why would he choose a scrawny little trouble-attracter like Harry? The answer was he wouldn't. Hell, if Harry had to choose, he wouldn't even pick himself!

He sighed again and stared at the horridly orange wall in front of him. He could hear the sounds of conversation in other parts of the house. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the door open. Assuming it was Ron coming to pick up a thing he forgot or something, he didn't pay much mind to it. He was surprised when he felt the bed dip, signaling someone was beside him. Harry pretended to be asleep, praying that Ron would leave him alone.

He almost jumped when a large hand brushed the hair off of his face and caressed his cheek. What the hell? Ron wasn't ever this gentle, nor was he overly affectionate. Maybe it was Mrs. Weasley? No, her hands were smaller and less callous. Still, Harry felt himself snuggle into the hand. He appreciated the gesture, regardless of who it was.

A small intake of breath, then silence. The person must have thought he was waking up. Apparently deciding that Harry was still asleep, the hand drifted off of his face and lightly brushed his lips. The hand was then removed and replace by a pair of lips. Harry was shocked. Who was kissing him? Whoever it was, their lips were soft and gentle. The kiss had just enough pressure, too. Harry wanted to know who was kissing him, but decided to enjoy the kiss first.

Harry's lips began moving under the unknown man's, for it could only me a male. The man made a noise of approval, but removed his lips. Harry finally let his eyes open. He gasped, "Bill?" Bill looked shocked and began apologizing, "Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry. I just- you looked so beautiful and- I'm sorry. I should go." He moved away, but Harry grasped his arm and pulled him back. Bill tried to look everywhere but at Harry.

Harry let go of Bill's arm, but brought his other one up to Bill's face. He tilted the older man's head and forced him to look in his eyes. "Do you… do you really think I'm beautiful?" Harry asked, trying and failing to mask the hope and wonder in his question. Bill stared into gorgeous green eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. More lovely than an angel and beautiful than a Veela."

Harry blushed and let his hand slip from Bill's face to his neck. His other arm went up to the same spot and before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing Bill again. Bill made a pleased noise and nibbled at Harry's lip as he wrapped his strong arms around Harry's narrow waist. The younger wizard gasped, providing Bill with the chance to slip his tongue into that heavenly mouth. Their tongues collided and danced together, conveying the feelings they shared into movement. The kiss ended when they could no longer breathe and Bill rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I'm not dreaming, am I? I've had so many thoughts about this over the years." Harry asked with a blush. Bill chuckled, "Believe me, Harry, this is no dream. If it was a dream, I'd have you under me screaming my name by now." Harry's blush deepened until it was redder than the Weasleys' hair and it made Bill infinitely more pleased with himself. This must be what perfection feels like, Bill thought, before he once again claimed Harry's mouth in his own.


	5. A Yellow Chrysanthemum

-Neville/Harry Pairing- (set during Order of The Phoenix)

A Yellow Chrysanthemum

Neville looked around at his beautiful secret garden, hidden away in the Room of Requirement. He slowly walked through the plethora of Muggle flowers.

It was common knowledge that the young man harbored a fondness for plants; his grades in Herbology were testimonies to his love of Wizarding vegetation. However, few people knew of his love of Muggle plants. He was downright obsessed with them, going as far as to make his garden and research every meaning behind the flowers.

Neville was a pureblood wizard, which was often overlooked by others because of his terrible grades in nearly every subject, and therefore knew of several old traditions. Today, he focused on a well-known, but lost tradition. Giving your intended flowers.

He stopped by a particular flower and caressed soft petals. The flower itself was interesting enough, even disregarding the specific meaning of the plant that he planned on using. Using gentle, masterful hands and small stem cutters, Neville bent down and removed his prize.

He cradled the flower and stood up, walking over to the small workspace he had added recently to the room. Sitting down in front of his small desk, he began to write his letter to his beloved.

* * *

Harry looked up as he heard demanding taps against the glass of the window in the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. He locked eyes with Hedwig and went over to the snowy owl. Letting her in, he was rewarded with a package and a few affectionate pecks to the hand.

Harry pet her smooth feathers and fed her a small treat. She went back out to hunt, leaving Harry to sit on the edge of his bed and look at his mail.

He tilted his head in confusion. Why was he getting mail this morning? It was a Sunday. He couldn't think of anyone who would send him mail. His godfather was in hiding with Remus helping when he could. The Weasleys only sent him gifts on holidays and letters when they had news, but never on Sundays. Most Sundays, the students all went to Hogsmeade. So who was sending this?

He gently undid the bindings and removed two items. A letter and a gorgeous yellow chrysanthemum. Harry blushed immediately. Whoever sent this knew that Harry was gay. He had come out to his friends just a month ago and thankfully the news hadn't reached anyone else. Harry blinked, so the sender was someone he knew. Blushing at the thought that his crush may have sent the gift, he focused on the letter.

He carefully placed the flower in his lap and picked up the letter with slightly trembling hands. He glanced around the room, knowing that everyone was gone, but needing the reassurance. He opened the letter and softly read out loud to himself...

_Harry,_

_I'm sending you this letter as a request for your love. Over the years, I've noticed so many things about you. How you are daring, but use your knowledge and skills to assess situations before you leap into them. How you seem to care for everyone, even going as far as to help or forgive those who have wronged you. And after I've learned all of these things and so much more, I've come to realize something. I'm desperately in love with you. I say desperately because desperate seems to be the only way to describe my feelings. The way my heart clenches painfully when you look at others. The feelings of love, want, and longing that threaten to overwhelm me when I'm in your presence. It's these feelings that make me say that I love you desperately. I beg that you believe me and hope against all hope that you love me back._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Harry let out a shaky breath, whoever this was really loved him! Harry felt his face flush, "I never knew that someone could love me like this. I wish I could see my admirer and thank him." he whispered into the air. A noise that sounded suspiciously like fabric swishing caught his attention. He turned toward the noise with a gasp.

There, standing in the doorway, was Harry's longtime crush. The gentle, wonderful man that Harry secretly pined away for… Neville Longbottom. Neville was blushing slightly, but held a strong look of determination. He stepped in front of a shocked Harry. Taking the flower from Harry's lap and setting it off to the side, he looked into glittering emeralds, "Yellow chrysanthemum, it stands for a secret admirer." Neville brought a hand up to Harry's face and caressed his face.

Harry sighed and leaned into the hand. Neville's mouth turned up into a gentle smile and he looked closely at Harry for another moment before pressing a kiss to full, pink lips. Harry made a small whine and pressed forward, quietly demanding more. Neville's grin was felt on Harry's own for a few seconds before he deepened the kiss, moving to sit beside Harry on the bed. Harry let out a small gasp as Neville slid his tongue over pliant lips.

Neville's tongue massaged Harry's, drawing moans from the raven. Soon the kiss became more passionate and Harry shifted to straddle his new lover. Neville groaned as Harry squirmed on top of him. "Harry," he panted in between kisses, "I- oh, I love you. Ugh, quit moving." Harry stopped moving and smirked at Neville, his 'guiltless' face in high gear. "What is it, love?" he said, innocently.

Neville groaned, "So tempting… focus, Neville!" he whispered to himself. To Harry he said, "So…do you really want to go this quickly? I mean we just accepted each other and-" Harry held up a small hand, "I know you are a gentleman, but I've wanted this for years. Now we can snog or we can talk. Which would you prefer?" Harry said, squirming on top of Neville again. Neville stared at him, shocked, before grumbling. "You are so evil. And so sexy..."

Suffice to say, Neville went with the first choice.


	6. A New Family

**PLATONIC!** -Molly/Harry Pairing- for **DobbyDObs, **sorry couldn't see this as anything else!

A New Family

Molly was motherly, strong, and capable. Harry was enamored. He saw her as the wonderful mother to his best friend, or at least he did. Now, standing in front of her, he felt something different. He felt like he was truly loved as a son. Not just the best friend to her second youngest child or the fiancé of her two twin boys. An actual son.

I mean, Harry was about to become a Weasley himself, but this was different. Molly hadn't called him son-in-law, or Harry. She had called him son, HER son. Not anyone else's. Sure, Lily would always be his mother, but Harry now had a living, breathing mom. His eyes unknowingly filled with tears. Molly tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay, son?"

Harry rushed forward and enveloped the slightly wider matriarch in a hug. "I've never really had a mom, Mrs. Weasley. I'm glad I have one in you." Molly hugged him just as hard and whispered in a shaky voice, "I'm just as glad, dearie. You became a son the minute Ron brought you to our home and it makes me so proud to know that you'll be even more of a son in just a matter of minutes."

As if hearing this, the door opened to reveal Ron, "Time to go mate-are you two crying?" Harry and Molly untangled themselves with a laugh and wiped furiously at their eyes. Harry frowned, "I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye. Gryffindors don't cry, Ron, god!" The two Weasleys laughed at Harry's antics. Harry smiled. He always wanted a family and now…he had one.


	7. Second Task, Third Task

Cedric/Harry Pairing- for **ShelbyTheGinger1**

Second Task, Third Task

Cedric wrung his hands as he paced back and forth in the library, the day before the Second Task. The thing he would miss the most… But it couldn't be! It didn't make sense and it couldn't happen, it would ruin the task itself. Harry could not be the person he had to rescue! But he was the one he would miss the most…

It started with Quidditch. He saw that lithe, small form racing around the pitch with a gentle smile and determination written in the depths of those gorgeous green eyes. The way his messy raven hair flew around him like a halo.

The way his body managed to look so at home on that broom, in the sky. He had frozen mid-air, just to watch the smaller boy fly about so gracefully. When Harry was attacked by a Dementor, Cedric felt his heart swell with fear. He knew then that he was hooked.

Now Cedric was a realist. He knew that he wasn't hard to look at and was fairly popular among the girls and women. He was known as a 'would-be-player' because he was chased after, but never chased anyone. Until Harry.

He was captivated by the boy. Cedric had taken to basically stalking him, watching how he interacted with others and had fallen in love. Harry was beautiful, smart, funny, talented… Hell he was everything that anyone could possibly want! In fact, he knew that Harry was often asked out by both genders, but he declined every time.

Cedric remembered the time when Anthony Rickett storming into the Hufflepuff common room, rather irritable, because that he had been shot down by Harry Potter. Anthony was a fairly good-looking bloke and a nice person, as well. Anthony figured that if Harry were to be with someone, he would be with someone…simple. Like Anthony.

According to Anthony, Harry had told him, 'He was waiting for the right person.' Anthony had asked him if that meant he preferred the fairer sex, but Harry denied this. Harry's belief was that the person mattered more than their gender, but he did seem to be attracted to males more so than women.

Cedric had consoled his friend at this, but inwardly rejoiced. It meant that he still had a chance! He was willing to do anything to prove himself to Harry. And over the course of the year, he had tried. He had made sure to be near Harry and become friends with him. But now everything would be ruined! He started to pace faster. Think, Cedric, think!

As if hearing the young man's inward struggle, his headmaster entered the library and placed a wizened old hand upon his shoulder. Cedric let himself breathe and calm down a little. The headmaster smiled gently at him.

"Cedric, my boy, I've come to offer you some help."

"Help? But headmaster, we aren't allowed help in the tasks."

"It isn't about the task intrinsically, Cedric. This is about the thing you will miss the most."

Cedric let out a shaky breath, he should have known. The headmaster knew damn near everything and Cedric wasn't exactly hiding his apprehension towards this task. Cedric thought for a moment before he decided he would hear the old wizard out. Then again, he probably wouldn't have a say in the matter.

Again, the headmaster seemed to hear his thoughts and he smiled.

"I want to be aware of one important thing. Tri-wizard tournament participants cannot be the people that need to be rescued. Therefore, the one who you will rescue will be a close friend."

Cedric practically swelled with happiness, Harry would be safe. Well, safer. Well, actually he would be in more danger. Still, this meant that Cedric could at least stall the inevitable rejection he would receive from his attempts to woo Harry. His thoughts began to drift to the younger male and he had to shake himself to be able to listen to Dumbledore's next words.

"You are the second participant to receive this speech. I'll let you return to your thoughts."

And with that, he left. Cedric sat down in the nearest chair. Second participant…But who was the first? Fleur? No, it couldn't be. She was a Veela; she would've had to inform the schools if she had found her mate, it was Wizarding Law.

Maybe it was Viktor? No, that didn't sound right. He was lusting after Hermione, not another participant. That left…Harry! Harry would miss one of the other participants the most! Maybe it was him…no. Harry would probably want someone like Viktor. He was a strong man, capable of protecting what he cared about. Cedric was just…Cedric. He didn't stand a chance.

Like a balloon, Cedric deflated with these thoughts. He literally crumpled in the chair. He didn't even think about the task anymore, or the friend that he would need to rescue, he just wallowed in sorrow. He barely noticed he had finished his day before he was lying in his bed, drifting off to sleep.

-The Next Day-

Cedric was rather depressed. Not clinically so, but it was painful. He shook his head. He needed to focus. He glanced at Harry beside him. He looked beautiful as always, but he also looked cold and nervous. Cedric willed away the urge to hug the boy and give him some warmth and comfort. He focused on the task at hand.

When the announcement was heard, he cast the Bubble-Head Charm on himself and dived in. He swam as hard and as fast as he could, glancing all around in the murky black water for any sign of anyone. It felt like eternity before he found the friend he was supposed to rescue. It was rather ironic that his 'hostage' was Anthony Rickett. He was his best friend, but the situation was laughable.

He almost didn't notice Harry as he struggled to untie his friend. Cursing he used a quick spell and dragged Anthony up to the surface, not looking back. Fleur was already there and Cedric realized with a jolt that her sister had still been down there when he had rescued Anthony. He saw Viktor come up next, holding Hermione in his arms and his shark face returning back to normal.

Cedric's heart clenched, where was Harry? He waited with bated breath, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. It felt like forever before he saw bubbles break the surface. Harry gasped for breath and shoved both his best friend Ron and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, onto the dock. He struggled up himself and laid there, panting on his back with his eyes closed.

If it wasn't for the breathing and shivering, Cedric would have thought that Harry was dead. He grabbed the nearest towel and practically choked the younger boy with it. Harry's eyes opened and he smiled at Cedric. Even cold, shaking, and soaking wet, Harry was a vision. The smile on his face was breathtaking.

Cedric didn't even notice that he had tied for first place due to Harry's heroics. He wouldn't have cared; he was too busy staring at the angel in front of him. Harry seemed blissfully unaware of his stare, looking around with wide eyes and asking if everyone else was okay. Cedric let out a barely audible chuckle. Just like him to worry about others.

-Later That Day-

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to- Cedric?"

Cedric's breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow to clear it. Even if Harry had no feelings for him, he would never forgive himself for making a fool out of himself in front of Harry.

"Hiya, Harry. I was just-walking- and I, I was, you, um. You look good. I mean better. Because you were looking bad before. I mean, you were cold and shaking, not ugly. In fact, I think you're really- I'm gonna stop talking now."

'Yeah. Merlin, I'm stupid!' he thought. 'Don't make a fool out of yourself, right? Great job!'

Harry blushed and fiddled with the hem of his robe sleeve. He opened his mouth a little and closed it again. Then he repeated this. Cedric was staring at that little pink mouth, watching the lips open and close…open and close…

"Harry?"

Harry seemed to shake himself out of his little stupor with Cedric's voice.

"Um. I was, um. Well I…you see… Oh hell!"

And with that he leaned forward and up, giving Cedric a peck on the lips. So soft, so quick.

"Sorry I-" Harry began, but was cut off by Cedric's lips. Cedric wrapped his long arms around Harry and dragged him closer, kissing him passionately. Harry gasped and Cedric drove his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He massaged Harry's tongue with his own and reveled in the moan that Harry made and the arms that wrapped around his neck.

The kiss grew deeper and soon Cedric was overwhelmed with lust. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper into Harry's ear…

"You know, I think it's a good time to head to the Prefects' bathroom." He swiped his tongue along the curve of Harry's ear. Harry shivered and mewled, before turning around and dragging Cedric off towards the bathroom. Hmm…I think I just won the 'Third Task', Cedric thought.


	8. Hunting

Edward Cullen/Harry Pairing- A story about mates. Vampires all have mates and meetings between mates create instant connections.

Hunting

Rosalie's piercing, self-centered thoughts stabbed his mind. Emmett's harsh tone bashed his skull. They were fighting, yet again. Even the soothing thoughts of Esme, Carlisle, and Alice could not prevent the argument from attacking Edward's mind. Vainly, Jasper tried to send waves of calm to the furious couple, but Edward's pain was squashing his abilities.

Edward clutched his head and stood up abruptly, "Stop…stop…stop…ENOUGH!" he bellowed. The voices in the air died down, but the voices in his head were still fairly prominent. Esme placed a hand on Edward's arm, but he threw it off as though it burned his skin. His fingers clenched his hair before falling to his sides as shaking fists.

"I've had enough. The voices, so many, so much… I'm going hunting." And with that, he fled, running quickly into the forest. After going deep in the forest and finally feeling some peace, he leaned against a large tree trunk. His head fell back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to immerse in wondrous silence. Until the snap of a twig caught his attention.

His head snapped in the direction of the sound and was immediately rewarded with the sight of wide green eyes. And what a reward it was. Those eyes were extraordinarily green, impossibly bright, and intelligent. The face they belonged to was ethereal. Edward felt as though his breath was taken away, though he had none in the first place.

The young man, the owner of those beautiful eyes, stepped gracefully up to him. A small, pale hand reached up and touched Edward's face. "Cedric?" the man whispered, in a tone of remembrance, his voice like a caress to Edward's ears. The vampire shook his head, "I'm Edward." The man shook himself and looked away, "Right. Sorry. You remind me of someone." The hand fell back to his side.

Edward reached out and grasped that hand in his own, "I'm sorry I'm not who you are looking for. Whoever Cedric is, he is lucky to have a beauty like you to search for him." He may have sounded creepy, but he was telling the truth.

The man blushed, his pale skin turning a delicious pink. "I'm not beautiful. I'm just Harry." Edward shook his head and brought the smaller hand up to his lips, gently kissing the knuckle. "You are beauty itself." He reluctantly let go of the hand.

Harry blushed, "You are quite the charmer. And I feel like…like I know you somehow. Not just because you look like my friend, but something else. It's like I need to know you. Like I should." He ran a hair through windswept hair, "I…I must sound crazy to you, but…I…well…" he trailed off.

"I understand. It feels right." Harry nodded and bit his lips, making them a rosy red. Edward felt lust burn through him at the motion and leaned down to captured Harry's lips in a gentle kiss. "So right…" Harry said softly, before pressing his lips back to Edward's.

They walked back to the Cullen house hand-in-hand, neither of them understanding what was happening. It was only when Harry introduced himself to the family that Edward realized he couldn't hear the boy's thoughts.

Edward was... he didn't have enough words for all of his feelings at the moment. Looking at the soft smile on Harry's face, he decided that he would get to know this man, even if it took him an eternity…

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this new one. Remember to send requests in a view! Maybe even a prompt. **


	9. Difficult to Explain

-Lucius Malfoy/Harry Pairing-

Difficult to Explain

For Harry, life had always been difficult to explain. He had a hard time explaining the weird things that happened around him as a child. When he thought he was in a lot danger, he would miraculously be saved. When his aunt cut his hair in a horrible fashion, he had grown it back the next day. As a small boy, he couldn't explain something like that.

When he went to Hogwarts, things were easier. He could control his magic. He made friends, real friends that were like him. And in the summer when he returned to the Dursley's, they didn't punish him as harshly as before. He finally got meals every day and clothes that fit him a bit better. He was happier.

There were some things that were still troublesome. Like Draco Malfoy. He bullied and teased Harry, not as bad as Dudley and his friends had, but it was enough. It was when second year came around and Harry finally snapped, asking what the hell Draco had against him, that things got better.

Draco admitted to Harry that he really had wanted to be friends. Draco simply didn't know how to act. He was brought up with the knowledge that his family's money and power was all he needed. Narcissa Malfoy was a vain and harsh woman and had tried to force Draco to be just like her. He told Harry that if it wasn't for his father, he would have grown up to be an even worse prat than he was now.

After everything was explained, like how Lucius had been Imperios-ed to be a Death Eater and that Narcissa had been feeding him love potions, Harry and Draco became fast friends. Hermione was a bit more cautious, but warmed up to the idea of being friends with Draco once things were explained. She had guessed that Draco wasn't as harsh as he pretended to be and was quite happy to be proven correct in her hypothesis.

Ron was the one who had put up a fight about the whole thing, ranting that "Malfoy's couldn't be trusted! They're too evil!" .Draco eventually won Ron over by explaining and offering him sweets. As loyal as the redhead was, Harry was worried that he could be won over so fast. It was only when Ron admitted that he had a crush on Draco that Harry's mind was put to ease.

Surprisingly, Draco was ecstatic after the confession. Apparently, he had recognized Ron as his mate the moment they met, but was wary because of the bad blood between their families. The Malfoy's were well-known for their veela blood and as such, Draco and his father were destined to have mates. Since Narcissa was a Black, she was the only one who didn't have a pre-destined mate.

After all that, the rest of the year seemed to go by quicker and Harry was much happier with so many good friends to help him through everything. Although the Chamber of secrets incident left Harry a bit shaken. After all, he not only almost died along with Ron's younger sister, but he met the infamous Lucius Malfoy as well.

He had thought the man both foreboding and charming at the same time. Harry's small victory by freeing Dobby had left him smirking at the older man. Lucius had threatened him and gone as far as grabbing his arm before he pulled away as if burned.

Harry had run away from the man then, but remained curious towards Lucius' reaction to touching him. The older Malfoy's dark and cloudy gray eyes seemed to brighten with something and his face had registered shock before the he moved away. As if a switch had been turned on, the effect that the touch had on Lucius disappeared and he walked away with a flourish and a glare at Harry.

It was years before Harry truly saw Lucius Malfoy again. They had briefly seen each other in Harry's fourth year during the Quidditch World Cup. A look had passed between them that left Harry feeling odd. He had chalked it up to his new inheritance. Mere days before the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had come into a creature inheritance.

Apparently, his mother was part High Elf. Unlike house elves, High Elves were amazingly beautiful and more in tuned with the magic of the elements as well as Wizarding magic. Each High Elf was closely tied to a particular element and in some cases more than one. Lily's had been Fire, while Harry's was both Wind and Water.

Harry not only got the added power; he changed physically, too. His messy curls had lengthened and become less messy and more windswept looking. His green eyes had brightened and appeared to glow with power. His skin had remained pale, but now looked healthy. His lips had become and pinker and more full. In essence, he had gone from respectively handsome to downright beautiful.

He had forgotten about the odd feeling he got around the older Malfoy until now, standing in front of him in the Department of Mysteries. Lucius looked regal and powerful, commanding attention and respect. Harry suddenly felt weak-kneed. The creature in him was attracted to Lucius! But that was ridiculous! They weren't just separated by age, they were separated by beliefs. And Lucius was married for crying out loud!

Lucius looked around at the teenagers before him, cooling gazing at them all before his eyes landed on Harry. Gray eyes widened. Merlin, the boy was gorgeous! Raven-black and silky hair flowed around his face and settled on slim shoulders. His body was still the perfect seeker's build- slim, but with lean muscles. His luscious lips looked like ripe berries, just waiting to be kissed. His eyes seemed to draw Lucius in.

In fact, they did draw him in and Lucius found himself standing in front of Harry. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Mate." he whispered, bringing a hand up to touch Harry's cheek. Harry's friends gasped and the Death Eaters started to move forward. Lucius spun around to face them and his veela form burst forward.

Huge, pure white wings sprung from Lucius' back and he beat them fast, forcing the Death Eaters back with the winds he produced. His magic lashed out as well and the Death Eaters were paralyzed on the ground. Harry mewled and pressed himself against his mate's back. Lucius immediately settled down, turning to wrap his wings around Harry. "Shhh, little one. I'm here. We're together at last."

-10 Years Later-

"Daddy? When did you and Papa fall in love?" asked Carina Lily Malfoy as she sat on her daddy's lap with her brother James Cyprus Malfoy. Carina had her daddy's eyes and facial structure with long blond hair that would've matched her papa's if not for the windswept curls. Leo had his papa's gray eyes and facial structure with straight, raven-black hair.

Harry smiled softly and sighed to himself. "Well, sweetie, it's all a bit difficult to explain…"

**Author's Note: Was this good? I thought it was okay, if not very detailed. Review, please! And don't forget to suggest a pairing if you want to. I'll do my best to make a one-shot for it. And don't hate on the kids' names! I couldn't think of much, so I chose a constellation for the girl and I don't know what I was thinking for James' middle name. Why a tree? I just don't know.**


	10. My Baby Boy & My Baby Girl

**Parental **-Lily Potter/Harry Pairing- for **dingo-822**

My Baby Boy

I looked down into the crib, smiling softly at my baby boy. His little body was curled up, snuggling his red and gold blanket. My smile grew; Padfoot had given that blanket to him, he was convinced that Harry would be a Gryffindor. 'Just like his mum and dad!' the man would always say.

His mum and dad. Even after nearly a year I could barely grasp the fact that James and I were parents. It was…there's no describing it. The pregnancy was a bit hectic and I had cursed James to hell and back, but everything was worth it. Everything, just to have my baby boy look at me. To have his little arms stretch out, silently demanding to be picked up. Everything was worth it for him.

I sighed, thinking of all I'd been through to get here. The days I spent with Petunia, the talks I had with Severus. To this day I resent what he said to me, but I value them as well. Without that one word, I would never have tried to get to know James, Remus, and Sirius. Now, they were my family. I'd do anything for each and every one of them.

I never really blamed Severus, he was quick to anger, and the bullying he received was inexcusable. But I never really talked to him after that. Sure a word was thrown about here and there, but… it could never be the same between us. Occasionally I wondered what we could have been, but then I'd see Harry. And I'd realize that I would never change a thing. Harry was my baby and I loved him more than anything.

**Parental -**Lily Luna Potter/Harry Pairing- for **dingo-822**

My Baby Girl

I held my youngest child in my arms, balancing her on one hip as we waved to her older brothers. James and Albus were mimicking our waves as they rode away on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was chatting quietly with Hermione and Ron a few feet away from us. My little girl whimpered and tightened her hold on my neck.

"It isn't fair, Daddy! James has already started school and now Albus is leaving, too!"

Her face was part-angry and part-sad, the evidence of tears still plastered to her pinkish cheeks. I sighed and set her down in front of me. Kneeling to look her in the eyes, I spoke softly.

"Baby girl, you'll be joining them in two years. That isn't very long. And we'll have lots of fun here. You'll barely notice the time has pasted when you're ready to leave for Hogwarts."

She shook her head softly, red hair swaying back and forth. She looked so much like her grandmother. Granted I had never physically seen my mother as a child, but the pictures McGonagall had found of her and the Marauders (minus the traitor) could have be taken of my Luna.

"It's…it isn't only that, Daddy. I'm gonna…" she trailed off, mumbling the last part under her breath with her head tilted down.

I gently tilted up her chin and brushed a few tears off of her face. "What is it? You know you can tell Daddy anything."

She nodded and sniffled, "I'm gonna miss them. Before, I still had Albus, but now… They're both gone."

I kissed her forehead, "Silly girl. You'll see them again. And didn't you hear what Mommy said? We'll get mail from both of them and send letters, too. Everything will be fine. And just think, in two years you'll be right there with them. Then only your mom and I will be lonely."

Ginny walked up to us, smiling as she heard my words. "And then, we'll send _you_ letters." she said, pointing at Lily.

Lily giggled and hugged me, then Ginny, "I love you, Daddy. I love you Mommy."

Ginny and I shared a fond look and smiled at our lovely daughter. "We love you, too." we said in unison, grabbing Lily's small hands and heading for home.

**Author's Note: I couldn't pick just one, so I made a double-shot of dingo-822's suggestions. Kind of a 'then and now' thing. Remember to review, please! Suggest a pairing if you want to. **


	11. Dangerous

-Charlie Weasley/Harry Pairing- for** 917brat**

Dangerous

Charlie has always been dangerous. When he was in school, he was drawn to danger. He had taken Care of Magical Creatures, feeling happier with the more unsafe creatures. His love for the outdoors had feed his need to be with the creatures and his position as seeker on the Gryffindor. The breeze in his hereditary red hair, the smell of grass and sky around him, and the thrill of performing hazardous and complicated moves on his broom was perfect for Charlie.

Even with his love of Quidditch and all it could provide him, when he graduated Hogwarts, he chose to study dragons abroad. If there was one thing Charlie loved as much or even more than Quidditch, it was dragons. The beasts were incredible. Their immense power only matched by their grace. Even the largest and strongest of the dragons, such as the Hungarian Horntail and the Ukrainian Ironbelly, were amazing to see fly. They were truly remarkable creatures.

So naturally, Charlie had left for Romania to study dragons. Eventually, his hard work at studying had provided him with a job. He became a certified Dragon Tamer and he couldn't have asked for a better job. Not only did he get to work in the wide, open spaces of the Reserve, but he got work alongside dragons! It was like a dream come true. Throughout the years he had worked and occasionally traveled to see his family at the Burrow, even joining them in Egypt with Bill. His life was great.

There was a part of him that need something, though, or rather needed some_one_. Even with the happiness he felt around the dragons and his fellow tamers, he lacked a partner. Sure he had a few one-night stands with some cute blokes (after all, he was gay), but he wanted a stable relationship. But how could he find one, he was in a nearly uninhabited area of Romania and he doubted that he'd find a serious relationship in another tamer or a dragon!

But he still hoped. He took care of the dragons with the same happiness and love he always did and waited for something to happen. And one day, something did. It was 1994 and he had just received a letter from his youngest brother, Ron.

Ron wasn't one for personal letters; he usually just added something to the letters the twins sent, so Charlie appreciated these letters a bit more. After Ron started Hogwarts, though, he had started writing several letters to Charlie.

It always started the same. "Hey Charlie, how's it going? We're all good here at the Burrow. Harry (insert story here)…" The tales his brother would tell always included his two best friends. Hermione this, Harry that. Charlie suspected that Ron was in love with Hermione, but never mentioned it in a reply. She sounded nice enough, but Charlie always tended to focus on the things writing about Harry.

Harry sounded incredible. He was smart, funny, and sometimes just plain adorable. From what Ron had told him, Harry was a lot like Charlie. He was fond of magical creatures and a fantastic seeker. He loved the outdoors. Charlie had almost written to Harry a few times, wanting to share stories with him, but always chickened out at the last minute.

Another thing about Harry was his unfortunate luck. Despite always coming out relatively unscathed from his many escapades, the fact that he got into them in the first place worried Charlie. Granted, he didn't know Harry personally, but he felt almost…protective over the younger boy. He was often in trouble and constantly loved or hated by the media and his fellow students. It made Charlie angry, Harry was just a boy! It wasn't like he asked for his parents to be killed by the Dark Lord!

Pushing his weird feelings away, Charlie opened Ron's letter. He sat down in a chair in his kitchen, having just finished breakfast. He began to read.

_Charlie. I've got terrible news._

Charlie frowned, that wasn't like Ron. It sounded very serious, not like the carefree Ron he knew. He continued reading with a churning in his stomach.

_You remember my last letter, about Harry being in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?_

Charlie's worry increased. Did something happen to Harry? Ron said that Harry had been entered against his will. Charlie had almost ripped Ron's last letter apart when he read that. Harry was only 15! Charlie was 22 and he didn't even want to enter! And Ron had said that Harry's first task was a dragon. Charlie had wanted desperately to got to England and see Harry's first task and support him, but a pregnant Peruvian Vipertooth had prevented him from going.

_Harry had gotten the raw deal in the choosing, he was forced to fight a Hungarian Horntail._

"Fuck." Charlie cursed under his breath. Even for a tamer, the Hungarian Horntail was a daunting creature. Most tamers refused to even work near them, for fear of their rage and fire. Charlie read on.

_Harry…God, Charlie it was horrible._

Charlie swallowed a large lump in his throat. Harry was hurt, or worse, dead. He felt his eye begin to prick with unexpected tears. Why was he so affected by this? He looked at the rest of the letter, trying to push his strange feelings away.

_Harry was taken by the dragon._

'Taken?' Charlie thought, 'what did that mean?'

_The Horntail just…swept him up. Harry had 'accio-ed' his broom and was flying, attempting to get the golden egg (the needed item to end the task) when the dragon just…took him. It flew under Harry and knocked him off his broom. Harry had been forced to hold onto the dragons back in order to survive. When they touched, there was this weird light from both of them. They both glowed bright silver._

"What?" Charlie cried out, not even realizing he had said something out loud.

_Harry held on and the dragon just took off. A team of wizards tried to follow, but there was no stopping it. The dragon seemed like it was trying to…protect Harry. It kept roaring and snarling at the wizards, but seemed to almost purr at Harry. And Harry responded with an odd purr of his own._

"Good God." Charlie whispered. Hungarian Horntails don't 'purr' at anything except…no. It couldn't be. This like this didn't happen anymore. They hadn't for hundreds of years. But Ron's next words confirmed it.

_It was so terrifying and amazing. The dragon seemed to think of Harry almost like a…pet. No, it was more like a friend or a child. Yeah, like a child. Does this make any sense to you? I just, I don't know how else to explain it. And Harry seemed to go along with it. He didn't even try to leave the dragon!_

Charlie got up and started pacing around his room. It happened. After centuries, it had happened. The famed 'Dragon-kin Effect'. Charlie rushed to his bookshelf in his living room and pulled out a heavy book. The book was bound in dark leather and covered in runes and Latin writing. Flipping to the bookmark he re-read the chapter he had seen so many times.

**The 'Dragon-kin Effect' is a long-forgotten relationship between man and dragon. A nearly unheard of incidence, the 'Dragon-kin Effect' occurs when a dragon and a human have a similar magical core. When the two meet, their cores will resonate. Both creature and human will glow a particular color representing the type of bond. The types of bonds and listed below as well as examples.**

**-Companion Bond: The glow is always a shade of purple. The darker the purple, the stronger the bond. This bond is one of friendship. The bonded will often be playful and caring. Both bonded will be protective of each other. ****Example: Merlin and the Blue Dragon of Avalon. See chapter 7 for more information on Merlin and his dragon companion****.**

**-Sibling Bond: The glow is yellow or gold, gold representing a stronger bond. The bonded will experience traits similar to a companion bond, but will be more protective and will be able to speak telepathically. Unlike the companion bond, this bond is strained by distance. The further the two are away from each other, the weaker the telepathic ability will be and their moods will be negatively affected. If one dies, the other will die as well. ****Example: Serena of Atlantis and the Sea Dragon of Atlantis. See chapter 9 for more information on their bond and the day that Serena was murdered and the following day when the dragon destroyed Atlantis in his anger, just before his own death.**

**-Parental Bond: The glow is a shade of silver. The brighter the silver, the stronger the bond. This bond is like a mother and their child. Similar to the other bonds, the bonded will be caring, sometimes playful, and protective. This bond also includes a telepathic link. The 'mother' is always the dragon in this relationship and is incredibly protective of her 'child', the human. The human will also be protective, but the mother is more prone to use violence. Distance has no effect on the telepathic bond, but the bonded are known to be happier and healthier in each other's presence or near-by. ****Example: King Arthur and the Gray Dragon of the North. See chapter 10 for more information this bond.**

Charlie took in a deep breath to steady himself. Harry was in a parental bond with a Hungarian Horntail. He walked like a zombie to his kitchen and sat down heavily in his chair. The 'Dragon-kin Effect' had happened to Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was irrevocably connected to a dragon. Charlie took a moment to let this all sink in before returning to the letter.

_And I know you like to be kept up to date about Harry. I don't know what else to say. Everyone has been trying to look for Harry, but the dragon's magic is interfering or something. That's what Hermione says anyway. Look, I don't know, but I thought… I mean you're a dragon tamer. Can you help in some way?_

Charlie thought for a moment. "Help," he whispered to himself, "How can I help? There isn't anything to do. The two are in a magical bond." He read the next part, realizing the reasoning behind Ron's request.

_I miss him, Charlie. We all do. I…I don't even know if he's alive! It's…he's my best friend, you know. We've been through everything together. Do you know how hard it was to wake up, look around, and remember that he's gone? To try to reassure Hermione when I'm so worried? It's so…difficult. I…anyway, just, I don't…Bye. -Ron_

Charlie sighed and set about writing a response to his brother. He would explain everything, even send down the book. He promised Ron he would look out for the dragon and Harry, but said there wasn't much he could do. Harry and the dragon would need to be close or his health would decline. And the dragon would not want to leave Harry very easily.

-The next week-

Charlie sighed as he dropped himself with little grace into his couch. The week had been so hectic. Letters from Ron told him of the uproar in England that was going on. Without Harry, the Tournament had been postponed. Apparently, all contestants had to participate unless one was dead or severely injured. Because that made sense. As if! It was stupid. And everyone was either depressed or grumpy/furious without Harry.

To go along with that, Charlie had just gotten back from birthing the Peruvian Vipertooth's 18 eggs. The Vipertooth had been spraying venom in a constant stream for two hours. It took a well-placed tranquilizer from Charlie on his broom to get her to calm down enough for them to help her birth her eggs. Then another hour making diagnostic spells on each egg and the mother. It was exhausting. Charlie fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

It was dark by the time Charlie woke up. What was strange was the reason he woke up. He had heard a dragon roar. Normally this would have been expected, Charlie was in a Dragon Reserve after all. But this was different. The roar was clearly the roar of a Hungarian Horntail, and the reserve didn't have any. Charlie jumped up off the couch and ran to his front door, throwing it open and stepping outside.

A shadow blocked out the sun and wind whipped around Charlie's house. The dragon descended slowly, landed softly directly in front of Charlie. The redhead stood frozen, gazing at the dragon in awe. The powerful beast looked closely at Charlie, inspecting him, before it dipped its head down. A young boy sat on its back and when the dragon's head dipped, the boy flipped and gracefully landed in front of the dragon with his back to Charlie.

The boy turned and petted the dragon's head and the dragon let out a purr and left, flying around in the sky, but remaining close. The boy looked up with a fond smile before turning to Charlie. Charlie's breath had caught in his throat at both the spectacle and the boy's beauty. He was gorgeous, with delicate features and a slim body. His pale skin was flawless, except for the small lightning scar. His raven black hair brushed his shoulders and had a windswept look, like he was constantly in the air. Charlie supposed he was, what with him being a seeker and bonded to dragon.

The boy stuck a hand and smiled beautifully, "I'm Harry. You must be Charlie." Charlie shook himself before he took the smaller hand into his own. He smirked at Harry. "The famous Harry Potter, Ron's best friend. He neglected to tell me you were so beautiful." Harry blushed and looked a little nervous, "T-Thank you. Um. Ron had told me about you and your work and I was wondering if you could help me." Here, he glanced up at the dragon and then back to Charlie. "Help us." he said.

Charlie smiled. He's gorgeous, he thought, and that dragon's a beauty, too. He nodded, "I'll help you any way I can. What do you need?" Harry smiled lightly, "Information. Venus is wise, but she doesn't know about what happened to us. We just…it's like we're family. She's like my mom, if that makes any sense." Charlie looked up at the dragon, now knowing her name was Venus. It seemed fitting. He gestured for Harry to come into his house, "I know exactly what you mean. Come inside."

Charlie and Harry walked into the house, Harry commenting on how nice his place was. Charlie smiled at him, "I like the outdoors, so I picked outdoor colors to decorate the house. Sky blue, grass green, etc." Harry nodded, "It's lovely. I adore the outdoors, myself. The sky's like a second home for me." Charlie looked closely at the peace displayed on Harry's face. They had so much in common…Charlie mentally shook himself, "Me too. I love the sky. I used to be a seeker, just like you."

Harry smiled, "It's the best feeling, isn't it? The wind all around you, the exhilaration of being above everything. It's wonderful." Charlie looked at the happiness on Harry's face and felt happy to be the cause of it, "I agree, absolutely wonderful." Charlie led Harry into the living room and told him to sit down. "I'll go make some tea. Do you have any particular preferences?"

Harry tilted his head in thought as he sat in the nearest chair, "Um. Well, I don't really have a preferred tea, but I do have a fondness for lemon slices." Charlie nodded and went into the kitchen to fix the two of them some tea. Meanwhile, Harry sat in the living room, occasionally glancing out the windows to watch Venus smile.

"Are you okay in there, Harry?" her worried voice spoke in his head. "I'm perfectly fine. Charlie seems nice and he's a Weasley, that family wouldn't hurt a fly." He heard her reluctant huff of agreement before Charlie stepped back in with a tray of tea and some sandwiches. "Thought you might be a bit hungry, too." Charlie said, handing him his tea and a sandwich.

Harry took the drink and food with a smile. He bit into the sandwich and grinned, "How'd you know I love tuna with lettuce?" Charlie chuckled, 'I didn't. I love them myself." Harry smirked, "I'm beginning to think you're a hot, older version of me?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Hot?" Harry blushed, "Did I say that out loud?" Charlie nodded and grinned when Harry's blush deepened. They sat in companionable (and for Harry, embarrassed) silence as they enjoyed their little meal.

After they both finished, Charlie magically sent the dishes to the kitchen sink and went to his bookshelf. Ro had sent the book back to him, when Hermione found another one in the Hogwarts library. He took the book out and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at the book and then Charlie curiously. The redhead pointed to the book, "Read the bookmarked passage. It'll help you understand."

Charlie watched silently as Harry read. He was undeniably cute. His little hands held the book gently in his lap as he read. His lovely green eyes ran down the page and his face showed obvious interest at the words. At the small smile on his face, Charlie realized that he had gotten to the part about a parental bond. When Harry finished, he got up and put the book back where Charlie had taken it from and smiled to himself.

He looked at Charlie with a sort of happy-sadness. "I never really knew my parents and Sirius, Remus, and Molly were the closest things I ever had to a family. But it says right there that I have a mother." He looked out the window with a fond smile, "She may be a dragon, but she acts just like I thought a mom would." He looked back at Charlie with a small smile, even as tears poured down his face.

Charlie couldn't take it anymore; he got up and enveloped the smaller boy in a hug, petting his hair and rocking him a bit. Harry's tears stopped and he looked at Charlie guiltily. "I'm sorry. I just barged into your house and started crying and-"

Charlie shushed him and kissed his forehead. "Harry, its fine. You just got a little emotional. And don't think you're being a hindrance or anything. I haven't really been very social for a while; it's nice to see a new face." He took a deep breath, "This is going to sound weird, but I think…I'm in love with you." Harry's eyes widened, "What? But you just met me!"

Charlie nodded and took a little solace in the fact that Harry hadn't tried to flee. "I feel like I've known you for years. Ron never shuts up about you in his letters to me. Speaking off which, he said that everyone misses you back in England."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "That's changing the subject. We can talk about that later." Charlie sighed, "I suppose it is…I just… Ron always told me all about you. Your adventures, your friendships, your likes and dislikes, and I just…Well, I guess I grew to care for you. And now, you're right here. Literally in my arms and I like it. I like it a whole lot."

Harry blushed, "Well, for the record, you are very good at cuddling." Charlie laughed. "So you don't think I'm a creep?" Harry pretended to think, "I don't know…" Charlie gave him a look and Harry giggled. "Okay, I guess I don't think you're a creep."

Charlie smiled then frowned, "Um…Does that mean you'd be okay with, maybe, staying with me for a while. I mean, we don't have to sleep together or anything, unless you want to. I just mean, like you could stay here for a few days and we can get to know each other and-"

Harry cut him off, placing a finger on Charlie's lips. "You're babbling, Charlie. And yes, I will stay with you on one condition." He removed his hand and Charlie immediately asked, "What's the condition?" Harry smiled, "This." and kissed Charlie for all he was worth. Charlie welcomed the kiss and drove his tongue into Harry's willing mouth. It was better than Quidditch, better than dragon taming. Because to Charlie, Harry tasted like hope…and danger.

**Author's Note: I loved the idea that 917brat suggested and I hope that my work did it justice. This was a long one-shot. I hope everyone loved their invisible plushies! Maybe I should give out invisible presents more often. Don't forget to review and suggest a pairing if you want to.**


	12. Silently Watching

-Blaise Zabini/Harry Pairing- for** Just Call Me Ladii-San**

Silently Watching

Blaise Zabini silently watched. He always silently watched, since the moment he was born. For eleven years, he watched his mom. He watched her cry when his father was killed. He watched her become an alcoholic and take on the persona of the 'Black Widow'. He watched as she charmed her way into men's hearts and then threw them away.

Then he went to Hogwarts. He watched everyone. The Slytherins like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, who insult and harm those who were weaker or poor. He watched the Ravenclaws use their wit to get good marks. He watched the Hufflepuffs where their emotions on their sleeves. He watched the Gryffindors display their courage and loyalty to friends. But there was one thing that Blaise could watch for days on end and never tire of…and that thing was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was truly a spectacle. He was small, frail even, and came into the school with eyes full of wonder and excitement. His messy black curls and overly large clothes took nothing away from his presence. It singled him out all the more and made watching him every so easy. So Blaise had watched him.

He watched Harry ask to be placed in Gryffindor and get his wish. He watched Harry make fast friends in Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He watched as the green-eyed wonder lit up the room with a smile and laugh in such a way that all who heard it felt a bit better. And like before, he watched silently for years. That was until today…

It was their third year at Hogwarts and Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking to Potions class in the dungeons. Blaise walked a bit behind them, thinking and watching as always. Harry and his two best friends were headed that way as well. When Malfoy spotted them, he grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"Well, if it isn't Pothead. Been having fun with your fellow Gryffindorks? I imagine that a freak like you would love to be friend with that filthy little mudblood and that poor blood traitor!" Malfoy spat at Harry. Ron's face went beet red in seconds and he looked like he was about to burst. Hermione clutched her books in a death grip with her lips in a thin line. Harry was different.

Harry originally had his head down inspecting a book, but at Malfoy's words he looked up. His green eyes connected with Blaise's indigo ones. Harry's lips mouthed the word 'freak' and his eyes looked dead, not bright with emotions as they usually were. And the pain in them caused Blaise to react.

He pushed aside Parkinson and the two goons, stopping in front of Malfoy. Without even blinking, he swung around and punched Malfoy dead in the face with all of his might. Malfoy's nose made a sickening crunch and he fell to the floor, groaning in pain. His fellow Slytherins were frozen in astonishment. Blaise bent down and looked hard into Malfoy's grey eyes.

"Don't you ever, **ever,** even **think** of calling Harry that again. You are worth less than the ground under his feet. You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard and a human being. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as he does. And if I ever hear something like that out of your mouth again, I will make you wish that you weren't even born. Do you understand me?"

Malfoy nodded, clutching his nose and scrambling to get back up and move as far away from Blaise as possible. Parkinson and the goons were at his heels, rushing him in the direction of the infirmary. Blaise watched them with a smirk. Blaise felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face Harry.

Harry was looking up at him, big green eyes full of respect and wonder. His pale face was tinged with the slightest amount of pink. "Thank you for that Blaise." Blaise raised an eyebrow, "You know my name?" Harry nodded, "I like to learn about people, and I saw you watching me." Blaise awkwardly scratched his hand. "Uh, sorry about that. It's just…you kind of fascinate me."

Harry shook his head softly and smiled, "I don't mind. I kind of like it, actually." Harry glanced at Blaise's hand, the one he was scratching, and gasped. Blaise looked down to see that his knuckles had been cut open and were bleeding. Harry gently took his wounded hand and whispered a healing spell. The knuckles were healed and only a faint scar remained. Blaise looked at Harry questioningly.

"I learned how to heal wounds at a young age." Blaise frowned, that meant something. And he remembered that Harry had a bad reaction to the word 'freak'. Blaise pieced together the signs of child abuse. Blaise looked piercingly at Harry. "From now on, I'm going to protect you." Harry's face registered shock, then acceptance, then happiness. "Okay, Blaise. Can we be friends, too?" Blaise nodded, "Until next year."

Harry frowned, "What happens next year?" Blaise smirked, "Next year, we'll be a couple." Harry looked carefully at Blaise, "…Okay." Blaise wrapped an arm around Harry, "Let's heads to Potions, don't want to be late." They began walking. Hermione and Ron seemed struck silent and immobile for a minute, before they followed the two boys. After a bit, Hermione and Ron had moved ahead and Blaise and Harry were alone.

They were almost at the dungeons when Blaise spoke up again, "Come to think of it, a year is a long time." Harry's clear laughter made Blaise smile. "I'm serious, though! A year until I get to kiss you? That's like torture." Harry looked up at Blaise, "So kiss me now, then." he said, matter-of-factly. Blaise looked at him in surprise before descending on his lips.

Blaise pushed Harry against the nearest wall and the shorter boy wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. His legs wound their way around the black boy's hips. Harry moaned as their tongues mapped out each other's mouths. 'I guess we can be a little late,' Blaise thought.

**Author's Note: Ta-da! I thought it seemed fitting to have a simple story like this. Blaise was always a minor character, so I wanted him to seem like a part of the background at first. A bit stalker-ish, but still nice. Then Malfoy's actions would lead him to finally talk to Harry. And I happen to be fond of this pairing as well.**


	13. Traumatizing Ron

-Fred Weasley/Harry Pairing-

Traumatizing Ron (Setting: Room of Requirement, Harry's fifth year and Fred's seventh year)

Fred sat up in the large bed, carding his fingers through the silky black hair of the one and only Harry Potter. Harry had a soft smile on his face as his long fingers massaged his scalp gently and he let out a pleased sigh. Fred smiled down at him, "You're awake, then?"

Harry's response was to open his bright green eyes and kiss Fred under his chin. Then he burrowed back into Fred's arm, closed his eyes, and pretended to snore. Fred chuckled, "Can't fool me, love. I know you don't snore. Come on, it's time to get up." Harry opened his eyes again and pouted, "Why?" he whined petulantly.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Because last time we stayed here longer than 5, we almost got caught by both Filch and Umbitch, I mean Umbridge." Harry laughed at the nickname and waved away his boyfriend's comment, "We brought the Cloak, remember?" Fred looked at him pointedly and Harry sighed, throwing the blankets off of them and getting up.

"Ruin a perfectly good moment, I was all comfortable and stuff…" Harry mumbled, trailing off as he went to the bathroom he had asked the room for. Fred sat in the bed for a moment, enjoying the view Harry was presenting him.

Harry turned on the shower and shouted, "You coming? You were the one who wanted to leave after all!" Fred smirked; Harry did have a good point, and followed after his boyfriend. Thirty minutes and a few moans later, the two were ready to head back to the Gryffindor dorms. Fred had to crouch and curl himself around Harry I order to fit under the cloak, but neither of the boys minded too much.

By the time they reached the tower, the sounds of their fellow students getting up made them rush to the couch by the fireplace and Harry folded the cloak and whispered a spell to send it to his trunk upstairs. Relaxing into the couch, the two waited for the others to come down. Fred started a conversation about a few new ideas he and George had about prank merchandise.

The two soon became absorbed in their talk and hardly noticed when Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean trotted down the stairs sleepily. Ron yawned loudly, drawing their attention. "Morning, guys." they called simultaneously. Ron looked at them as if they were up to something, "Morning mate… Fred." Seamus and Dean nodded, before leaving to get breakfast in the Great Hall.

Neville smiled softly at Harry and Fred and sat down in a chair facing them. He looked a bit nervous and gnawed at his lower lip. "Uh, Harry. I was wondering if, uh. Well you see…I need help." Harry tilted his head, "We're friends, Neville, so you can ask me for anything." Neville smiled and stopped looking nervous. "I know that you're good at DADA and I was hoping you could help me preform a proper Expelliarmus."

Harry smiled, "Of course, Neville. We were actually going to go over it again in DA tomorrow. Our first real lesson." Neville smiled, "That's great. It is a valuable spell. Well, I'm headed down to eat." And with that, Neville left. Ron took his place immediately, "What is with you two?" he said, pointing at Harry and Fred. Fred raised an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean, dear brother?" Ron narrowed his eyes at Fred, "You two have been up before everyone else for the past week. You must either be doing something or you plan to do something."

Harry shrugged, "We're a couple, Ron. We've been doing couple things." Fred nodded in agreement. Ron looked curious, "Like what?" Harry rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" Ron thought for a minute before he grimaced, "You've been doing…that…every day for the past week?" Fred smirked, "Damn right, we have!"

Harry elbowed him in the ribs and Fred let out a little yelp, rubbing his side. "What? I'm just telling the truth!" Harry rolled his eyes, "And traumatizing your brother." he said, looking pointedly at Ron. Fred looked at Ron as well and noticed that he was a bit green. "Oops, sorry Ron." Ron just nodded with a frown, "I'm going to eat and never think about you two ever again." Ron left, ignoring the laughter that surrounded the couch.

**Author's Note: Just a quick, one-shot before I leave. I'm gonna be gone for a week or so, and that means no new chapters for a bit. I'll come back, though, so remember to review and leave a suggestion!**


	14. Helping Kreature

-Regulus Black/Harry Pairing- **for Seraphinus**

Helping Kreature (Setting: Grimmauld Place, directly after Sirius' death)

Harry Potter had a way about him that attracted trouble. Maybe it was because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or maybe it was because he had enough curiosity to kill ten cats, but regardless of the reasoning behind it…trouble _always_ found him.

So after the death of Sirius, and Harry was facing danger head-on once more, he decided to be prepared for anything at any time. However, he had not prepared himself for this. 'This' being the shriveled, pale house elf who currently stood in front of him looking, dare he think it…happy.

This wasn't just any happy house elf; this was Kreature, the Black family house elf. And since the death of Sirius, he was perhaps the only living thing truly tied to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The poor thing had become bitter and cruel, with his back bent, thanks to the constant shrieking of his 'beloved Mistress'.

Yet now, Kreature was standing proudly in front of Harry, his normally squinted eyes were open wide and brightly trained on Harry. Curiosity once again overwhelming him, Harry kneeled down until he was eye level with Kreature.

"Is there something you would like to ask or tell me, Kreature?"

The house elf's head bobbed up and down quickly and his ears flapped against skull.

"Master Harry, Kreature has found a wondrous thing! Kreature can finally see his old master again!"

Harry's brows furrowed. 'Old master'? All of the other Blacks were dead and gone, save Bellatrix and Narcissa (who was now a Malfoy). And they were women, so the title of 'Master' didn't apply. The only person Kreature spoke of was his Walburga Black.

So who was his 'old master'? Certainly not Sirius. Even if the Veil somehow didn't kill him, Kreature despised the man. And Sirius deemed to hate him just as much. Harry wracked his brain, but came up with nothing.

"Could you elaborate, please?" he asked, face clearly displaying confusion.

"Kreature will be seeing Master Regulus with the help of the wondrous thing."

Regulus? As in Sirius' younger brother, the one who became a Death Eater and soon died. Sirius had said that he was probably killed on Voldemort's orders after he had tried to defect from serving the Dark Lord. Harry looked at Kreature, hoping that the poor thing wasn't getting delusions of Regulus still living.

"Kreature, Regulus is dead. You can't see him." Harry told the house elf, soothingly.

Kreature's head shook and his eyes seemed to get even brighter.

"I know that, Master Harry. But the wondrous thing can help me! All will be well!"

Harry was seriously worried about the mental state of the house elf, but decided it was best to play along. After all, what else was he to do? Hermione and the Weasleys had gone into hiding, leaving Harry alone. He didn't resent them; he cared for them too much to ever truly hate them. He was just lonely. And being with them would just put them in more danger… Harry couldn't risk that.

"Well, what is this wondrous thing?" he asked, standing up again.

Kreature smiled, actually smiled, and grasped Harry's hand in gnarled fingers.

"Kreature will show you."

And with that, Kreature apparated Harry into the Black Library. Harry almost fell at the sudden movement, but quickly caught himself. Kreature, despite his small size, practically dragged Harry over to the bookshelf. Snapping his fingers, a large leather tome appeared in Harry's hands. The book was dark green, almost black in color and covered in strange looking runes.

"What is this, Kreature?"

Kreature rocked on his heels, looking positively giddy.

"The wondrous thing! Master Harry can use it to help Kreature see Master Regulus again."

Damn his curiosity, damn it to hell. Harry opened the book, flipping to the small black ribbon that marked a specific page. The page was written in Latin and Harry moved to sit in a nearby armchair. Casting a quick spell, the book's writing changed into English. Harry read the heading of the page out loud, almost reverently.

"Time Magic." Harry stared at those two words for a moment, mind flashing to what he could achieve if he succeeded in learning the spell to go back in time. He could save his parents, defeat Voldemort, he could…! A voice sounding distinctly like Hermione whispered in his mind, 'You can't change the past so much Harry…it will destroy the future.'

Harry sighed. Did it really matter? His future, his present…they looked bleak and filled with death and despair. If he could prevent that…shouldn't he try? He read the first paragraph.

**Time Magic**

**Time magic is the form of magic used to bring a person, object, or creature back or forward in time. The first use of time magic was said to be done in Merlin's time, by none other than Merlin himself. Many believed that the use of time magic died with Merlin. However, it has been found that use of time magic had been past from Merlin to his apprentice before his death. Research shows that the use of time magic can only be achieved by wizard. Witches, however capable, lack the ability to go back or forward in time using spells. Thus the teaching of time magic to a witch is both useless and unheard of. When using time magic, a wizard casting the spell will always be sent back or forward in time, even if the spell was for another person, creature, or an object. An object can also be endued with time magic. In this case any being, male or female, can be brought forward or backward in time. In the instance of backward time-travel, the caster cannot return to the time in which he was alive. However, if the caster enters a time before he was born, his birth will be changed. The person born that would have become the caster will be a completely different person. This is to prevent the caster from living at the same time as his younger self. It is most likely that the caster's age will change to better adapt to the time they arrive in. This change cannot be prevented or specified, it simply happens.**

Harry nodded to himself. That explained why Hermione could use the Time-turner, but said that there were no spells to go back in time. As a female, she wouldn't have the capability to use a time magic spell and probably wouldn't know about it. Knowing Hermione, she probably wouldn't even admit to not knowing a spell, anyway.

Kreature had walked up to Harry and snapped his fingers again. The book's pages flipped to the spell used to go back in time. Harry frowned at the house elf.

"I'm assuming that you want me to send you back in time to be with this spell."

Kreature nodded vigorously.

"Kreature can be reunited with Master Regulus with Master Harry's help."

Harry pondered this. Judging by the information, his current life would be non-existent. That was both off-putting and fascinating. He could certainly do without the trials and tribulations in his life. And it wouldn't really affect anyone else. It would be as if he never existed in this lifetime. His friends would be safe. He thought for a few moments before looking at Kreature.

"I'll help you. If and only if, you stop calling me 'Master'. My name is Harry. Just Harry."

"Yes, Mas- Harry. Kreature thanks Harry from the bottom of his heart. Kreature is forever in debt to Harry."

-10 weeks later-

Harry looked at the towering structure before him. Hogwarts stood in all its proud glory. Harry remembered the past few weeks before this day as he walked around the grounds.

* * *

"_Kreature, you're like a whole new person. Well, a whole new house elf."_

"_Kreature has made a friend in Harry Potter and Kreature will be seeing Master Regulus soon."_

"_You seem to be very fond of Regulus.__Tell me about him."_

"_Master Regulus was Kreature's most kind and wonderful Master. He respected Kreature. Master Regulus was the perfect child for Mistress. He was in the Slytherin House, a perfect gentleman. Cruel Master Sirius was treated badly by Mistress and he treated Kreature poorly in return. When the Dark Lord tried to kill Kreature, Master Regulus saved Kreature. Poor Master Regulus was murdered by the Dark Lord. Kreature never forgave himself. Kreature caused Master's death."_

"_You shouldn't blame yourself, Kreature. The Dark Lord killed many people without reason. Regulus was just unfortunate enough to be on his list."_

"…_Harry is a strange master. Like Master Regulus. Harry treats house elves good, so did Master."_

* * *

"_Kreature? What are you doing?"_

_The house elf had apparated out of the circle created to bring them back in time._

"_Why are you doing this? If you don't get back in the circle, only I will go back."_

"_Kreature knows this. Kreature knows he didn't cause Master's death. And Kreature is happy here. But Kreature knows Harry. Harry isn't happy here. Harry is lonely. Harry would be happy in the past. Harry helped Kreature be happy, so Kreature will be helping Harry in return."_

"_Kreature, I…thank you."_

* * *

_Harry felt as if he had been run over by a truck. He was lying in a grassy feild near a small lake. Getting up, he went to the lake and peered at his reflection. Gasping, he started to touch his face, feeling smooth skin instead of the small stubble he had grown during his time at Grimmauld Place._

"_I…I look like I'm 11 again!"_

_Harry grabbed the book and flipped back to the passage about time magic._

_"I guess I'm supposed to be this age for some reason."_

* * *

"_Dorea, come quickly!" _

"_What is it, dear? ...Oh my! Who is this? He looks just like James!"_

"_It's a long story, but in essence…I'm your grandson."_

_Dorea Potter nee Black was a strong woman, always had been. But even strong women can faint._

* * *

"_And who might you be, my boy?"_

"_Harry Potter, sir."_

"_Ah, any relation to James Potter? The two of you could be twins."_

"_He's my brother, sir. I'm blood adopted, so I look like my adopted family. Except the scar and I still have my mother's eyes."_

"_A rather striking green."_

_The fireplace flashed with green flames as Dorea and Charlus Potter stepped out and walked up to Harry, placing their hands on either of his shoulders._

"_Sorry we're late. Got a bit held up. Wouldn't miss this, though." Charlus said, smiling at his youngest son. Even if he wasn't his real son, they had adopted him and he was loved truly and deeply by Charlus, Dorea, and James._

_Dorea looked at Dumbledore, "He's done well. He's all caught up on his work. He's ready to start right off into second year with Jamie."_

_The old wizard nodded, "Yes, he is rather capable. You've done a very good job homeschooling him. What made you want to bring him into Hogwarts? Not that he isn't wanted, I'm just curious."_

_Dorea looked coolly at the Headmaster, "Not that it is your business, old man, but we simply wish for him to interact with kids his age."_

_Charlus rolled his eyes, "Must you be so rude, Dory?"_

_Dorea huffed, "I'm not being rude, Charlie. I'm just making sure that my son is going to be treated well."_

_Harry smiled up at his bickering parents and then the headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling in mirth._

"_I think I'll enjoy it here at Hogwarts." he said._

* * *

_The Sorting Hat spoke quietly in Harry's head, "I can see everything, you now."_

"_I know; I'm not hiding anything from you."_

"_Hmm. You've lead and interesting life, haven't you, Mr. Potter?"_

"_That's one way you could put it."_

_The hat's rough, yet pleasant-sounding laughter was heard in Harry's head, "Yes. Interesting, indeed… You have traits for all four houses, you know. More so in Gryffindor and Slytherin, though. You've already been a lion. Care for a change?"_

"_If only to see the look on James' face."_

_The hat laughed again and shouted loudly, "Slytherin!"_

_James's mouth practically hit the floor and he literally jumped from his seat. He ran up to Harry and stared at him, stuttering, "Y-you can-can't b-be…why? …I mean Slytherin. It's…why?"_

_Harry laughed and clapped his brother on the back, "Don't worry. I won't turn evil or anything. Not all Slytherins are bad."_

_Harry walked his brother back to the Gryffindor table. James was still shocked, even when he sat down and Remus offered him a bar of chocolate._

_Sirius got up from the table and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, "You and I are quite the pair. A Slytherin from the lion's den and a Gryffindor from the snake pit."_

_Harry laughed again, "You got that right."_

_James finally snapped out of it and shooed his brother away, "All right, you can go now. If the snakes hurt you, I'll kick their asses." The last part he said a bit louder, making sure the Slytherins heard it. Unfortunately, so did McGonagall._

"_Ten points for vulgarity, Mr. Potter!"_

_James pouted and Harry left, walking over to the Slytherin table with a smirk. Plopping himself down next to a young Severus, his smirk became a smile._

_He stuck out a hand, "Harry Potter and you must be Severus Snape. Don't mind my brother. He only picks on you because he's got the hots for Lily Evans. He was bred to hate snakes and he thinks you're competition for Lily; he was bound to act like a jerk. I'll set him straight, though."_

_Severus looked closely at Harry, analyzing him, before he gingerly took his hand and shook it. "Well, I think that's outrageous. Lily's my friend and nothing more. She isn't my type and I don't even like girls."_

_Harry nodded, "I'm not one to prefer either gender over the other. I like the person on the inside, not the package they come in."_

_Severus nodded, "That's a nice way to look at things."_

_On the other side of Harry, a young boy with shoulder length black hair and an aristocratic face smirked, "Well, I bet dating will be a bit easier if you play for both teams."_

_Harry laughed, "You have a point there. And you are?"_

_The boy smiled and he stuck out a slim hand, "Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother."_

_Harry shook his hand, "I can see the resemblance. Black hair, grey eyes."_

_Regulus nodded, "And you look like a copy of James, except for the eyes and the scar. Where'd you get that anyway?"_

_Harry shrugged, "Had it since I was a baby, don't know where it came from."_

_Regulus touched the scar softly, "Weird."_

_Severus looked at him and snorted, "Good way to make friends with the new guy. Randomly touch him and call him weird."_

_Regulus frowned and moved his hand away, looking a bit embarrassed. Harry laughed, "I think we can be friends, anyway. You too, Severus."_

_Severus rolled his eyes, "Just what I need. Another person to distract me in classes."_

_Harry elbowed him in the side, "Oh, hush. You'll learn to love to me."_

_Regulus shook his head with a smile, "Sev's always like that. It took him 3 weeks to start responding to me in conversations without insulting me."_

_Severus waved his comment off, "Quit exaggerating. And don't call me Sev, _**_Reggie_**_."_

_Regulus grimaced, "I hate that nickname. Stupid Sirius ruining my good name."_

_Harry laughed and draped an arm around each of their shoulders, "You two will be entertaining, to say the least."_

_Regulus laughed and Severus shrugged off the arm, "I take it back and, as much as it pains me to say, I agree with Regulus."_

_Regulus looked surprised, "About what?" he asked, slinging an arm around Harry._

_Severus looked down his nose at them, "Harry is weird." he dead-panned._

_Regulus and Harry laughed until their sides hurt and even Severus had a small smile on his face._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this was okay! Seraphinus wanted time-travel and friendship. I left the ending the way it is to suggest that Harry's new life was going to be just like any other child in Hogwarts at the time. The concept of Voldemort wouldn't appear until later on, when Harry would fight in the First Wizarding War. In this alternate past, Voldemort will die after Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, including Harry and Regulus (who works as a spy with Severus) destroy all of the horcruxes and kill Voldemort. Since 'Harry' would not be born the same way, Voldemort would never make him a Horcrux and the scar was just a permanent reminder of his 'past life'. I wasn't exactly sure how to write all that so I ended it before then. Hope I did okay! :)**


	15. A Visitor

-Viktor Krum/Harry Pairing-

A Visitor

"You've got to be kidding me." Ron said, as he threw the letter on the table.

He was seated a plush chair in the living room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Every Friday, Hermione and Ron would visit Harry in the renovated Black House. He had quickly cleaned and redecorated the place to make it more livable and pleasant.

Sirius' room, however, remained untouched. Except for occasional cleaning. Harry often went there to reminisce about his godfather.

Hermione walked over and perched herself on one of the chair's arms, reaching over to pat Ron's hand gently.

"Ron, you know I don't have any feelings for him. He just happens to be visiting for a vacation and wants to see us." Hermione said pacifyingly, glancing at Harry for help.

Harry placed a tray full of freshly-made scones, homemade strawberry jam, and tea on the small table between him and his best friends before he sat down in his own chair across from them.

"Hermione's right, Ron. And in case you forgot, you are marrying her. I doubt she'll leave you at the altar, mate." he said with a small smirk.

Ron nodded, grasping Hermione's hand and looking up at her adoringly. "I haven't forgotten. It just seems a bit surreal, that's all."

Hermione smiled at him. Harry grinned; he was so happy that his friends were finally getting hitched. He remembered when Ron had run to him with the news.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Harry! Harry I have something I need to do. But I…I need your help, mate. I can't do this on my own and its-" he started, wringing his hands together before Harry snapped his fingers at him. _

_Ron blinked and Harry placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Ron, calm down. I can't help you if I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Ron took a few deep breaths before a small smile replaced the worried look he had. He reached into the jacket he wore and took out a small, red box._

_Harry's face registered shock, then joy. "You're proposing to Hermione!" Ron slapped a hand to his mouth, "Shhh! She's downstairs talking to mum and dad; I don't want her to hear about it before its happening!"_

_Harry nodded and Ron removed his hand. Harry immediately took the box from his friend's hand and looked at its contents. _

_It was a beautiful ring. A simple gold band with a two small diamonds set into it. Harry saw the words that were etched into the band and smiled. _

"_Forever in love." Harry said, reading it out loud. He glanced up at a blushing Ron. _

_Ron fidgeted, "Is it nice? I mean I spent a decent amount on it, but I wasn't sure. And it's true, I've loved her forever. Even when I didn't notice how… beautiful she is."_

_Harry smiled, "She's going to love it. Trust me. Now what was the problem?" _

_Ron scratched at his neck nervously, "I…well. I don't know what to say. I mean, I love her. But I can't just say three words and give her the ring, can I?" he laughed nervously._

_Harry shook his head at his friend's silliness. "Ron. It'll be fine. Remember the whole thing you said about the light and your heart that day?" Ron nodded, looking a bit happier. _

_Harry smiled, "You really blew her away with that. Think about your…feelings then. And what you feel now. I'm sure it'll come to you eventually."_

"_Thanks, mate, I can always count on you."_

* * *

Ron finally managed to drag his eyes away from his fiancée and saw the food on the table. He reached over and soon had three scones shoved in his mouth.

Hermione looked both amused and disgusted, while Harry just chuckled quietly to himself.

"Wumpf ish hit?" Ron asked; which they translated to mean, 'What is it?' Harry and Hermione shared a look and laughed. Hermione patted her soon-to-be-husband's head. "Nothing, Ron. Everything's fine."

-Next Week-

"Did we have to meet him at the Apparition Point? We could've just given him directions to Harry's." Ron grumbled as he held the clichéd sign labeled 'Viktor'. Hermione shushed him.

A familiar voice rang out from amongst the crowd, "It is good to see you again, Herm-io-ninny, Ronald, _Harry_."

The trio turned to face the Bulgarian and Harry shivered slightly, that voice was strong and deep. Did he imagine the change in tone when Viktor said his name?

Harry looked up at the broad form of Viktor. His looks hadn't changed. He was still the tall, muscular man he was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His eyes were dark and he seemed to be staring into Harry's soul.

Hermione smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Viktor." She nudged Ron and he agreed, shaking Viktor's large hand and mumbling 'hello'.

Viktor turned to Harry and took a pale hand into his own, leaning down to press a light kiss on it. Harry felt himself flush a bit. "It is _lovely_ seeing you again, Harry." he whispered.

Ron looked like he was going to either laugh uncontrollably or vomit. Hermione looked a bit surprised, but amused as well. Harry looked…well, lost. He had never been treated so…delicately before. It was…strange and a bit pleasant.

Viktor looked into Harry's eyes for a moment, before letting his hand go. Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, let's go to Harry's place. You'll be staying there Viktor."

Harry shook his head, midnight-black curls swishing over his face, "Th-that's-. Um, don't you think Viktor already has a place to stay?"

Hermione smiled innocently, "Oh no, Harry, don't you remember? Viktor said in his letter that he didn't have anywhere to stay. Ron and I would've taken him in, but we aren't done house-hunting yet and the Burrow's way too full."

Harry glared lightly at his friend, "No. I don't think you mentioned that part, Hermione."

Hermione just smiled and disapparated with Ron. Harry's glare intensified in the area where Hermione had just been. Viktor pulled the smaller man against his side.

Harry gasped and looked up at a smirking Viktor, "You haf to take me to your place. I have no idea vere it is." Harry felt himself flush again, "Oh, right." He twisted and they were suddenly in Grimmauld. Harry felt himself tip forward, only to be brought upright by a concerned Viktor.

"Sorry, I was never really good at sticking the landing in apparition." Viktor smiled, "I vill haf to keep a good hold on you, then." Harry struggled not to flush. That sounded…he didn't even want to think about it. Viktor was just staying for a bit, that's all. No need to get all star-struck.

He quickly went through the process to reveal Number 12 and key in Viktor to the wards. He stepped inside and called out for Hermione and Ron. He was met with silence. Harry walked to the living room and noticed a neatly written note on the tea table.

He bent down and read it out loud, not noticing that Viktor was leaning on the doorframe and staring hungrily at Harry.

"Dear Harry, 

Ron and I were called to Molly's. Last minute wedding plans, you know. See you next Friday for our weekly visit!

Love, Hermione and Ron"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the letter. Next Friday. What did they have to do for seven whole days? Hermione must be plotting something, he thought.

He heard a deep, rumbling laugh from behind him. "Herm-io-ninny and Ron vill not be here? I guess it is just you and me, then."

Harry turned around to see Viktor's lustful gaze. He gulped, "Uh. I guess. Is there, um, is there anything you'd like to do?" Viktor's eyes seemed to darken, "I haf someone, I mean something in mind."

Harry flushed, had Viktor really just said that? Surely he wasn't referring to Harry? Viktor was straight, wasn't he? Wasn't Harry, for that matter?

Viktor smirked, "So, vere vill I be sleeping?" Harry mentally shook himself and headed to the stairs. "Follow me." When they reached the second floor, Harry pointed to a room. "That one's yours. I'm in the one across from you."

"Vat? Ve vill not be sharing?" Viktor asked teasingly. Harry flushed again, "N-no." Viktor pretended to pout, "Oh vell. I guess this vill do…for now."

For the next five days, things continued like this. Viktor would say things or look at Harry is such a way that the raven would inevitably blush or stutter. Viktor was certainly pleased by this and seemed to be either laughing or smiling the whole time.

Surprisingly, Harry was having a good time as well. He enjoyed Viktor's company and his accent. They would talk about what had happened to them since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Viktor had continued his work as a professional Seeker, but confessed that he wanted to retire.

Harry had stayed out of the limelight as much as he could after the fall of Voldemort. He had plenty of money to live a good life and had taken to giving to charity. He even created a fund, the Marauders'' Fund, for those effected by the Wizarding War.

Currently, the two were Harry's living room. Harry had accidently dropped a glass of wine on the carpet and Viktor stood watching Harry. Harry vanished the glass and the stain, before turning around. Viktor slowly stepped forward until he was directly in front of Harry.

The raven-haired man looked up, "Viktor." he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. Viktor brought a hand up to gently cradle Harry's head. "Harry." he said, before moving down to place firm lips on plump, soft ones.

Harry made a startled noise and froze for a moment before he lifted his small arms to wrap around Viktor's neck. Harry felt the older man smile and strong arms encase him. He was lifted off the ground and Viktor moved to fall back into a near-by chair.

Now seated, Viktor decided it was time to get a bit adventurous. He lapped gently at Harry's lips and they opened with a small gasp. Harry was seated on top of the Bulgarian and had wriggled when he felt the other's tongue move against his own.

Viktor groaned and gripped Harry's hips, pulling away. Harry frowned, "What?" Viktor looked at Harry as if he was stupid. The older man lightly thrust up. Harry's face went red, "Oh. I… I didn't. I'm sorry." he said, looking flustered. Viktor smiled, "You are too cute, little one. And too arousing."

Harry blinked owlishly before a smirk broke out on his face. He began wriggling again. Viktor groaned, "Harry." he pleaded. Harry was obviously aware of the effect he had on Viktor and was thoroughly enjoying it.

Viktor held on to Harry and abruptly stood up, grinning at the shocked squeal that Harry made. Viktor moved Harry in his arms and carried him upstairs bridal-style.

"Hey! Viktor! Let me down! You can't just take me-!"

"I can and vill take you. Again. And again. And again. And-"

"Shut up, you…you…"

"You what?"

"You wanker!"

"…"

"Shut up!"

-The Next Day-

Two people were sitting down in their living room as they read the letter silently.

**Dear Hermione and Ron,**

_**Viktor and I are currently preoccupied.** You can't come over, I'm pounding Harry into the mattress. _**Please refrain from visiting for the** _next __ten days while Harry and I fuck like rabbits_** twenty-four hours.**

**Sincerely, Viktor **_and his sexy little minx_** and Harry**

"...Told you, Ron. Pay up."

"…Fine... I should be over there threating Viktor's life right now."

"I'm sure Harry can take care of himself and I doubt Viktor would hurt him."

"You better be right, Hermione."

"I'm always right, dear."

"…Can we stay in for twenty-four hours, too?"

"You're terrible…And yes."

"Race you to the bedroom."

"You're on, Weasley!"

"Hey! You're going to be Weasley, too!"

**Author's Note: Another chapter! So any reviews? Any requests with or without a plot suggestion?**


	16. Only One

-Sirius/Harry Pairing- Requested, fanfic won't let me put in the name. :(

Only One

Sirius Orion Black stood in the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, gazing at the millions of stars that shined so brightly. He sighed and let his hand drift to rest on the pocket in his robes. He thought about what he had gone through to get here.

For a notorious playboy like Sirius Black, 'settling down' was unheard of. Being with one person, and only one person, for an indefinite amount of time? It seemed preposterous. Someone like Sirius didn't just 'fall in love'.

James had told him that repeatedly. Not in a cruel way, just sad. He couldn't understand why his best mate wouldn't want to find The One. James had Lily and Sirius had…no one. He fooled around with girls and boys in school, and then moved on to fooling around with other adults when they left Hogwarts.

'Those were good days', Sirius thought. Back when he was free to be wild and crazy. Back when he'd get scolded for doing reckless things by James, Lily, and Remus. He refused to think of the traitor. He didn't deserve to be remembered. He had ruined _everything_.

He was the reason why Lily and James were killed. Why Sirius was locked away in Azkaban without a trial. Why Remus became a lonely, recluse of a man because he lost all of his best friends, no, his_ family_ that night. Why Harry grew up with abusive Muggles instead of his parents…

Sirius felt his heart clench at the thought. Harry…his little Prongslet. For years, the boy was alone. He knew nothing about the Wizarding World, about his parents, about _Sirius_. Sirius breathed deeply. It was different now, though.

Harry had friends, so many good friends that cared for him. That would risk their lives for him. Remus was happy with Tonks and had finally come to terms with everything. The traitor was locked in a dark cell at Azkaban. Voldemort was dead and could never return. Hogwarts was rebuilt to its former glory…

And then there was Sirius. He was… better. He wasn't the 'Madman of Azkaban' anymore. He wasn't a scruffy escapee. He was the Sirius that laughed and smiled. He was the Sirius with gray eyes that showed no trace of the darkness he had in prison. He was Sirius, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He was Professor Black, Charms teacher at Hogwarts. He was Sirius and he was in love.

What? That isn't right! He was Sirius Black the playboy, right? Wrong. He was Sirius Black. The one who would encourage his partner to dangerous things, but only if Sirius was right there with him. He was the Sirius Black who stayed up until 4:30 in the morning to make sure his lover didn't have another nightmare.

It was…different._ Very_ different. He was 'spooning' with someone in the mornings instead of sneaking away. He was 'wining and dining' instead of looking for a quickie in the broom closet. It was different, but wonderful. It sounded cliché, but it was like a whole new world opened up. And it was a beautiful world with a gorgeous man at its center.

Yes, Sirius Black had finally fallen in love with someone. The perfect someone. Gorgeous body, funny, smart, out-going, talented…the list goes on. In fact, when he told Remus, the tawny-haired man had to clamp a hand over his mouth to get him to stop. It was a fond memory for Sirius. Even if it made him seem like a lovesick girl.

Sirius sighed and tapped his fingers against his pocket impatiently. He was late. Trust him to make Sirius wait. As much as they loved each other, Sirius wasn't much of a patient man. And this was a big moment in his life, in their lives. A scuffing noise was heard behind him and he turned around.

A figure was running towards him. Sirius grinned, 'Well, he isn't _that_ late.' The figure drew to a stop in front of him and panted for a few seconds. A smiling face and luminescent eyes looked up through a black fringe.

"Sorry, Siri. I…got caught up…Why'd I sign up for being the DADA teacher anyway?...A bunch, or is it a gaggle? Whatever, a collection of first years were wandering the halls again. Curfews are for a reason…" the man trailed off, mumbling under his breath.

Sirius smiled softly, "It's fine, love. I wasn't waiting long." He walked over and placed a kiss on a pale forehead. "I…uh…I got you something." The other man perked up, "Oh really? What's the occasion?" Sirius suddenly looked nervous, "Well…uh…there isn't really an occasion. I mean, there is! It's just…Oh hell, here!"

Sirius's hand went into his pocket and drew out a small box, thrusting it into the other man's smaller hands. Bright eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously. Sirius still looked nervous, but he nodded reassuringly. Delicate fingers opened the small, red box and a gasp was heard. Green eyes locked on Sirius' before they started to tear up.

Sirius cringed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's too soon, isn't it? You don't want it, do you? You probably would never even-" He was cut off as small arms wrapped around his neck and a soft voice whispered in his ear. "Yes. I love you, Sirius. Yes. Yes, you wonderful man!"

Sirius grin looked like it would break his face in half. "Oh thank god! I love you so much, Harry Potter. So much, Harry, so much." A brilliant smile came into view as Harry pulled away to kiss Sirius lightly on the lips. "That's Potter-Black to you, Professor."

**Author's Note: Was that good? Tell me in a review. And to the person who suggested this pairing:**** I'll be writing Jasper/Harry for you as well, when I get the chance to.**


	17. Peculiar People

-Jasper Cullen/Harry Pairing-

Peculiar People

Peculiar: a descriptive word meaning unique or unusual.

If there was anything that described the group of people that moved to Forks, it was the word peculiar. Known to the town's inhabitants simply as 'the Misfits', they quickly captured the attention of everyone. And not just because of their lovely British accents.

There was Luna Lovegood, a beautiful blond with dreamy blue eyes. She always wore interesting outfits like floral dresses with radish earrings. Or a necklace made with pull-tabs and seashells, paired with a brightly colored blouse and striped toe socks. She often didn't wear shoes, but no teacher ever bothered her about it. She talked in some kind of weird code a lot, but the other 'Misfits' seemed to understand it.

There was Neville Longbottom, a tall and handsome brunet with a solid build. He tended to stay quiet unless directly spoken to or if Luna was being bullied. He shrugged off the remarks about his last name, but he stood up for his girlfriend when she was mistreated. He had warm chocolate eyes that, to the disappointment of many girls, were trained on Luna. The two were obviously an established couple.

There was Fred and George Weasley, redheaded twins with matching mischievous grins almost always present on their attractive faces. Their freckles even seemed to match. They never left each other's' sides. They had a closeness about them that seemed almost palpable. They seemed to be the cause of a few unexplained pranks, but they were never reprimanded. There either wasn't enough incriminating evidence or they had an alibi. They also had a younger brother named Ron. He was tall, boyishly handsome, and wiry, with the same brilliant red hair and blue eyes as his brothers.

Ron wasn't one for pranks, but he was very funny. He seemed to be able to make anyone laugh with a few words. He was very close to his boyfriend and would get extremely overprotective if their relationship was questioned or ridiculed. He was friendly, but had a quick temper if someone was messed with the other 'Misfits'. He was often seen with an arm lazily draped over Draco's shoulder and head resting on top of platinum blond hair.

Draco Black was very handsome, with steel-colored eyes and a sexy smirk. He was tall, but a bit shorter than Ron. He never seemed to look anything less than impeccable. He was a bit haughty towards people, but was always sweet and charming when necessary. The only time he seemed truly friendly and open was with the other 'Misfits', especially his brother Harry and his boyfriend Ron.

Harry Black was shorter than most, reaching only 5' 5''. To his chagrin, Luna was his exact height. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Harry. He had a lean build and quick reflexes. His startling green eyes were only enhanced by the shoulder-length black curls that bordered his face. He had a peculiar scar in the shape of a lightning bolt that rested a bit off-center on his forehead and could only be seen if his bangs moved. His face was handsome, but was slightly feminine. He was very friendly and kind to everyone.

Being the only one in the group who seemed to be completely free of a partner, Harry was quickly the favorite among the rest of the school. Both men and women asked him out, but all were denied. When anyone asked him why, he merely told him that he was waiting for someone. "Who?", they asked. "Someone who is as peculiar as I am." he would reply.

So 'The Misfits' became the newest gossip among the students of Forks High School. The group themselves didn't pay attention to the rumors and whispers at all. They were completely indifferent unless they were insulted by the remarks. They always sat together at lunch, chatting and laughing. They seemed like a family. And in essence, they were. All of them had indirectly admitted it, in their actions and words. It was a bit strange, but no one seemed to mind. Everything was simple. Until one day.

"Look, it's the Cullens. Finally back from their 'camping trip', if that's really what they were up to." Jessica Stanley, the school gossiping queen, whispered loudly. Of course, he annoying voice traveled throughout the lunch room like lightning and everyone turned to stare. Apparently the Cullens were gone for 2 weeks. The 'Misfits' had started going to the high school just this past week. So everyone was curious, except 'the Misfits'. They just carried on with their conversation like nothing happened.

"Harry, we were wondering-" Fred started. "If you would let us-" inserted George. "Use the basement for lab-" Fred added. "So that we can make new things to send to Lee at the shop." They both finished, leaning over the table and staring at him with puppy-eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, just leave me alone already! You've asked me ten times!"

The twins high-fived and they smirked at each other. Draco nudged Harry in the side, "You are way too lenient with those two. If I were you-" Harry cut him off before the blond could finish. "You'd be gorgeous and charming." Draco glared and Harry smiled. Ron patted his boyfriend's shoulder gently, "He didn't mean that. You're ten times more gorgeous and charming than he is."

"Hey!" Harry said. Neville laughed and Luna giggled. Harry turned to them and glared, "You two should be on my side." Neville held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't say anything." Harry narrowed his eyes, "You were thinking it!" Luna giggled, "No. He was thinking about the Mandrake in the greenhouse. He can't remember if he fed it or not."

Neville nodded as if to say, 'See? I told you.' Luna stiffened suddenly and her voice became odd, "Harry. There's a cold front coming. Venastradons are here." The entire group stilled and Harry got up from the table slowly. The other 'Misfits' copied him. Harry moved to where the Cullens were. He stopped in front of them, but focused his eyes outside. The rest of the room's occupants were leaving for their next class. Even Jessica left.

"Well, our meal is finished and I think we're all a bit warm. We should finish our conversation outside." His tone was precise and cold. The Cullens were wary, but with a look from the pixie-like girl, they followed the group of people outside. Both groups went to the tree nearby and stood facing each other, but the 'Misfits' refused to make eye contact. Harry nodded at the twins, and they both whispered something in Latin (Notice-Me-Not charm to make sure no one could see them use magic).

The 'Misfits' finally looked at stood facing a handsome brunet. Harry sighed and rolled his shoulders. "I've seen many things in my life. But vegetarian vampires that go to high school… what are you doing?" The vampires had the audacity to look surprised, save for the pixie-like one. She spoke up before the others did. "We're trying to live in peace, that's all. I'm Alice, by the way. I can see the future and we're all friends later on."

The Harry narrowed his eyes at the girl. He turned to Luna, "Is she lying?" Luna shook her head and long blond hair swished back and forth. "No. She speaks the truth. I saw it as well." She smiled and stood in front of Alice. Luna curtsied, "I'm Luna. I see things as well, but you already knew that." The two women giggled. Harry relaxed immediately and the others followed.

"Well then. Introductions are necessary if we're to be living in the same town. And Siri and Remus would hate to move." Harry said. He extended a hand to the brunet Cullen, "I'm Harry. And this is Neville, Draco, Ron, Fred, and George." he said, gesturing to each of them. The brunet Cullen spoke up, "I'm Edward. These are my brothers and sisters: my mate Alice, of course, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper."

Both groups nodded at each other and Rosalie growled lowly in her throat. "Great, we made new friends. Now why the hell do know what we are?" Harry shrugged, "The gold eyes might've given it away." he said with a friendly smile. Rosalie growled again and Harry rolled his eyes. "We're wizards. We learned all about vampires in the school we attended."

Emmett looked confused, "Wizards? Really? Who attended a Wizarding school? You expect us to believe that?" Draco snorted, "Must have been Muggles before they were turned." Ron nudged him, "Now be nice, Dragon." Draco slapped his arm playfully, "I can't! It isn't fun." he pouted. The twins smirked, "Harry, can we demonstrate?" they asked simultaneously. Harry nodded, "Have fun. Nothing too harsh."

They grinned at each other. Fred winked at Alice, "Ladies first." Alice smiled and clapped her hands, "This is going to be fun!" she said excitedly. Fred smiled and waved a hand, "Rictusempra." Immediately Alice doubled over in a fit of giggles. The Cullens stared at her. "What did you do to my mate?" Edward asked. Fred smiled, "I cast a spell on her. A Charm, to be more specific. Rictusempra, the tickle charm."

Fred waved a hand and Alice stopped giggling and stood up straight. She grinned and pointed at Emmett. "His turn!" Emmett shrugged and stepped forward a bit. George smiled and muttered something under his breath. Emmett's hair turned from dark brown, almost black, to neon green. Rosalie frowned, then smiled, then started laughing uncontrollably. Soon all the Cullens were laughing.

Emmett frowned, "What? What happened? What did he do?" Rosalie opened her purse and took out a compact, opening it for Emmett to see. He frowned at his image and turned his head to the side, "I think I'm more of a dark blue kind of guy." George smiled and muttered something else. Emmett's hair turned dark blue and the buff Cullen smiled. "Much better." he said, before laughing.

After a few minutes, Harry waved his hand and Emmett's hair returned to normal. Jasper, the handsome, curly-haired blond that hadn't spoken cleared his throat. "I need to leave. Edward, cover for me in class." He disappeared in to the forest. Neville looked curious, "What was that all about?" Edward shrugged, "He found his mate. He doesn't know how to react. I could barely make out his thoughts just now."

Harry looked stricken. He glanced at Luna, who nodded. He grimaced, "Great. One more thing in my life I have no control over." He spun quickly in a circle and disappeared with a crack. The Cullens stared at the spot when he had stood. Emmett gaped, "What just happened?" Neville smiled, "Apparition. It's a form of travel used by witches and wizards to get somewhere quickly." Edward raised an eyebrow, "Where did he go?" Luna smiled, "Where he belongs."

-Deep in the Forest- Jasper POV

I sat in a tall pine tree, head leaning against the wide trunk. I sighed, managing to sound human for once. Why now? What if he didn't accept me? Was he gay? So many questions swirled in my mind; I probably hurt Edward with the speed and sheer number of them before I left. Well, I know I did. I felt his annoyance and slight pain at his power, his concern for me. His pity at my own turmoil.

I closed my eyes and let my ears hear all of the noises of the forest around me. The sound of a nearby stream, the chattering of squirrels, and the quiet sound of breathing. Breathing? But I was alone and I don't need to breathe. Then who was-? My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. A soothing and melodious voice.

"I'm sorry. If it were my decision, I wouldn't have you…chained to me like this. I wouldn't wish it one anyone." Harry's voice was quiet and thoughtful. I could feel his anger. Anger at what, though? And a bit of sadness. It hurt me. A lot. More than anything. My mind switched its direction. Mate. Sad, angry mate. I had to fix this. Find out what was wrong.

I jumped down from the tree and landed to the right of Harry. "Why?" I whispered, knowing he would understand what I was referring to. He shrugged, "I've…done things. Seen things. I've been built up and torn down. I'm damaged, broken. I wouldn't want anyone to be stuck with me." His feelings changed to a sort of grim acceptance. Like he knew he wasn't worth it, so he didn't want to try.

I growled and drew him in to an embrace. He flinched and gasped. I just held him, slowly letting us sink into a sitting position on the ground. "No. Don't feel worthless. You're my mate, understand? Mine! You're NOT worthless! And you're worth more than everything and everyone else to me!" I held him tightly against my chest, but made sure not to hurt him with my strength. It made me feel better, having him in my arms.

Harry looked up at me, frightened and tried to struggle out of my arms. "I can't do that. No. I can't mean so much to someone. They always get hurt in the end. My parents, my friends... Let me go!" I pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck. He made a noise of disapproval, but it was in his nature to submit. I was his dominant; he had to submit to me.

He became limp in my hold, as if he had lost all fight. I poured out calming waves into him and he stiffed once before relaxing. "You're _my_ mate. I'll take care of you, even at the cost of others, but I'm still a person." Harry let out a snort."All right, I'm a vampire. And I still have control over my actions. I'm not going to my instincts run my life. Otherwise I wouldn't be a vegetarian. But I _will_ care for you, whether you like it or not."

Harry looked away, and then turned back to me. His green eyes held mine steadily, "_Please_. Don't." he whispered. "You can't stop me." I said simply, as I shook my head and leaned forward to kiss him. He sighed against my lips. Pulling away, I saw him smile slightly. "I'm going to make your undead life a living hell." he said softly. I was still pretty giddy from the kiss and I grinned, realizing that he just said he would stay with me.

"And I'll make you realize how much you're really worth. Deal?" I stood up and held out a hand to him. He stared at my hand and then locked eyes on me. It made my heart start; seeing the small smile grow, his eyes look light, and feel his happiness and trust. "Deal." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling himself up. He started walking and I was pleased to note that my hand never left his.

**Author's Note: Pretty good? Or no? Tell me in a review. Suggest a pairing if you want!**


	18. Secret Keeper

Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter

**-Set after the Second Wizarding War. Ages: Harry is 20 and Charlie is 28. The song I used is 'Don't You' by Darren Criss. He played HP in AVPM and AVPS, so I thought it was fitting. Plus, that song is amazing, make sure to check it out-**

Secret Keeper

Harry sat at the breakfast table in the Burrow, smiling and chatting with those around him. He loved being with the Weasleys. They had brought him in without a second thought, accepting him as another part of their overly large family. Harry loved how kind and generous the Weasleys were. It warmed his heart.  
Harry was currently lightly picking at his eggs. He never had a lot of food with the Dursleys and the result was a small appetite. He couldn't handle very much food, despite the hard work of Mrs. Weasley and the house elves of Hogwarts.  
Ron sat to his right, while Charlie sat on his left. Harry tried the best he could not to blush at being so close to the handsome man. Harry hadn't seen Charlie all the much, but he acted like a schoolgirl when the dragon keeper was around. Harry was never sure if he liked Charlie's trips to Romania.  
It meant less blushing, but the man was a great source of company. Charlie had a certain openness about him that drew Harry in. His looks, intelligence, and great sense of humor didn't hurt too much either.  
Charlie was happily munching on a piece of toast when Fred handed him The Daily Prophet. Charlie snorted and swallowed his food. "I don't read this garbage." he said, and set it down in front of Harry, "Just full of rumors and the foolish acts of people I don't care about."  
Fred shook his head, "Not any more, Charlie." George took a swig of pumpkin juice, "Rita Skeeter's left-" Fred finished, "And the paper sticks to solid facts and such." Charlie shrugged, "Still doesn't interest me. I've never been much of a reader, unless it was necessary."  
Harry picked up the paper and read the front page out loud, "Several new laws to take into effect." The large table of Weasleys looked at him. Ron mumbled through his eggs, "Whaf waws?" Harry shook his head at his best mate, "If Hermione was here, she'd rip you a new one for talking with your mouth full." Ron shrugged, "Camf help ish mat."  
Harry smiled and starting reading the article. "As of today, February 12th, all hermaphrodites are to be reported to the Ministry." Harry felt his stomach lurch and he frowned, but continued on. The others were now paying more attention and Harry struggled not to let anything show on his face.  
"It is a well-known fact that the pureblood race is dying out. People like the Dark Lord Voldemort-." Here Ron and Ginny flinched and Harry offered them and apologetic glance. "-preached about superiority. However, with the war over, people only seek equality. All unmarried hermaphrodites in the Wizarding world, regardless of their blood status, are highly capable of producing pureblood heirs."  
Harry was feeling increasingly sickened by the article, but everyone was raptly listening and he had to finish it. "Due to the rarity and desirable nature of hermaphrodites, any known hermaphrodite will be paired with a pureblood. The Ministry will be holding auctions every Wednesday to provide a quick and profitable way to pair off unmarried purebloods with unmarried hermaphrodites. The Pairings will require a magical bonding. This is to assure the chance of an heir being produced. –Remington Ferladuck, second head writer of The Daily Prophet."  
Harry set the paper down gently on the table before him. He stood up unsteadily. Mrs. Weasley had worried eyes on him in seconds, "Are you all right dear?" Harry smiled a bit shakily, "I'm…I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. Just a bit tired. I…must of flown too much yesterday. I think I'm just going to take a quick nap."  
Mrs. Weasley looked closely at Harry before nodding slowly. Harry walked over to the stairs. Almost as an afterthought, Mrs. Weasley shouted, "And call me Molly, dearie!" Harry chuckled weakly as he ascended the stairs to the room he shared with Ron. He cast a quick Muffliato before closing the door and resting his head against it.  
He took a deep breath…and screamed his lungs out. He stood up and started pacing around the room. "Why, why, why, why, WHY!?" He kicked his trunk in frustration, which only succeeded in hurting his foot. He hopped over to his bed and fell on top of it.  
"Years! Years! I've been dealing with this ridiculousness for years! And now, just when my life seems the smallest bit normal, when I can feel the tiniest bit happy, something like this happens! Why me? Why did I have to be born this way?" He turned onto his side and sighed loudly.  
"It's bad enough being the Bloody-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, but I had to have the parts of a bloody girl as well?! Honestly, my life could not get any worse. Knowing my luck, I'll be sold to the highest bidder. I'll probably be the sex slave of some old man or an abusive bastard." Harry stopped ranting to himself and sat up.  
"Unless… I don't turn myself in. Hell, I've hidden this for 20 years, I can hide it longer!" He stood up and walked slowly around the room, "But what about a family? I'm not going to be a virgin forever. But I can't let anyone know or it's 'Goodbye freedom!' for me. Ugh. I can't even think about the consequences of it right now."  
"I just…need to take it one day at a time. I can do that. No problem. I'm just going to take a nice, hot shower to calm myself down a bit. Yes. That's exactly what I need to do. Just take a shower and relax. Hopefully I'll stop talking to myself before then." He shook his head at his own strangeness and left the room, heading for the bathroom across the hall.  
-Meanwhile downstairs-  
"Was it just me, or did Harry look a little pale just now?" Charlie asked. Fred and George snorted. "He's paler than a ghost all the time." they said. Ron nodded, "I'm sure he's fine. Just a bit tired, like he said." Charlie nodded, but didn't look very convinced. "I'm...I'm going to check on him. Make sure he isn't coming down with something or…something."  
Charlie headed upstairs; not noticing the weird looks his brothers gave him, and the knowing looks of the Weasley women and his father. Charlie reached Ron's bedroom and noticed the open door. Popping his head in, he looked around. No sign of Harry. Charlie frowned. Harry said he was tired, so why wasn't he sleeping?  
Charlie turned around and saw a light peeking from under the bathroom door. Oh, he's probably washing his face or brushing his teeth or something. He stepped closer heard the sound of running water. Or he's showering. Charlie bit his lip.  
He had a pretty big crush on the petite raven. He was so…perfect. Harry was like Charlie's dream guy come to life. Cute, funny, smart, strong-willed, he was just perfect. And imagining him in the shower…Charlie bit his lip more harshly. "Snap out of it, Charlie." he whispered to himself. His eyes trained on the door as he heard soft humming. Harry had a beautiful voice; Charlie had heard him sing softly every now and again.  
Harry only sang to himself, on nights when he couldn't sleep. Charlie tended to wake up at odd intervals. He was used to waking up randomly to check on the dragons and his sleep patterns hadn't changed when he came to live in his house on a nearby lake. He was constantly at the Burrow, due to both Harry's presence and his mother's nagging.  
Harry's voice drifted to Charlie's ears. "Say, wasn't that a funny day? Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you. A kind of glow of something new. Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same. Another sucker for a game kids like to play. And the rules they like to use." Charlie smiled; god Harry's voice was amazing. It was so gentle and powerful at the same time.  
Charlie put his ear to the door as Harry continued in a higher tone. "Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel for you?" Charlie frowned. If only Harry knew…Charlie felt just like the song's lyrics. He yearned to ask Harry if he returned the feelings he had for the raven.  
Maybe… Maybe Charlie could just tell him. Just say it quickly and leave. It would make things easier. It wouldn't be awkward because he wouldn't have to stay and be rejected. Harry's voice halted his thoughts.  
"The sun: telling me the night is done. Well I refuse to let it stop our fun. Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again…And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this? Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy. After all, we need sweets every now and then." Charlie wanted it. He wanted to kiss Harry. To tell him that he had loved him from afar and just couldn't take it anymore.  
Charlie had the door open and was in front of the shower before he even realized it. He froze, unsure of what to do next. The water turned off and Harry started humming again. Charlie's wide eyes flicked back and forth. 'What now?', he thought, 'What now?' The grey shower curtain was pulled back and Harry locked eyes with Charlie.  
It was silent for a moment and Charlie couldn't help but look at the beautiful form in from of him. Soft black curls were now hanging limply around a pretty face. Wide green eyes shone brilliantly. Pale skin covered every inch of that lean body. Then Charlie looked further down. The moment of silence was broken. "Sweet Merlin, Harry!"  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Harry grabbed at the towel that was on a hook on the wall and quickly wrapped himself in it. "Charlie, I can explain." Charlie looked at him incredulously, "Explain?! Harry you're a bloody hermaphrodite!" Harry launched forward and clamped a hand on Charlie's mouth. "Do you want the whole bloody world to hear you?!" he whispered angrily.  
Charlie just stared at him. "What the hell are you even doing in the bathroom?" Harry asked, removing his hand. Charlie chuckled nervously, "Um. Well. I…had to tell you something." Harry raised an eyebrow, "What did you have to tell me?" Charlie waved off the question, "It doesn't matter. More importantly, why they hell didn't you tell me-tell the family-that you're a hermaphrodite?"  
"It isn't exactly a topic that comes easily to someone. What did you expect? 'Hey Charlie, how was Romania? By the way, I have a vagina.' I'm so bloody sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!" Charlie looked sheepish, "Sorry. It's…It's just a lot to handle. I didn't mean to sound rude or anything." Harry nodded, "Whatever. Just…keep this to yourself, okay? I'll do anything, just don't tell anyone."  
Charlie was a smart man. Maybe not book smart, but he was smart. And when Harry said those words, his brain starting working double time. "Anything?" he asked. Harry looked at him curiously, before nodding slowly. Charlie grinned, "All right. I won't tell." Harry let out a thankful sigh. "On one condition." Harry nodded, "Okay…"  
"I want you to answer a question for me." Charlie said. "What's the question?" Harry asked. Charlie's voice became huskier and his bright blue eyes darkened. "I want to know which part of you comes faster." Harry's face turned red and he stuttered, "I-I don't…Why-You- I…I don't know." Charlie's grin grew, "How about we find out?"  
***Smuttyness is on - h t t p/ / marmar88 . livejournal . com*  
Author's Note: Who! I did it. Go me! Review it please! I crave the good reviews and flames make all your bacon burn. Hehe, Calcifer. Anyway, suggest a pairing if you want.**


	19. Time For A Change

-Mycroft Holmes/Harry Pairing-Request

**Background: All HP happenings were set in the Holmes' time. After Voldemort's defeat, Harry and Remus are running away from the Wizarding World. Ages: Harry is 20, Mycroft is 47, Sherlock is 40, and 'Watson' is 40. Personally I love the idea I had for 'Watson'. Enjoy!**

Time For A Change

"This is ridiculous, Harry. I don't see why I have to change my name. And so drastically, too!" Remus said, voice rising in his frustration.

Harry sighed, "Because we're going to start a new life. If you want to start our lives fresh, we need new names."

Remus huffed, "But why does it have to be so…?" He thought for a minute, looking for the right words, before deciding to move on. "I mean 'John Hamish Watson'? What kind of name is that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's _your_ name, now quite being a git."

Harry patted his pocket to make sure that their shrunken trunks were safely packed away. He took a last look around the living room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He nodded to himself and looked at his companion. Remus, or rather John, was glaring at his godson.

"I'm being a git, am I? How, pray tell, am I being a git? Is it because I don't like the fact that my name has been almost completely changed, while you just changed your surname?"

Harry looked at his godfather exasperatedly, "There is nothing wrong about the name 'Harry James Black'. No one in the Muggle world even knows Harry Potter, let alone Harry Black."

Remus crossed his arms, "No one knows Remus John Lupin, either. So why am I changing it?"

Harry rolled his eyes again, "It's a precaution. And Luna picked the names, so don't go blaming me. And at least you get to be called 'Doctor'. I don't get a cool introduction like that." Harry smiled at the older man, and grinned when the man returned it slightly.

"Fine! But I still don't like it." Dr. Watson said, uncrossing his arms and stepping in the entrance hallway and opening the door Harry.

Harry shrugged, "You don't have to like it, just get used to it." Harry walked out the door and pulled his dark gray frock coat tighter around him when the wind picked up. He waited for his companion to step out as well.

Dr. Watson grabbed his black derby hat and walking cane before leaving. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "A derby hat? It is windy, John. What's the purpose of wearing a hat that will most likely fly away with a good gust?"

John huffed, "It's my favorite hat, thank you very much. And it's staying on my head."

Harry smirked and subtly flicked his wrist. A gust picked up and ruffled John's hair and threatened to leave with his hat, had a quick hand not kept it in place.

John glared, "You, sir, are not funny." Harry put on his best 'innocent' face and smiled serenely. John turned away and began walking, cane pounding the stone pavement with his mild anger, "Not funny at all."

Harry chuckled and sped up to keep pace with his friend, "Oh well. Can't win them all, can we?" John refused to look at him, but Harry noticed the small twitch of his lips. Feeling satisfied, Harry smiled to himself through the entire walk to the train station.

-The Next Day-

"Really, John, must you be so picky? Can't we just choose a spot and live there?" Harry said petulantly. He and John were in a pub in London, seated on the stools in front of the bar. Harry sipped his beer, wishing it were butterbeer instead, and looked at John.

John shook his head, "We need to find a place that we can afford." John was nursing his own beer as he looked around the room. '_Maybe someone here can recommend a place',_ he thought to himself.

Harry stared at him. "In case you have forgotten, I have a decent amount of money in the bank." he whispered to him, narrowing his eyes when John shook his head.

"If you really wanted to start over, you would disregard that fact. We need to get a place and jobs on our own…" Harry waved away the word, "But John-" His friend cut him off before he could finish.

"And do you know how long it would take for the Goblins to sort out all of your money into Muggle currency? Longer than you would think. And wouldn't it be suspicious if two average men suddenly came into a large amount of money without jobs?"

Harry sighed, "Fine. But we aren't living in some hovel. I was locked in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life; I would appreciate living in a place that's bigger and a lot more well-kempt than that." John briefly looked sad for Harry's past, but quickly reined in his emotions.

"I now, Harry. And we will…in fact…" The bartender returned to take their empty glasses and John stopped them, "Thank you sir. Do you happen to know of any living quarters near-by? Preferably in good condition."

The swarthy man nodded and smiled wide; revealing unpleasantly crooked and yellowed teeth. "Up on Baker Street. Look for 221B." John thanked him and left a small tip along with his payment before he left the pub with Harry in tow.

A while later they arrived at their destination. It was a simple place, similar in its outside appearance to Grimmauld Place, with its sturdy brick wall and slightly ornate doorway. John smiled at Harry, "So far, so good." He walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly with his cane, Harry standing beside him.

There was a small wait before a petite older woman with her gray hair in a tight bun opened the door with a small smile. "May I help you, dears?" Harry smiled at the woman; she seemed a bit like an older version of Mrs. Weasley, "We're here to inquire about the living quarters?"

The woman opened the door wider and gestured for them to come inside. "Oh, yes, do come in. I just made some tea, if you would like some. I'm afraid if you were looking for more than one bedroom, you are out of luck. The available space I have is shared with a Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

John shook his head, "We aren't very thirsty, but thank you for your hospitality. You don't find many people kind enough to welcome two strangers into her home." The woman smiled and led them into the waiting room.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Sherlock Holmes…Isn't he a detective? Shouldn't he have his own place by now?" He had heard a few things about the man. He was eccentric, brash, but a man of many talents nonetheless. He was supposedly a very fine detective, but why would he live in such a simple and quaint place like this?

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed, "I have no idea why he lives here. I shouldn't have let him in; I can't imagine why anyone would. He's annoying, vulgar, messy-" A voice called down from the near-by staircase, "And the most _devilishly handsome_ man you will ever meet."

The men turned to the voice and saw a man walking down the stairs. He was, in fact, very attractive. His hand thick, wavy dark hair framed his ruggedly-handsome face. He was dressed well, similar to John. In fact, it seemed almost as if his outfit was made to pair with John's. His dark eyes appraised the newcomers.

"Well. I'm sure that the lovely Mrs. Hudson has successfully tarnished my good name, but please, don't run off on my account. I'm sure well be wonderful friends." Mrs. Hudson looked both affronted and abashed at the detective's words.

Harry nudged John, "He is handsome, don't you agree John?" John glared at his friend, "Do shut up, Harry." Turning to the detective with a slight blush, "Pardon my friend here, he's really not as obnoxious as one might think."

Holmes smirked, "He doesn't seem obnoxious at all. As a matter of fact, I think he and I will get along swimmingly. Would you like a tour of the quarters? They are next to mine, so we'll have to pass through the living area."

Mrs. Hudson made a noise, "Living area? You mean that mess where your so-called 'evidence' and 'lab' is placed? That room is like a jungle!" Holmes smirked, "Oh hush. It's perfectly fine. You just can't appreciate my organizational skills."

Holmes turned and went back upstairs, John and Harry trailing behind while Mrs. Hudson stayed downstairs mumbling about 'good-for-nothing men'. The men chuckled as they went up the stairs. Upon reaching the 'living area', John nearly fainted.

"I agree with that woman entirely! Organized?! This place is a pigsty! It's pure chaos!" Holmes smirked again, "Yes, but its _organized_ chaos." Harry burst into laughter and John just stood there sputtering. When the other two recovered, Sherlock gave them a tour of the place.

Finishing the tour, Harry stuck his hand out to Holmes. "Mr. Holmes, I believe we have found both a friend and a new place to live. I will take the couch and John will take the other room, if that is okay with you?" Holmes smiled and shook his hand. John started, "H-Harry! Don't I even get a say in this!"

Harry and Holmes turned to the other man. "No." they said simultaneously. Remus put a hand to his forehead, "Gods, you two are going to worse than Fred and George!" Holmes raised his eyebrow, "The Weasley twins, who own that strange joke shop?" Harry nodded, "They're good friends of ours." Holmes smiled, "It's good to connections. I'm going to enjoy you two living here."

Holmes started walking to his room, but paused at door. "Especially you, _Dr. Watson_." John removed his hand from his forehead and locked eyes with Holmes. When Holmes smirked, John blushed lightly and turned away. Harry watched the scene amused. He started when John started tidying things. He always did that when he was nervous or embarrassed.

-One Year Later- Harry's POV

"Watson, Black, we're going to see my brother. Get dressed." Holmes said, sitting in his chair and smoking his favorite pipe as he read the paper. John rolled his eyes, "We are dressed, you tosspot. We've been waiting for you to get off your arse."

Holmes shrugged, "We don't have to go _right now_." John crossed his arms, "We do if we don't want to be late. Now get off your arse." Holmes put the paper down and looked at me, "Is it just me, or is this man preoccupied with my arse?" I laughed and John blushed.

"I most certainly do not! If anything it's the reverse! Or do you not remember last night at all?" John said, face flushed with embarrassment. I groaned, "Trust me, we remember. I don't think I'll ever get the sound of your moaning out of my head."

Holmes smirked, "He is rather vocal, isn't he?" John huffed, "I'm still here!" he cried almost shrilly. Holmes nodded, "As are we, shouldn't we be leaving now?" The man got up and emptied his pipe, tossing it haphazardly on the nearest clean surface (which in itself was quite a feat).

The trio left the building and started walking. John had reined in his blush and was now talking at a steady level. "Urm, Harry? Why isn't it that-What I'm trying to say is…why didn't you just use a silencing spell?" I glared at the other man, "_Someone_ neglected to inform me that silencing spells can be cast on others. I assumed it could only be cast on those who wanted something to remain unheard."

John flushed again, "Oh. I should have corrected that." My glare intensified, "Or you could have cast the spell your bloody self!" I whispered angrily. Holmes sighed, "Now, now, settle down boys. We're almost there. Mycroft can probably hear you by now. He's got the ears of a bird."

"And the eyes to match, my dear brother." said a smooth voice to their right. Turning around, I felt my throat clench. A very attractive man was walking towards me, twirling a cane. His face was attractive, with the seriousness of Percy Weasley, but his eyes. They were brown, like his hair, but so expressive. I could practically see every shine of amusement and glitter of interest.

The man stopped in front of us and Holmes smiled rather forcefully, "Ah. One step ahead of me as always, Mycroft." I noted with a bit of amusement that Holmes seemed a bit, dare I say it, bitter. Was the man jealous? Looking back at Mycroft, I answered my own question.

He should be jealous. Mycroft was taller, more handsome in my opinion, and apparently better at the art of stealth than his younger brother. Mycroft looked at his brother and glanced pointedly at John and me, "Isn't it rude to leave out introductions? I would like to know the name of your…consort, and your young friend here."

I raised my eyebrows, "My, my, my. Recognizing the subtle signs of two lovers. What an intelligent man." Holmes, the younger, narrowed his eyes at me. "Subtle signs?" Mycroft entered in smoothly, "Close quarters. Both of you exude a sense of comfort in each other only seen in friends and lovers."

Holmes turned to him, "So how did you make the leap to lovers?" I smiled, "It's so obvious. Honestly, Holmes, your eyes are purposely trained away from John and vice versa. If you weren't lover, you were at least lusting after each other." Mycroft nodded, looking appreciatively at me, "And your hands are almost touching."

John frowned at me, "Must you embarrass me all the time, Harry?" I smiled cheekily at him, "Maybe." Holmes looked unappeased, "Then how could you tell that Harry wasn't with John? Harry is just as close as I was to him."

Mycroft shook his head, "Harry's eyes. They are bright and have an open quality about them. He doesn't have his eyes set on anyone…" Mycroft looked closely at me, "Yet." he finished. I nodded, "Yet." Holmes glared at his brother, "You plan on changing that don't you? You plan on taking my friend."

I punched Holmes in the side, "I can't simply be taken, you git! I'm not a bloody item!" Holmes flinched and struggled not to bend over. He knew that despite my lean frame, I could pack a mean punch. Holmes looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry, Harry. I meant no offence. Mycroft just _had_ to act all…superior."

Mycroft shook his head again with a smile, "My dear brother, if anyone is superior, it is you. More youth, more adventures. I'm just a simple working man." Holmes pouted (in a manly way, of course), "Working for the government. Hell, you are the government!"

Mycroft laughed good-naturedly, "Oh, Sherlock, you think too highly of me. If I were so wonderful, would I not have a partner as you do?" Holmes narrowed his eyes at his brother, "You are toying with me. If I didn't need your help I wouldn't ask for it."

Mycroft smiled, "You never ask for anything. That's just who you are. I was the one who arranged this meeting, remember? After hearing about your predicament." Holmes rolled his eyes, "More importantly, this is a terrible place to stand and chat. Let's go somewhere else."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, "Where do you propose we go? The nearest pub? France? Do be more specific, Sherlock." Holmes huffed and started walking away, stating that we would be going to the pub. He walked a good fifteen feet before John pulled him back and set him on the right path to the pub.

As I followed the amusing pair, Mycroft slipped into step with me. "May I inquire your full name?" I continued walking, "Harry James Black." I felt, more than saw, Mycroft's smile. "It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Black. I hope to be on a first name basis with you soon. And do tell my brother that 'A winged horse never flies true on the eighth of October.' Goodbye, Mr. Black."

Mycroft slipped away silently. I never changed my pace, knowing that this was to be expected. I guess that all Holmes men were mysterious in their own ways. After a moment, Holmes stepped beside me in a new outfit with John by his side. "My brother told you something. What was it?"

I sighed, "It was a hidden message. He said that 'A winged horse never flies true on the eighth of October.' Those were his exact words." Holmes grinned, "So the Italian man, Giovanni 'Pegasus' Vero will be hiding at the masquerade ball in the Otto family's house on Halloween night. I knew he had something to do with it."

John looked at him, "Did you know where he would be hiding as well?" Holmes nodded, not really paying attention. John rolled his eyes and pulled Holmes to a stop, "Then why did we just have that conversation with him?" Holmes blinked, "He wanted to meet my friend and my lover. He approves."

John stared, "So that was just one big test to see if we were 'worthy' to be with you? For me to be with you?" Holmes nodded, not understanding John's sudden angry tone. John stared a bit more, before he punched Holmes in the face and started walking home. Holmes stared after him and clutched his jaw, before turning to me.

I shrugged, "You're on your own, Holmes. Best to stick with the 'I'm sorry that I'm an inconsiderate bastard' apology." Holmes nodded, rubbing his jaw, "He's really sexy when he's angry, though." I elbowed him hard in the side. "What?" he asked. "That's my godfather, you git. I don't need to know about how sexy you think he is." I started walking home as well, Holmes following like a lost puppy.

-The Next Day-

Harry stood in doorway of 221B Baker Street. In his hand was a neatly-written letter.

_Emerald,_

_I am officially beginning my courtship of you. Be prepared._

_M.H._

"Holmes?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do we have any vases?"

"Yes…why?"

"We have exactly 20 bouquets of Amaryllises, with 20 flowers in each bouquet."

"…I hate my brother."

"I quite like him, actually. He picked my favorite flower, after all...Do you know the story behind the flower's name? I bet Mycroft does."

"…I hate you, too, Harry."

"That's not very nice. Mycroft wouldn't approve."

"Gods Harry, why don't you just marry the man!?"

"..."

"...Harry. It's illegal for two men to get married."

"Yes, it is. It really shouldn't be, though..."

"HARRY JAMES BLACK, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ATTEMPT TO MARRY MY BROTHER!"

"Even if you and John could get married, too?"

"Touché, Harry, touché."

**A/N: Did I do good? If I did, please let me know! Readers: Remember to review and suggest a pairing if you want. I'm also willing to accept Chocolate Frogs with every review.**


	20. Questionable Affairs

-Vampire Leader/Harry Pairing-Request

**Background: Set after Order of the Phoenix, Sirius didn't die. Pettigrew is in jail and Sirius is cleared of his 'crimes'.**

Questionable Affairs

Harry gazed into the fireplace, his eyes unfocused. He barely registered the dip in the cushion of the couch beside him. A throat clearing dragged his attention towards his godfather.

"Is there a particular reason for this brooding of yours?" the man asked. Harry nodded, but didn't respond further. Sirius sighed, "I thought we agreed that we would get closer. I want to know you, Harry."

Sirius placed a hand on his godson's knee, "But I can't unless you're willing to open up to me." Harry frowned and moved to lay his head on Sirius' chest. "I want to. I want to tell you everything about me and I want to know everything about you in return. But…I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

Sirius lifted a hand and carded it gently through Harry's wild locks. "There is nothing you could say that would make me love you less. We're family. You could tell me that you're secretly a circus performer on the run from a gang of Muggle drug dealers and I wouldn't give a damn."

Harry chuckled, "It's not that." Sirius waited patiently for Harry to elaborate. Harry shifted a bit to look into Sirius' eyes. "What would say if…if I was, well if I was in a…relationship?" Sirius smiled, "I'd say 'congratulations' and ask who the lucky man is."

Harry looked a bit surprised and his hands, which he had been wringing together, stopped their movement. "You…you know that I'm gay? And you're okay with it?" Sirius gave him a soft smile, "I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't."

Harry's eyes widened a bit, "You mean you…you're gay, too?" The man nodded, "Sort of. I guess you could say I'm gay for one person, if that makes any sense." Harry nodded with a small blush, "Yeah. I know what you mean. I…I don't really find anyone but the man I'm with attractive."

"So I take it that he's older than you?" Harry nodded, "You could…say that." Sirius thought for a minute, "It isn't Snape, is it?" Harry shook his head with a laugh, "No. He's okay, I guess. I mean Snape hasn't been that rude to me lately, but I'm not in a relationship with him, or any other teacher for that matter."

"So who is it, then? It's not Remus, I'd know if it was Remus." Harry looked closely at the man, "You and him, really?" Sirius nodded and shrugged, "I'm his mate. In both senses of the word. He's always been my best friend and now we're just a lot closer."

Harry smiled, "You two make a good couple." Sirius chuckled, "Now that I have your approval, will you finally tell me about your own man?" Harry blushed, "Okay. Um well. He's tall, around 6 feet, I'd say. He's got shoulder-length, straight black hair with bangs that almost reach his eyes. I run my fingers through it a lot and it's so soft-"

Sirius cleared his throat with a pointed look. "Right, off-topic. Anyway, he's got these great eyes. Their like a grayish green. He's pale, paler than me even. He's ridiculously good-looking. He has a…regal-like quality about him. He's a real gentleman, too. Very proper. He's got more class than most."

Harry looked down at his lap, "And he's uh…well he's…different. He's not exactly, what's the word I'm looking for…accepted. He's not really accepted by others. Because of who he is. And no, he isn't a werewolf. In fact, I'd go as far to say that he's as far from a werewolf as he can get."

Sirius looked down at Harry curiously, "Harry...What you're describing… it seems like... Well, let me just ask outright. Is it a vampire?" Harry nodded, still looking at him lap. Sirius sighed and poked Harry until he looked up. "I'm not mad or anything. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Harry looked hopeful, "Really? You'll accept him, accept my relationship with him?" Sirius nodded, "As long as he doesn't hurt you, he's okay in my book." Harry beamed and stood up, "That's great! I'll tell him right away…crap I forgot; Hermione took all my parchment."

Harry frowned and his brows furrowed in thought. Sirius chuckled and pointed at a near-by jar on the table, "Why don't you floo-call him?" Harry smiled and tossed him a grateful look. Grabbing a handful of powder he threw it in the fireplace and spoke clearly, "Noir Residence."

Sirius tilted his head in thought. Noir…why did that name sound so familiar? It meant something important, but he couldn't remember for the life of him. Noir, noir, noir…what was so familiar about the name. It was a simple name, but Sirius could practically see the power behind it. What was it?

Almost immediately, the green flames sprung up and Harry stuck his head inside. Sirius heard him mumble something into the flames, presumably calling for his beau. Harry popped his head out and smiled at Sirius. "He's coming through in a second."

As if on cue, a tall, well-dressed man stepped into Sirius' parlor. He wore a black suit with a partial opened button-up shirt underneath. The man's grayish green eyes landed on Sirius' own silver ones and he reached out a pale hand. "Marquas Noir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sirius took the cold hand and shook it, before his eyes widened almost comically. "Noir! That's why I remembered it! You're Marquas Noir, the leader of the Central Europe coven! You-" Before he could finish, Harry was tugging on Noir's sleeve. Harry leveled a strong glare at the man.

Sirius paled, he wasn't afraid of vampires, but he knew that they did not take well to glares or insults. Sirius tensed. If Noir attacked, he had to protect Harry. Granted he couldn't defeat a vampire on his own, but he could at least buy Harry some time. Then something strange happened.

Noir released his handshake and lifted Harry up, hugging him close with an indulgent smile. Harry smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Noir laughed, "I wasn't neglecting you on purpose, love. I just assumed your guardian would want to be introduced to me properly. This is our first time meeting, after all."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm more important than introductions. I haven't seen you in a month!" Noir sighed, "I know, I know. The coven was just getting restless again. Hunters have been breaching into our territory. It's upsetting everyone. I had to oversee a little…scrimmage." He put Harry back on the floor.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, "Did you get hurt?" Noir looked away. Harry leaned forward and whispered something in the vampire's ears. The vampire's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear. "You wouldn't?!" he said, half-asking, half-telling. Harry nodded with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"It was just a little scratch, Harry!" He sounded like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "And Demetrius was worse; he had a deep gouge in his left side." At Harry's grim look, Noir hurried to add, "But everyone's fine now. Don't worry." Harry smiled, "Good." The two turned to look at Sirius.

Sirius was finally done screaming bloody murder in his mind and he managed to smile at the vampire. "Not to be cruel or anything, but you sir, are whipped." Sirius mentally prepared to have his neck snapped, but the hand of death never came. Instead, Noir let out a deep laugh. "So true, so true."

Harry's smirk change to a grin and he reached up to kiss Noir on the lips softly, "You know you love it." Noir nodded with a smile. When Harry turned away, Noir's gaze turned soft and his eyes didn't leave the boy's form. Sirius smiled; this man was good for Harry, he decided. He definitely approved of the match.

Sirius clapped his hands together, "Well! I think it's time to get some Firewhiskey, call Remy over, and toast the couple." Harry rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Noir's arm, "He doesn't care about the toasting. He just wants to get Remus drunk again."

Sirius looked affronted and clasped a hand to his chest dramatically, "Harry, how could you think so little of me?!" Harry raised his eyebrows and fixed a look at his godfather. Sirius sighed, "Fine. You're right. But come on! Remy sings when he's drunk and you know it's hilarious!" Harry chuckled and nodded.

**Author's Note: Review and request a pairing if you like! I'll be waiting!**


	21. Where the Grass is Greener

-Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Pairing-Request

**Background: After Deathly Hallows. George has both ears, lol.**

Where the Grass is Greener

After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's demise, Harry James Potter felt…lost. He felt incomplete. He gradually drifted apart from his friends. He did his best to flee the reporters and fans, but they hounded him everywhere. He needed to escape, he needed to be free.

And there was only one person who truly understood that. George Weasley. After Fred's death, the two of them had gotten a lot closer and both spent more time in each other's presence than in others. So they made a decision. They would leave.

They couldn't just leave the Wizarding World. That was too basic. It wouldn't help them heal; it wouldn't let them be truly free. No…they had to leave in a different way. So they resolved to leave for an entirely different place.

The two young men stood in the parlor at Grimmauld Place, staring at the goodbye letters that they had written. Even if they didn't speak to the Weasleys much, they owed it to their family to tell them what was going on. They didn't mention where they were going. In fact, they didn't even know where it was they were going!

George drew Harry into a one-armed hug. Harry could never fill in the void left by Fred, but he was just as important to the redhead. Harry was his brother in all but blood. They had vowed to never leave each other. _Ever_.

Harry looked up at George, "You ready?" George nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." Harry smiled, "That's good enough."

Taking a deep breath, the two chanted out clearly, "_**Nos ad mundi ubi corda erit totum!**_ _**Nos ad mundi ubi corda erit totum!**_ _**Nos ad mundi ubi corda erit totum!**_" (Latin for "Take us to the world where our hearts will become whole again.")

A blinding white filled the parlor for a moment before it vanished, taking the two men with it…

George's POV

"Ow. Harry, are you all right?" I asked, rubbing my back as I rolled over on my stomach before pushing myself up to stand. Harry mirrored my movement, "Yeah, just in a little pain…Sweet Merlin!"

I jumped, "What the hell is it?!" Harry just stared at me in awe and moved forward to bring a hand up to my face. I looked closely at him. Wear those…pointed ears?

I brought a hand to push his curly hair away from his ears, noticing that his hair was softer and a bit longer. It now reached a bit farther than his shoulders. My own hair seemed longer, too. I had cut it recently, but it appeared to be the same length that I had in sixth year.

I gently touched his ear as he did the same with mine. We laughed nervously as our hands returned to our sides. We couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Ha-Harry? What happened?" I asked him, my eyes searching for more changes in him. His eyes looked…greener, if that made any sense. And his face was a little less manly. Harry wasn't very masculine before, but his looks had softened even further for some reason.

He shrugged, "I…I don't know. It seems like you, like we, are…magical creatures of some sort. You remind me of an elf, actually." I looked at him incredulously, "I look nothing like a house elf!"

Harry shook his head with a small smile, "No. In the Muggle world, elves are magical creatures that are very beautiful. Both men and women elves have superior looks, kind of like Veelas. Without the elemental powers and wings."

I nodded slowly, "Um. Okay. But why are we elves?" Harry shrugged again, "Good question. And where the hell are we, anyway?" We both glanced around. I notice we were in a dense forest. Like the Forbidden Forest, but…not.

"Maybe the spell didn't work. This might be some… after-effect of a failed spell." I said. Harry looked skeptical, "I guess, but this is a pretty big after-effect, if you ask me." I nodded and looked him up and down, then looked at myself. "Even our clothes are different."

Harry was wearing a pale grey short tunic over a plain white, long sleeved shirt. He also wore tan leggings and a thin belt over his tunic. I was dressed similarly, but my tunic was a light blue that matched my eyes. I smiled at Harry, "We look pretty sexy, Brother."

He let out a tinkling laugh that sounded like bells. He looked shocked at the sound and covered his mouth with a blush. I chuckled at him, surprising us both with my own melodious laugh. He reigned in his blush and looked at me, "Do you think the voice change has something to do with this?"

I was about to answer that it probably did, when we heard a noise. Our heads whipped around and we immediately went into battle-mode, standing back-to back. We held up our hands and watched as magic crackled around them.

A light and calming voice came from the direction we heard the noise and a man stepped forward. He had striking, long blond hair that flowed straight down. I took note that his eyes were pointed like ours. Another elf, then. He held his war-bow in his hands, placing it gently down in front of him.

We lowered our hands and the magic disappeared, but Harry was looking at the man-I mean elf- oddly. The man walked forward slowly, eyes concentrated on Harry. I watched him carefully. Harry didn't seem as wary. He calmly waited for the man to reach him.

The blond stood in front of Harry and they just stared at each other. It was odd and seemed…almost intimate. I cleared my throat loudly and Harry looked away with a deep blush. The elf seemed pleased and smiled at the blush, causing Harry to blush even more.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us who the bloody hell you are?" I asked. Harry swatted my arm lightly, "Don't be rude, brother." he scolded. "He hasn't introduced himself to us and you call _me _rude?" The blond drew his eyes away from Harry slowly and held out a hand to me.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." I shook the hand and crossed my arms, "George Weasley, Prince of Pranks." Harry giggled, "Don't tease him, George. And no pranks! He doesn't even know us yet."

Legolas turned and lifted Harry's small hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on the delicate hand. "I'd love to know _you_ better, little raven." Harry blushed again and took his hand back from the Elf. He bit his lip and the elf zeroed in on his lips. Harry's blush deepened, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The elf raised an eyebrow, "You are brothers, but you don't share the same surname?" I nodded, "We're not blood-related, but we are brothers." I threw and arm around Harry and he smiled up at me softly.

Legolas nodded, "Well. I should inform you that you are currently in Mirkwood. It would my pleasure to escort you to my home." I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're hospitality seems a bit strange. Who invites strangers into their home?" Legolas glanced at me before smiling at Harry.

"That is true. But your lovely little brother seems to be my mate, so I must insist." He leaned down and placed a hand on Harry's cheek. Harry sighed and leaned into his touch. I rolled my eyes, great. Now Harry was going to get a lovely-dovey with this Malfoy look-alike.

As if hearing my thoughts, Legolas looked up. "I have a feeling that my good friend, Taurnil Culnámo will enjoy meeting you as well." I frowned in thought. Well, despite the having hair that reminded me of the Malfoys, he was rather good-looking. If this…Taurnil was as handsome, I guess it would be okay.

And I wasn't just going to leave Harry. Even if he looked like he was going to melt into Legolas' arms to never be removed. I inwardly chuckled at the image. Harry looked at me as if he could tell that I was making fun of him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

Legolas' eyes watched Harry closely and then darkened when he saw Harry's tongue peek out and dive back in. He made an odd noise and turned abruptly, "It's this way." He starting walking at a brisk pace and I stifled a laugh. Harry looked at my curiously. I bent down and whispered in his ear.

He turned beet red and refused to look at me, choosing to follow Legolas. I noticed that while he remained close to the blond elf, he made sure to stay an arms-length away. I followed them dutifully, smirking all the way.

Harry's POV

I felt so stupid. I was acting like a lovesick girl! I was worse than those women who chased me with potion-laced chocolate candies. But I couldn't help it! Legolas was…dreamy. I mean, handsome. Especially with those gorgeous gray eyes of his. Only girls use words like dreamy. And I'm not a girl.

So what if my heart sped up when Legolas called me his mate? So what if I wanted to run my fingers through that silky, blond hair as he kissed me? Those were perfectly normal thoughts and actions. I wasn't acting like a girl. I wasn't! ...I was. I really was. But who cares? I'll blush as much as I want!

Legolas glanced back to see if George and I we keeping up and he flashed me a smile. Okay, I'll blush as much as I want when Legolas makes me. Stupid, sexy mate…Damn! I did it again! I mentally shook myself. Well, whatever. If he's my mate, then is normal. I should be doing this, right? Right. I'll just go with that.

We were heading deeper into the forest and Legolas claimed that we were getting close to his home, when we suddenly stopped. Well, Legolas stopped and grabbed my hand. It felt nice. I didn't even blush! 10 points to Gryffindor! George stopped on the other side of me.

Legolas tilted his head up and shouted, "Will you get out of that tree, Taurnil?!" A tall, dark-haired elf leapt gracefully down from a tall tree and landed in front of us. He had a very handome face. Not Legolas-handsome, but close. He smiled at Legolas, "Guests? We haven't had guests in a while."

He glanced at Legolas' and my joined hands and smiled, "Got yourself a little friend there?" Legolas glared, "Could you not be rude for once?" Taurnil pretended to think, "Hmm. No." George laughed and the dark-haired elf turned to him. His bright brown eyes looked George up and down.

He walked up to my brother and carded a hand through his red hair, "And who is this beautiful creature I see before me?" I watched amusedly as George's face slowly began its transformation from white to an interesting shade of pink. Ha! It wasn't just me. All submissives act like that!

I giggled and George glared at me. The effect was ruined by his blush. Legolas pulled me into his side and rested his head on top of him. I felt my face grow hot. "Damn it! Why can't I stop blushing?!" George started laughing again and I realized too late that I had said that out loud.

Legolas spun me around. "If it's any consolation… I think your blush is quite lovely, my little raven." My blush deepened and I looked away. Suddenly, the trees were a lot more interesting. "Yes. Well. Um, thanks." Legolas laughed and pressed a kiss to my undoubtedly red cheeks.

Well. The spell definitely worked.

**Author's Note: Okay. So that was like a little cuteness fest. Cute Harry, cute George. Hope you liked it. Remember to review and suggest a pairing! **


	22. The Darker Side of Love

-Hades/Harry Pairing-Request

**Background: Deathly Hallows. In order to kill Voldemort, Harry sacrificed his life. Instead of going to King's Cross, Harry was sent to the Underworld.**

The Darker Side of Love

Love took on many forms. Sometimes it was the sweet kisses and hugs of young lovers. Sometimes it was endearing names for your partner. Sometimes it was the shared secrets between two people.

And sometimes love was different. Sometimes it was unconventional. Sometimes it was unaccepted. Sometimes it was obscure. Like when you hate someone so much that all you can think about is what it would feel like to kiss them, to hold them tight, to make them fall as madly in love with you as you were with them.

And sometimes love was just dark. It was borderline painful, but full of a passion that seemed surreal. It made people greedy, it made people twisted. It made things feel so good, too good. It made things feel right when you knew bloody well that they were wrong.

And that's the kind of love that Harry craved. He wanted those moments that scared you to the point where it was exhilarating. He wanted those dark looks of lust, the feeling of being controlled. Those cravings were like a living thing, a beast inside of him that clawed and bit trying to free itself.

And that was the kind of love he had with Hades. The God of Underworld, the King of Death; those names didn't make Harry run away in fear. It made him interested. He was the first among those who had died to willingly go to Hades, to ask to be near him.

Hades wasn't surprised. Being a god tended to open one's mind to possibilities. He was, however, intrigued. This petite boy, barely a man, with his messy hair and unbelievably bright green eyes, wanted to be in his presence. It was odd, unheard of. But the raven insisted.

It made the god laugh, who was this strange man to insist on seeing him? Hades would never forget the sexy smirk on the man's face when he said, "Power is the ultimate turn-on." Hades knew exactly what the he meant. Because power meant control, and Hades did a lot of controlling.

He controlled the dead, and he controlled his little minx. The god loved when Harry would get feisty, when those green eyes would darken and he would beg and scream. He loved the heat of the moments he spent with him.

The Underworld was a cold, dark place and the warmth that came from Harry in throes of passion was absolutely _delicious_. And Harry couldn't be more pleased. He didn't care about the title of 'Consort'; he just needed the attention.

…The teasing touches and bites...The bruising holds and the harsh pain that came before the blissful pleasure. It was sickening, it was addicting. It was right, wrong, and everything in between.

And as Harry stretched out on black satin sheets, felt the cool metal on his wrists and the lovely tightness that came every time he moved, he knew that the darker side of love wasn't just what he wanted. It was what he needed. Hades descended on him and Harry welcomed the darkness.

**Author's Note: This was short, I know, but I hope it was satisfying. Review and suggest a pairing if you want.**


	23. Overprotective

-Seamus/Harry Pairing- Prompt Request

**Background: 'Older Brother' Harry has to learn to let some things go. Post-Hogwarts**

Overprotective

Harry Potter had seen and done impossible things. He battle Voldemort, skirted death…but this? This was testing his resolve to the limit.

He felt a growl threaten to come out when Rolf Scamander pressed a kiss to Luna's forehead. Harry's blood boiled, how dare he?! If that man thought that he was good enough for Harry's 'baby sister', well he was wrong. Dead wrong.

Luna was Harry's little girl. She was one of the few people who were smaller than him in height. Her pale blue eyes were wide and shone with innocence. Her blond hair framed her face to give her an angelic look.

She always spoke in riddles and Harry thought they were endearing. Others would bully her for it. That is until Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, hexed them into next week. No one hurt his sister, _no one_. Harry wouldn't allow it.

But this man, no this _imbecile_, was charming his sister! He had the audacity to kiss her in front of Harry! Harry felt his shoulders tense and a bit of his magic crackle dangerously around his hands. He was about to step forward and give this Rolf a piece of his mind when strong arms wrapped around his torso.

Harry tilted his head back to lock eyes with the blue eyes of long-time boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan. "You should settle down, mate." the sandy-haired Irishman said calmingly. Harry pouted, "But Seamus, she's my sister! I have to protect her from pervy men like him." he whispered crossly.

Seamus just smiled at him, "Harry, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? All he's done is kiss her on the forehead. You need to relax." Harry looked at him like he grew three-heads, "Are you serious? It starts with little touches like that. Then Luna's preggers with little Scamander-babies!"

Seamus chuckled and spun his boyfriend around, "Harry, trust me, you need to relax a bit. Luna's a big girl now; she can take care of herself. Remember my sister Briana?" Harry nodded, pout still firmly in place.

"I did the whole 'big brother' act and she wouldn't talk me for two weeks. She almost didn't invite me to her wedding! You wouldn't want to miss something like that, would you?" Harry shook his head reluctantly. He secretly couldn't wait until Luna's wedding.

He could hust picture her in a white gown, a floral headband in her hair, smiling at him softly before she stepped down the aisle. Or in a summer dress, barefoot and grinning as she was married under an arch in a field of daisies. She loved daisies.

Seamus smiled, "You want her to be happy, I know. But you need to ease up on the protectiveness." Harry looked a bit put-out, "So I can't rip his limbs off and feed bits of him to Buckbeak?" Seamus chuckled and flicked Harry's nose. "No, you can't."

Harry frowned, "You're no fun!" Seamus just smiled and kissed him gently, "Come on, you know you love me. And they make a cute couple, don't you think?" Harry turned around and stared at the couple for a few moments. "I guess." he said softly.

Seamus' arms returned to Harry's waist and he tucked his head in the crook of Harry's neck, placing a quick kiss on the pulse mark he found there. Harry flushed and wriggled in his arms. "Fine! I'll accept him, or whatever. But I'm hexing him if he hurts her emotionally, physically, or mentally."

**Author's Note: Another short one. But it got the point across, right? Overprotective Harry? Check. Cute pairing? Check. Seamus being kind to the 'new lovers'? Check. It's all good! Review and suggest a pairing if you want.**


	24. Destined

-Salazar Slytherin/Harry Pairing- Request

**Background: Post Moldy-Voldy death. Mentions of past Cedric/Harry**

Destined

A curly-haired witch stood, one hand on her hip and the other on her protruding stomach, glaring at the staircase. "Ronald Billius Weasley, you get your pathetic arse down here RIGHT NOW!" Ron practically flew down the stairs, actually leaping over a chair in his rush to get to his wife. "What, what is it? Are you going into labor?! Should I call the medi-witch?!"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I just wanted to show Harry what a fast, I mean caring, husband you are." Ron glared weakly at her for a moment, before grumbling about cruel wives and falling into the chair he had hurdled over.

Harry smiled from his spot in front of the fireplace; still wiping off residual soot. "You guys are too much! Married for one year and already acting like this. It's rather amusing." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Harry smiled, "Nothing, my dear, nothing." Ron crossed his arms, "Was there a reason you came here besides entertainment?"

Harry nodded, "The Goblins have contacted me. I have some sort of 'important business' to take care of on my birthday. Something about another vault. I was hoping you would accompany me." Hermione's eyes lit up, "Of course! You turn 20 in a few days don't you?" Harry gave her a sarcastic look, "Gee, I'm so glad that you remembered that my birthday is around the corner." She waved him off, "No, I mean, of course I knew! What I was referring to was your parent's vault. You'll get to see it." Harry's eyes widened, "What?!"

Hermione sat up a little straighter, her 'teaching voice' in effect. "Every wizard or witch with deceased magical parents will be able to gain access to their parents' vault once they reach 20 years of age. Before then, the vault will be completely inaccessible. This is to insure that the vault's contents are not pilfered or destroyed by others."

Harry's face became hopeful, "Do you…think that some of their stuff will be there? I don't have a lot of things that belong to them." Ron smiled softly at his best friend, "I bet there's something there, mate." Harry grinned, "I hope so…Will you guys go with me? To the vaults, I mean."

His friends nodded, "Of course." they answered in unison. Harry smiled, "Great! I'll see you guys in a few days, then." He turned to floo out, but Hermione's irritated voice stopped him. "You still won't let us throw you a party, will you?"

Harry sighed, "No, I won't. I don't want a party, and I don't want gifts. If I see a present, I will not hesitate to cast _Incendio_." Hermione pouted, "That's just stupid, Harry." Harry glanced at her over his shoulder, "I never claimed to be smart." He threw a handful of floo powder in to the fireplace and with a shout and a burst of green flames, he left.

-Three Days Later-

The trio gasped as they looked around. Gold, trunks, paintings, jewelry, books, and other valuables surrounded them on all sides. Harry's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked at a painting of his parents. They stood in the same position as they had in the Mirror of Erised, only Harry was not with them.

Harry stepped forward and smiled softly at the picture. It wasn't magical, and it didn't move, but it meant more to Harry than he thought possible. Hermione and Ron stood together behind him, letting their friend have his moment.

Harry gingerly touched the painting, before turning around. He looked up at his two best friends and they wordlessly drew him into an embrace. The three of them stood like that for a while before a gently throat clearing grasped their attention.

A stout goblin limped over to them. He favored his left side and the trio noted that he had a small cane in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. The goblin stopped in front of Harry and held out the parchment. "Your parents wanted you to have this." he said, his voice quiet and gruff.

Harry took the parchment and read it to himself; his friends stood quietly beside him but made no move to read the letter.

Dear Prongslet,

If you are reading this, it means that we are either dead or unable to be with you at the time. **That sounds so cliché, James.** Don't listen to her, Harry; she's just jealous at my skill with words. **Your father is getting off-topic. More importantly, we want to tell you that we love you.** Who's cliché, now? Lily's right, though. We do love you. And it's because of the fact that we love you that we are asking you to do something for us. **We want you to be happy, dear. If you are anything like James, you are going to wait until the last the minute to put your wants ahead of others.** I take offence in that! But really, son, listen to us. We want you to perform a spell. It will lead you in the right direction towards the life that you deserve.

Here's the spell. Inveniam lacertis beatitudinem destinatur. It means 'Let me find happiness in the arms of my destined.' **We want you be with your one true love. Just like I am with mine.** Run, Harry, your mother's going into one of her 'romantic' moods. **Harry, your father is a git. **Lies! ...**Please do this for us. **We love you, Harry.** With all of our hearts.**

Harry sighed and passed the letter to Hermione. She took it and read it with Ron. When they finished, Hermione and Ron looked up at their longtime friend. "You have to do this mate." Ron said after a long pause. Harry swiped a hand over his eyes, "How can I? What if it takes me somewhere far away? What if I never see you two again?" Hermione's face grew soft, "If that happens, then we'll miss you. But you owe it to your parents to do this, Harry. You owe it to yourself. You deserve happiness after everything that happened."

Harry looked at her and spoke bitterly, "You mean after the Battle? After I saw my friends and the people I considered family die around me? Now you want me to leave you behind as well? You want me to just forget you and go?" Hermione flinched at his tone, "I just want you to be happy. We all want that. You are the only one who hasn't truly recovered. George has a family of his own now and you just sit in Grimmauld all day. The only people you talk to are me, the Weasleys, Neville, and Luna."

Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You need this, mate. You need to move on." Harry looked at the floor, "I'm not ready, I-" Harry was cut off by a sharp pain in his shin. The goblin who had given him the letter had just whacked him in the leg with his cane. The goblin fixed Harry with a determined stare, "You listen here, Mr. Potter. I was there when your parents wrote this letter. I've been waiting years, YEARS, to open this vault! To give you that letter. And I'll be damned to stand here and let you just disregard it!"

"I'm not disregarding it, I'm just-" The goblin whacked him again, "You cast that damn spell, Mr. Potter!" Harry glared at the goblin, "Stop hitting me!" The goblin grinned evilly, revealing sharp white teeth. "I'll stop when you cast that spell." Ron stifled a laugh and Harry turned his glare on the redhead. "Fine! I'll cast the bloody spell! I'm obviously not wanted here." Hermione shook her head, "You know that isn't true, Harry. We just want you to be happy, truly happy."

Harry huffed and took the parchment from her. He reread the spell a few times so that he could recite it properly. After a minute or two, he gave the letter back to Hermione. "This better work. Or I'll find a way back and hex the lot of you." Hermione smiled at him and hugged him, her large belly making it a bit awkward. Ron hugged him next, "I'll miss you, Harry." Harry nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll miss you guys too. Tell everybody I said goodbye." Ron nodded, "Sure thing, Harry."

Harry turned to the now smirking goblin, "What's your name, anyway?" The goblin inclined his head, "Clawdread." Harry looked at him seriously, "I like you. You have a good aim with that cane. You should tell your superior to give you a raise." The goblin grinned, "Whatever you say, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to look at the painting, "You better be happy, mum and dad. I'm fulfilling your wishes, as strange as they are." He sighed, "Well. Let's get this over with. _Inveniam lacertis beatitudinem destinatur._"

A blinding light filled the vault and a thunderous clap was heard. Hermione, Ron, and Clawdread blinked a few times and looked around. Harry was gone. Ron smiled and looped an arm around his wife, "Good luck, mate."

-Hogwarts-

Harry blinked and looked around. He was Hogwarts. He was standing in front of the Great Hall. He recognized those huge wooden doors anywhere. He snorted to himself and crossed his arms, his 'destined' was in Hogwarts? He doubted it. Harry wasn't very picky, but he was certainly not going to have a relationship with a student. That was just ridiculous. Harry thought for a moment. Hogwarts wasn't even running yet. McGonagall was still rebuilding it. So no one was even in Hogwarts right now. The spell obviously failed.

He was about to turn and leave when a smiling young woman about his age walked up to him. "May I help you young man, you're looking a little lost." He shook his head, "No miss, I'm afraid I'm entirely in the wrong place." She tilted her head, "Can you tell me where you were headed? I'd be happy to guide you. Hogwarts is a big place; it's easy to get lost." Harry waved her off with a small smile. He looked up at the sky through one of the tall windows and sighed, "I know this place like the back of my hand."

She smiled, "Really? I doubt you know more than I do." she said. Harry raised an eyebrow, "I've been wandering these hallowed halls since I was eleven. I spent most of my free time searching around, finding hidden passages and exploring unused classrooms." The woman laughed, "Oh dear, you have no idea who I am, do you?" Harry turned back to her and looked at her closely. He noted her short stature, sparkling blue eyes, light brown hair, and her plump figure. She seemed to have a 'motherly' aura, like Mrs. Weasley. He automatically liked her.

He looked at her yellow dress. They were different from most robes he had seen. They weren't students' robes, obviously. He told her this and asked if she was a teacher. She laughed again, "No. I'm a Founder. Helga Hufflepuff, at your service." Harry's eyes widened and he took a step away from the woman. "No. No. No, no, no, no, no." He continued backing away and the woman grew concerned, "Are you okay?"

Harry kept backing up, heading for the exit. A tall man decked in a red and gold tunic and black slacks walked forward and placed a hand on Helga's shoulder. He had dark red hair and forest green eyes that were quite friendly-looking. Harry looked down. A wide brown belt secured a familiar sword to his hip. Oh great. Just great. The redhead looked a bit confused and asked Helga, "Is there a problem here? Why is this man so frightened? You shouldn't really here anyway, the school year hasn't started."

Harry stopped and stared at the man, "First Helga Hufflepuff, and then bloody Godric Gryffindor! Merlin this can't be happening! I DID NOT go back in time!" Harry's hands went to his windswept curls and he pulled at them in frustration. Helga gasped, "You're from the future? That's ludicrous! There is no spell to turn back time." Godric nodded and looked at the man, his eyes showing his curiosity and worry. Harry snorted; the man probably thought that Harry was insane. Hell, Harry would prefer to be insane.

A quiet voice spoke up from behind the two Founders and Harry watched another woman step forward. She was taller than Helga, but shorter than Godric. She was in a dress similar to Helga's, only it was done in dark blue with streaks of silver. Her long black hair fell past her shoulders and her diadem was placed firmly on her head.

"That is incorrect Helga. While there is no spell to go back in time, other spells such as certain locating spells require time-travel. If someone from twenty years from now was to cast a strong locating charm, their magic would bring them back in time to the location of what or who they were looking for." Harry's shoulders slumped and his hands fell to his sides, "Let me guess, you are Rowena Ravenclaw." The witch inclined her head and Harry sighed, "Is there a way to return to my time?" Rowena gestured for him to come closer and Harry dutifully walked forward.

After Harry had stopped directly in front of her, she asked him a question. "What spell did you use?" He recited the spell for her and she nodded. "What is your name?" she asked next. "Harry James Potter, miss." She smiled sadly, "Well, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your time. That spell is for revealing your destined mate and taking you to them. You will simply have to stay here." At Harry's miserable groan, Helga added, "At least you can find your mate."

Harry looked at her forlornly, "You wouldn't understand. I've put up with a lot in my life, too much. I thought I was done with all the drama when I defeated Tom Riddle." Godric perked up, "Defeated? Are you a duelist?" Harry shook his head, "Yes I have dueled several times before, but I am not a duelist." Godric looked confused, "But why did you say defeat? Surely you don't go around attacking people?" As he asked this question, another man joined the group.

He was the same height as Godric. His black hair reached his shoulders and curly. He was dressed like Godric, but his tunic was Slytherin green and the sleeves were black with silver ends. He was pale and his eyes were a pale gray. They reminded Harry of Sirius' eyes. This was obviously Salazar Slytherin. He was strikingly handsome. In fact, all of the Founders were good-looking. Helga with her pleasant smile and full figure. Rowena with her dark eyes and regal looks. Godric with his rugged looks and broad shoulders. The pictures of them on the Chocolate Frog cards didn't do them good, Harry thought idly.

Harry shook his head again, "Tom Riddle was a Dark Lord that was threatening to kill all muggles, muggle-borns, and so-called 'blood traitors'. He was pureblood supremacist and an utter madman. He killed my parents in front of me when I was a baby." Helga gasped and drew a hand to her chest, "Oh my! You poor thing!" Harry shrugged, "Its better now. He's gone for good. No more Voldemort, no more Death Eaters, everything is fine. Well, not everything. There is still prejudice…broken families…and the death toll…" He trailed off, emerald eyes unfocusing.

"Who is Voldemort? And what are Death Eaters?" Godric asked. Harry shook mentally shook himself and his eyes found Godric's, "Voldemort was the name that Tom Riddle took when he became a Dark Lord. His followers were called Death Eaters. Rowena raised a sculpted eyebrow, "Voldemort? That means 'Flight of Death' in French. Was that the reasoning behind it?" Harry looked surprised, "Actually no. I don't think he knew that. He came up with it by creating an anagram. His full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, became the phrase 'I am Lord Voldemort'."

Slytherin was staring intensely at Harry. "_How do we know you aren't lying_?" the man hissed in Parseltongue. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "I can take Veritaserum, if it would please you Lord Slytherin." Slytherin's face didn't register shock, but he did raise an eyebrow. "You can understand the language of the snakes?" he asked. "_And speak it, too._" Harry hissed in reply. Slytherin looked impressed and he smiled slightly, "I was afraid I was the only one with the gift."

Harry shook his head, "Your descendants carry the trait, but only a few of them can use it. Tom Riddle was your heir, apparently. He accidentally passed the trait to me when he made me a Horcrux." Rowena flinched, "Horcrux? That is extremely Dark and powerful magic." Harry nodded, "Yeah. I'm just glad that it's out of me." Rowena stared, "You can't be serious. You would have to die for that to happen." Harry smiled weakly and he brought a hand up to the back of his neck. He suddenly looked very sheepish. He looked at the floor and mumbled something under his breath.

Rowena tilted his head back up, "Repeat what you just said for us to hear, please." Harry cleared his throat, "Um, I…I did die. Temporarily. It was only for a minute or two." he said softly. Rowena pulled away as if burned, "You DIED?" she and Helga asked incredulously. Harry flinched and rubbed his arm awkwardly, "That's the reaction I was worried about." Godric crossed his arms, "And what other reaction would there be? You can't just tell someone that you died temporarily!" Harry shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, really."

Slytherin snorted, "Not a big deal, he says…If you died, how it that you are living now?" This boy was ridiculous. He was too short, as short as a girl. He was too pretty, as well. It was strange. And he just spewed lies too easily; it was like Harry thought they were the truth. But that was even more ridiculous. Harry shrugged again, "Dumbledore, he was my headmaster when I went here, said it was complex. Apparently since I sacrificed myself for countless others, and for what he called the 'Greater Good', I didn't die completely. Only the Horcrux inside of me did." Helga suddenly drew him into an abrupt hug.

He froze, before returning her hug. Helga released him after a moment and he asked her why she gave him a hug. "You, young man, have been through a lot. I have a feeling that wasn't everything, either. I know that it won't fix everything, but I thought that a hug would help." Harry smiled, "Thank you, Helga. I appreciate the gesture." Slytherin frowned, "I still don't believe you." Harry swiveled to glare at him and his smile disappeared, "And I still can't believe that I was almost sorted into your House. You, sir, are a complete prat." Slytherin rolled his eyes.

Harry turned to Godric and his face became open and he grinned at the taller man, "I'm a lion and proud of it!" Godric smiled and clapped him on the back, "And I'm proud to have a man like you carrying my good name. It's nice to hear someone tell Sal off." Harry turned to Rowena, "And I have a friend who was a Ravenclaw. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met. And though she spoke in riddles and acted different than most, I've never known a brighter witch." Rowena smiled and Harry's brow furrowed in thought.

"Hermione was very bright as well, but she was all facts. Luna's smarter in other ways." Harry turned to Helga, "And I knew a boy from Hufflepuff, too, named Cedric. He was very polite and quite talented in several things. He was probably the most charming man I ever met." Helga beamed and Harry's happy tone turned a bit remorseful, "Cedric was a gentle and well-loved person. He died protecting me, like so many others…like my parents…Voldemort was a skilled duelist; Cedric didn't stand a chance against him."

Harry felt a prickling behind his eyes and he blinked rapidly to clear it. Still, a single tear left his eyes and fell to the ground, "I loved him. We were young and foolish, but I loved him. It still hurts. Even after so many years, it still hurts." Salazar felt a pain in his chest. He glared; why won't that boy stop crying? It made him look so vulnerable and sad. Salazar wanted to wipe those stupid tears away. He wanted to shake the boy and tell him to stop being sad. Merlin, why did his chest hurt so much?!

Harry wiped his eyes and looked at Godric apologetically, "Sorry. It isn't very brave of me to cry." Godric shook his head and placed a hand on Harry's small shoulder, "It takes a lot of courage to cry, especially in front of others. I'm happy to know that there are people like you in my House." Helga's smiled sadly and she grabbed his hand.

He looked up and locked eyes with the woman. "It's all right dear. You don't have to tell us anymore, if you don't want to." Harry smiled at her in thanks. He suddenly looked shy, "Is there, I mean, c-could I possibly…would it be alright if I stayed here? I mean my mate is supposed to be here and…Hogwarts was like home for me back in my time."

Rowena smiled, "And it will be a home for you now. We've got a spare room set up near all of ours. You are free to use it." Harry smiled, "Thank you, Rowena." Helga pulled his hand and started walking off. "You are going to love the rooms! I think they will be perfect for you." she said as she dragged him away. Rowena turned and glared at Salazar, "Harry's right. You are being a prat." The man rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly believe the words he spewed off? It was nonsense, utter nonsense." Rowena's hand twitched, as if she was about to slap him, but she just smiled.

"You know, Salazar? I'm going to enjoy tomorrow. Because if Harry isn't too offended to take Veritaserum and he tells us his story, you will see that he speaks the truth." She turned around and stalked off after Harry and Helga. Godric turned to Salazar, "You know she's right, mate. Rowena's never wrong. And I for one believe Harry. Even if he was lying, what would he gain from it? A few gasps and more hugs from Helga? You should give him a chance, Sal. If he was telling the truth, than that is the least you can give him."

Godric walked off in the same direction as the girls. Salazar stared after them. He just wanted that Potter boy to be out of his life.

-The Next Day-

Harry woke up, feeling a lot better than he had the previous day. Yes, he was stuck in the past. Yes, Slytherin was more of a prat than Malfoy on a bad hair day. But he had met three great people. Helga was like Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey rolled into one, lovely woman. Rowena was like a pleasant mix of Hermione and McGonagall. And Godric reminded Harry strongly of the two oldest Weasleys, Bill and Charlie.

Harry wasn't sure if the he would ever find is so-called 'destined mate', but he was happy. Just being in Hogwarts was enough to put a smile on his face. Harry stretched his arms out, happily looking around the room. Last night, he only noticed a few things. The room's color scheme was a pleasing mix of green and blue. The bed he had slept in had a black duvet and silver sheets.

He moved away all of the covers and got up, casually flicking his wrist to make the bed. He looked down at his clothes. Helga had given him a pair of pajamas and they were wonderfully comfortable and warm. Harry silently debated keeping them on, but decided against it. He quickly went to the adjoining bathroom and took a bath. Regardless of how girly it sounded, Harry loved a good bubble bath. It never ceased to relax him. After he was done, he dried off and went back to the bedroom.

He walked over to the wardrobe by the window and opened it. Sure enough, it was full of clothes, all of them appearing to be in his size. Harry loved magic. He picked out a pair of black dragon hide pants and a gray tunic. He pulled on the clothes and smiled. The pants fit him snugly and the tunic was comfortable. He went to the nightstand by his bed and grabbed his wand and holster, strapping it to his arm.

He looked out the window. The sky was a pale gray, not quite blue yet. It was probably around five or so in the morning. At the earliest, it was 3. Harry shrugged and left the bedroom. He glanced around; Helga said that his room was near the Room of Requirement. He smiled fondly, remembering DA sessions and quiet studying lessons.

Harry turned around, seeing a portrait of a handsome man with a phoenix on his shoulder. The man appeared to be sleeping. Harry's smiled grew, thinking of Fawkes. And the man bore a resemblance to Neville. He had the same, slightly curled brown hair and a friendly face.

The phoenix opened his beak and a musical trill came out. The man jumped a bit at the rude awakening, revealing dark blue eyes. "Stupid bird." he mumbled. Harry let out a giggled and the man's eyes found his. "Oh. Good morning. Haven't seen you before. I've been incredible bored here, just waiting for someone to start living in this room." Harry smiled, "Well, if you're luckily, I'll stay in this room." The man smiled, "I certainly am lucky. What's your name, cutie?"

Harry blushed, "I'm Harry Potter. And you are?" The phoenix let out another trill. The man shook his head, "My name is Alexander Delviay, and my loud friend here is called Redwing. Not a very creative name, I know, but she seems to like it." Harry smiled, "She has a beautiful voice. I knew a phoenix myself, once. His name was Fawkes. He was very brave for a bird." Redwing preened at the compliment and the man rolled his eyes with a smile, "She's going to act all proud for the whole day."

His attention went back to Harry, "Would you like to give me a password?" Harry nodded, "Is 'Marauders' okay?" The man nodded, "Sure thing, cutie." Harry blushed again, "Must you call me that?" Alexander grinned, "Hey, it's not my fault you're cute!" Harry glared weakly at him and stuck out his tongue. "Meanie!" he said, before turning back around and walking off. He could still hear Alexander's laughter as he rounded the corner.

Harry walked around, quickly spotting the Room of Requirement. He didn't go inside, just stood in front of it smiling. He turned around and headed to the Great Hall. Moments later he stood in front of the huge doors that he had arrived in front of the day before. He pushed the doors open gently. The Founders were seated at a large round table in the middle of the Hall. They all turned towards him and he blushed. Godric waved him over, "Come here, Harry." Harry dutifully walked forward and sat between him and Helga.

"You should eat something; put some meat on those bones." Helga said as she filled a plate with food and placed it in front of Harry. Harry couldn't help it; he burst into a fit of giggles. Helga, Rowena, and Godric looked at him curiously with smiles on their faces. Harry's laughter was nice to hear. Even Salazar looked a bit less…prat-like hearing it.

Harry gradually stopped laughing and smiled at Helga. "You remind me of someone from my time. Her name was Molly Weasley. You sounded just like her just then." Helga smiled, "You sound quite fond of her." Harry nodded, "She was like a mother to me. I was friends with her youngest son and she welcomed me into her family." Helga beamed, happy to resemble someone that Harry liked. Godric nudged Harry, "So, um, well we were wondering-"

Harry sighed, "You want me to take Veritaserum, don't you?" Godric nodded, frowning slightly, "One of us doesn't believe you." he said, sending an accusing glare at the other man. Harry patted Godric's arm lightly, "I don't mind, Godric. Honestly, I've been suspected of things worse than lying." Rowena looked at him, "Would you mind taking the Veritaserum and telling us your story?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't mind, but it might be easier to watch my memories instead. Memories can't lie." He looked at Slytherin and the man inclined his head. The man was about to say something, but Helga interrupted. "Fine, but we should finish breakfast first." Harry smiled at her, "If you are anything like Mrs. Weasley, its best if we all do what you ask or get an earful." Rowena, Slytherin, and Godric shared a look and nodded. Helga shrugged, "It's true. I've been known to make a few comments." Rowena looked at her, "And or threats." Helga nodded, "And or threats."

So the group continued to do their things. Rowena and Helga chatted about Charms while they nibbled on their food. Slytherin ate and stared at Harry rather intently, though no one noticed. Godric and Harry laughed and talked about Quidditch as they ate. The rest of the meal was simple. The girls were being entertained by Godric and Harry. The redhead had stolen a slice of pear from Harry's plate and was dangling it in front of the raven. Harry was glaring weakly as he lunged for the fruit, but Godric just pulled it away and laughed.

This went on for a few minutes and Salazar watched in silent anger. He didn't know why he was angry, but he was. It was like a fire that erupted in his heart and pumped the organ, bringing that same fire into every part of his body. A smirk came over Harry face and this time he grabbed Godric's arm just before he lunged. His plan worked and his lips wrapped around the fruit and sub-sequentially Godric's fingers. Harry pulled away with a triumph grin. Salazar snapped. He stood up abruptly and punched Godric in the face.

Rowena and Helga gasped as Godric fell down, holding his nose. Harry stood up as well, rushing to Godric's side. "Episkey!" he said, helping Godric to his feet. The raven glared at Slytherin, "What the hell is your problem?" Slytherin took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He looked down at his hand, blood dripping from his knuckles. He looked at Harry, "I-I don't know. I just- You and he were- I don't know." Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the man's hand, "Thanks for clearing that up so well. Episkey."

Harry let his hand go and Slytherin frowned. The man took Harry's hand and stared at it. "Honestly Slytherin, what the hell is wrong with you." Slytherin shook his head. "Look," he whispered almost reverently, "The fit together…perfectly." Harry's eyes widened and he swallowed, "So?" Rowena was the first to catch on, "He's your destined, Harry." Harry pulled his hand away and turned to glare at Rowena, "He most certainly is not! I'm not mated to someone who not only doubts me, but had the gall to hurt my friend!" Slytherin glared, "I only did it because you were so close to him!"

Harry turned to him, "What?" Slytherin crossed his arms, "You were sucking his bloody fingers!" Godric looked at him, "He did not! We were just messing around, Sal." Slytherin glared at the redhead, "So I was just imagining things, was I?! I just imagined those soft, pink lips wrapped around your fingers!"

Harry blushed, "It wasn't like that." Slytherin looked at him like he was crazy, "It was. You just had to ruin everything, didn't you? You had to come here and look at me with those stupid, gorgeous eyes! And that sexy smirk! I swear; you came here just to drive me insane!" Slytherin's chest moved up and down rapidly, the after-effect of all his shouting. Harry stared at him, "I…I don't know how to respond to that." Slytherin's hand itched. He wasn't sure if he was about to hug or backhand the boy in front of him. He was leaning towards the first one, though, and the thought disturbed him.

Helga, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, cleared her throat. "I think that the two of you should kiss." Harry started, "What?! How is that going to help!?" Slytherin crossed his arms and tilted his head in thought, "She had a point." Harry turned to him, "What point? You can't possible want to kiss me?" Godric snorted, "I think that's the least of your worries, Harry. It seems like getting him to not want that would be the problem." Harry flushed, "Well that's just dumb, I'm not-" He was cut off by a pair of firm lips on his. He made a noise of protest and Slytherin's hand moved to squeeze his ass.

Harry gasped, which allowed the other man's tongue to slither in (A/N: see what I did there?). Harry moaned as his mouth was thoroughly ravaged. Slytherin pulled away when the need to breathe was prominent and he smirked at the boy, his strong arms still wrapped around the raven's torso. Harry glared at him, "That wasn't very fair." Slytherin nodded and shrugged, "I don't play fair." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed at the other man's chest, "Stupid git." Helga clapped her hands, "Yay, all's well that ends well!" Godric frowned, "Hello! I got punched in the nose!" Rowena waved him off, "And?"

The redhead pouted, "I hate you all. Harry smiled, "There's a fine line between hate and love, you know." Salazar raised an eyebrow, "Did you just suggest-?" Harry hit him again, "No. It takes a lot more than a good snog to get me to love you." The man thought for a moment, "What about two good snogs?" Harry shook his head, "Stupid git."

**Author's Note: So...yeah. That was quite long compared to the last few stories. Remember to review! **


	25. Deadly Marks

-James Stark/Harry Pairing- Request

**Background: Set in the Chicago House of Night. Harry was wizard, but now he's a fledgling vampire like Stark and a newcomer to the 'school'. He lost magic, but gained an interesting ability.**

Deadly Marks

Stark glared at the target in front of him. It wasn't that he doubted his archery; he _never missed a target_. The problem was that he couldn't force a target, his affinity prevented that. His target was created with his mind and his heart. If he was somehow dissuaded from the target that was in front of him, he could wind up killing someone.

Suffice it to say that he thought of his affinity as a blessing and a curse. He hated imagining the damage that might happen if his mind or his heart were to slip. He trained, there was never a day when he didn't at least _attempt_ to train, but it was difficult.

Stark lifted his bow. If only he could rid himself of his emotions, his stray thoughts. What if he shot a loved one in a fit of anger? He positioned the arrow and pulled back. He did his best to clear his mind, to forget anything that might ruin his shot…

He released the arrow and watched as it struck (a bull's-eye, of course) and the loud 'thunk' it made brought a smirk to his lip. He was about to turn away when he stopped by a short male. Messy black, messier than Stark's, and smooth pale skin that hugged a lithe figure entered his vision. Must be the new kid, he thought.

The shorter man's impossible green eyes locked on Stark's. His sweet smell almost made Stark lean down and inhale deeply at the crook of his neck. A lovely British voice penetrated Stark's thoughts, "Bet I can bet that." Stark raised an eyebrow at the man, taking in the interesting mark.

On the man's forehead, a lightning bolt was placed directly in the center of the crescent mark that was found on all of the fledglings. It was some kind of odd scar, and it should have disappeared during the change, but it stood glaring in its obviousness. It made Stark's mark look insignificant in comparison.

The man's challenge intrigued him, "Care to try?" Stark waved his arm in a clear 'go ahead and try' gesture. The man smirked and drew out two daggers. He smirked and turned away from the target. Throwing the daggers behind him swiftly, Stark nearly cried out as he watched the two projectiles slice through his arrow to hit the center of the target.

Stark turned to the man, eyes wide in shock. The man smiled and held out a hand, "Harry Potter, at your service." Stark looked at Harry closely, before shaking his hand. Using the momentum, Stark pulled the other man flush against him.

"I'm James Stark, but you can just call me Stark… I think we're going to be good friends, Harry." Harry looked surprised, then intrigued, "…I think you're right, Stark." Stark smirked, "Care for a rematch, shorty?" Harry glared, "You're on, _James_." Stark laughed, "Oh, I love a good challenge."

The days flew by, the months passed quickly. Stark would spent hours talking and practicing with Harry, to the amusement of his mentor, Will. The man who was currently asking him to shoot the target. But…Stark couldn't do it. He couldn't focus at all. His thoughts kept drifting to his green-eyed, dagger-loving companion.

He completely obsessed. The way Harry moved, the way he spoke. He loved it all. He loved how Harry was out-going and fun, but sometimes just plain cute. Stark's dreams were full of green eyes and ridiculously pale skin, of messy curls and a sinful-looking pair of lips, of a soft accent and even softer smiles.

The man fascinated him. His ability was actually quite similar to Stark's. Except that Harry's ability was deadly accuracy without sight. He could picture a target and hit it precisely, but only if his eyes were elsewhere. It was a peculiar ability, but very interesting.

Stark almost laughed out loud, remembering the time when Harry secured a note to the wall with a flick of his wrist. He membered the words on the note, written in Harry's adorably untidy handwriting, "This dagger is going into your head if you steal my cereal again, you stupid prat."

Stark drew back the arrow, but even Will could tell that he was too distracted. Suddenly, Harry entered the practice area and slid up to Stark's side. He placed a delicate hand on Stark's shoulder, "Hey, Stark!" The touch jostled Stark and he released the arrow. It flew true, hitting the target directly in the center.

Stark placed the bow down and turned to Harry, "You…grounded me just then." Harry's head tilted to the side cutely, "What?" Stark pointed at his head, "My thoughts were clouded; you cleared my mind…with just a touch." Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the ground embarrassed.

Will stepped forward, "I'd like to propose a test. If Harry can ground Stark, perhaps the reverse is true as well?" Harry, not one to dismiss the thoughts of a mentor, drew out his daggers. Stark placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Still facing the target, Harry threw the daggers, face lighting up in surprise when they still hit their mark.

Harry turned and threw his arms around his companion, "This is amazing! We can counter-act the flaws in our abilities!" Stark slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter man, holding him tightly. His chest felt strange for some reason, but it was…a nice. It was like he being warmed up from the inside.

Harry's arms began to move away and Stark's grip tightened. "Mine." he whispered against the dark curls on Harry's head. Harry stiffened, before relaxing and pulling away slightly to look in Stark's big brown eyes. "Yours," he said softly, "I've been yours since the day we met."

Stark's eyes flicked to his mentor and Will took the unspoken hint to leave. Stark watched him leave before placing a sweet kiss on Harry's pink lips. They were so soft and Stark made a pleased noise, swiping his tongue along the crease of Harry's lips.

Harry's mouth opened with a soft sound, followed by a moan when Stark's tongue wrapped around his and sucked. The two were impossibly close and the air around them seemed to thicken with lust. Harry's legs wrapped around Stark's and their erections brushed together lightly.

That was all it to. Stark growled possessively and tightened his grip around Harry as he raced to his rooms. Which, in an odd twist of fate, were also Harry's. Stark couldn't remember ever running faster and he practically broke the door in his attempt to enter the room.

Harry had clutched him like a lifeline and made a noise of protest as he was thrown on the bed. Stark's body was on Harry's in seconds and Harry's protests were silenced as their kissing resumed. Stark's hands roamed up the smaller man's shirt and he smirked at the keening noise that Harry made when a nipple was swiped over.

Stark repeated the action and Harry arched up into his hands as he pleaded, "S-Stark. Ple-please, please!" Stark's lips drifted down to suck on Harry's neck and the begging increased. Stark's eyes darkened and he ripped off their shirts, eager to feel more of Harry.

Harry made an appreciative noise and his hands moved over Stark's chest as he stared at the hard muscles. Stark grinned, "Like what you see, _Harry_?" The other man shivered and drew his eyes back up to Stark's. "Yes, yes I do." he said, before an evil smirk covered his face.

Harry kept eye contact with Stark and he slowly rolled his hips. Stark groaned and started sucking on Harry's neck again, enjoying the moans that flew from Harry's mouth. Stark began thrusting against Harry, picking up speed as he went. Harry's moans grew louder and Stark lifted his head to take in the sight before him.

Harry's eyes were dark and peeked out through partially closed eyelids. His lips looked fuller and wet from their kisses and his dark hair was splayed out on the pillow. Harry rolled his hips more and pulled Stark back down for another passionate kiss.

Stark growled approvingly and teased the other man's tongue, pleased by the vibrations of the moans that travelled into his mouth. He brought his head up and started thrusting even faster, feeling himself at the precipice of release.

His mouth found Harry's neck and he bit down harshly. Harry cried out in pain and pleasure as Stark bit him and he came, sporadically convulsing against the man he was pinned under. Stark trust a few more times and came as well, licking the bite on Harry's neck to soothe it.

Harry panted, "That was so good, Stark." Stark nodded, placing small kisses all over Harry's neck and face, "Just imagine what the sex will be like." Harry froze and that sinful smirk returned, "What exactly do you want me to imagine? Me riding your cock? Or maybe I should imagine myself on all fours as you pound into me right here on the bed?"

"Fuck Harry, I'm going to get hard again." Harry laughed, "Was it something I said?" Stark glared, "You are such a dirty little minx." Harry nodded, "Only for you, luv." Stark looked at him and Harry wriggled his hips. Firm lips were on his in an instant. Harry moaned happily, who knew that Chicago would be so much fun?

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was only slightly dirty and very short. A very quick 'quickie', if you will. So don't hate me, the dirty stuff is 'cuming' later. Oh my god, I can't believe I just made that joke. I'm such a child. Anyway, I've noticed that I've been neglecting the other stories I have started. So the waits between the chapters in this may be longer. I need to focus a bit on updating my other stuff. Don't hate me!**


	26. Soft Wings

**A/N: I FIXED THE LINK! AT LEAST, I THINK I DID. GO CHECK OUT THE HERMAPHRODITE CHAPTER, IF YOU WANT TO FIND THE LINK FOR MY BAD ATTEMPT AT SMUT!**

Kalona/Harry pairing

Soft Wings

-Kalona Pov-  
I've amused myself with women who pale in comparison to Nyx, and more importantly, my beautiful A-ya.  
My A-ya... I can almost hear her sweet voice, lovely, even as she bound me to the earth and disappeared. I close my eyes and see her form crumble, just as it did all those years ago...  
But it matters not, for Nyx shall pay for what she did. I will laugh as her children die beneath my hands.  
I spread my black wings, rejoicing for a moment in the sheer ecstasy of the feel of the air around me, of the powerful gusts of wind created by my own appendages.  
Just as I am about to take off, I see her. Long black hair, gentle waves cascading down a narrow back to rest on supple curves.  
My eyes rest on the palest skin I've ever seen, with a glow emitting from it almost as strong as the aura of pure power around her form.  
The beauty turns around and looks at me with startled wide eyes, as green as any garden and she blushes, the pink rising up to become lovely roses on the soft cheeks that beg to be caressed.  
I watch as she looks at the ground, worrying plump red lips beneath her teeth. "Hello," she whispers, her voice soft, yet indued with strength.  
It is then that I take in the clothes, the tight black jeans with a silver belt. The plain white t-shirt showing off lean, muscular arms. The beauty steps closer, a dainty hand reaching out in front of me.  
"I'm Harry Potter-Black, and you are?" My mind seems to blink; so the beauty is a male? No matter, he will be mine. I've never felt such an immediate surge of need and want since...A-Ya.  
"Kalona. My name is Kalona."  
I grasp his hand, using it to pull him to me. He gasps and I lean down to whisper in his ear, "Are you sent to chain me, beloved?"  
He shakes his head, moving his head up and holding eye contact with me, "I could never chain you. You, a being with so much strength, yet so much heartache. To chain you, I would have to break your spirit further, remove the sky, and let the earth swallow you whole. If my power is capable, my mind and soul are not. I shall never chain you, Kalona."  
I nodded, pulling him impossibly closer, and breathing in his scent deeply. Freedom, grass, sky, beauty; they all rose to meet my nose as I smelled my new beloved, my Consort.  
If I can never bring myself to his level of purity and glorious innocence, then I will break him, dragging him in the dark embrace of my own heart.  
-Harry Pov-  
I briefly thought of the world I was leaving behind. Friends, some meaning more to me than family. I looked deep into Kalona's eyes, sighing as I felt the darkness take me over as he drew soft wings around my body. Goodbye...  
**A/N: Finally! Not my best work, I'll admit, but it is another chapter! So whoo-hoo!**


	27. Codename Mage

Captain America/Harry Pairing

Codename Mage

Clint smiled widely at Natasha as he spoke in a sing-song voice, "Guess who Fury's bringing over-go ahead, guess!" Bruce frowned, "Um, isn't he a bit too cheerful about this situation? I mean, there IS a crazed God loose who wants to enslave Earth."  
Natasha gave him the same black face she showed everyone, but a ghost of a smile appeared for a split second. She turned to face Clint, "He's coming, isn't he?"  
Clint clapped his hands together and rubbed them with a grin, "Hell yeah! Just like Cairo!" Natasha froze for a second and gave what might have been a shiver; it was hard to tell with her as she was a master at controlling her emotions and reactions.  
"If he does something like he did in Cairo, I'll kill him. He almost died."  
Clint's eyes were still amused, even though his smile dropped a bit, "Scared the hell out of me when he did that, but it was pretty cool. You know-once we found out he was still breathing and all."  
Tony raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you talking about? And how come I don't know him already?" Steve, despite not wanting to, had to agree with the egotistical man. Who were they referring to?  
Bruce just sighed, rolling his shoulders and waiting for answers to come when they would. He might always be angry, but he also was intelligent. And with intelligence came patience.  
The sound of a door opening made all four heads turn. Thor walked in, looking grim, Fury behind him.  
Thor looked at Fury, "He sounds too much like Loki. No good will come of this." Fury shook his head, "You may be entitled to your opinion, but MY decision is final."  
Natasha spoke up before Thor could respond, "So, it's true then? Your asking Harry to help?" Clint looked affronted, "Did you doubt my intel?" Natasha stayed silent, only smiling that almost imperceptible smile when Fury inclined his head.  
Steve was getting a headache, "Who is this person?" Fury looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think it's better you meet him yourself." Fury tapped into his communicator, "Coulson, bring in Mage."  
Seconds later, the door opened again, two more people coming into the 'meeting room' for the so-called Avengers. Phil Coulson was smiling as he talked to a man who looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties.  
The man was shorter than most men, probably only 5'5'' or so. His hair was a mess of feathery, dark brown strands that curled slightly at his pale neck and ears and obscured his forehead, but not the bright blue-green eyes below it. (A/N: Think more mature version of Daniel in GoF)  
Pink lips opened to let out a chuckle at something the agent said before his eyes swept around the room. Landing on Clint, the man rushed forward and was drawn into a friendly side-hug by the archer. Natasha watched them smile at each other before clearing her throat. The new man-Harry-turned and welcomed her for a strong hug with an indulgent smile. She pulled away only to smack him on the back of the head.  
Harry winced, rubbing his head with a hand that contained pale red scars, "What was that for, 'Tasha?" She fixed him with a mild glare, "For not responding to my texts!" Harry put up two pale hands in defense, "Muggle stuff doesn't work at-" He cut himself off, looking at the other people in the room.  
His eyes landed on Thor and he gasped, "Wow, a real Asgardian. 'Mione would love to meet you. She read so much about you an your culture. Well, what was there of it. Most people don't believe you exist. Then again, most people don't believe I exist."  
Tony was staring at Harry intensely, prompting the younger man to turn to him, "What?" The billionaire smirked, "You sound like Jarvis. British that is. Kinda sexy." Harry looked a bot flustered, his cheeks slightly pink, "Um...thank you. I...who are you?"  
Tony blinked owlishly at him, clearly shocked, "Tony Stark. Iron Man. How is it that you've heard of Fabio over there and not me? I'm on every media source out there. Hell, I am the media!" Harry shrugged, "Not much of a news person, bad past with reporters and such."  
Here he frowned before shaking his head. Fury grunted, "Can we get on with the introductions before you get my team all invested in figuring you out?" Harry flushed again and nodded.  
Phil spoke up, "So, this is Harry Potter. That's Bruce Banner, or Hulk, and that's Captan America-um, Steve Rogers. He doesn't know that many new things; he was frozen for a a few decades or so." Phil looked a bit starstruck for a moment, before clearing his throat and dismissing himself.  
Harry's bottom lip stuck out just a bit, "Phil didn't even ask me about Teddy. Is he okay?" Fury nodded, "Just the same old same old. Worldwide threat of extermination get him a little stressed. That and he's worried about some gift he plans on giving some woman. Just complicates things, women. Fucks shit up." At a harsh glare, he changed his tune, "Accept Natasha."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I still can't get over the similarities between you and Mad-Eye." Fury growled, "I'm a lot nicer to look at." Harry laughed loudly, "Don't let Minnie hear you say that!" Fury frowned, "Are they...?" Harry fake-gagged, "Merlin, no, that's gross! She's just protective over him. And vice versa. Like siblings, they are. Weird, but kind of nice."  
Fury rolled his good eye, "Whatever, Mage-boy. Captain! Fill him in!" With that order, he strode off, coat swishing dramatically and causing Harry to hide another laugh.  
Steve blinked, jolted from his assessment of the newcomer, "Yes, sir. Nice to meet you, Harry-or Mage?" he said, stretching out a hand for him to shake. Harry acquiesced, "You can call me which ever you prefer. The latter has to do with my skill set." Steve felt a shock of lightning and warmth when they shook hands and let go before he pulled the smaller man to him, a strange possessiveness overcoming him.  
"I can still call you Short Stuff, though, right?" Clint asked with a grin. Harry was beside him in a flash, swatting him on the arm, "No! You aren't even that much taller then me!" Tony smirked, "Can I call you back to my place?"  
Harry flushed, "N-no! Stop that! Just because I'm out, doesn't mean you can just-say things like that!" Steve looked confused, "Out? Out where?" Harry laughed, "Out as in openly gay. You remind me of Draco when we first moved to Muggle London. So confused by things."  
Natasha looked up from the file she was examining, "You two still together, then?" Steve felt cold, then warm. The knowledge that it was socially acceptable to be gay was told to him by Tony, after the man confessed to being bi-curious.  
But the knowledge that this new man was with someone made cold stab through his chest, followed by a white hot piercing of anger and displeasure. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he have feelings for a man he just met?  
Harry shook his head, "No, we broke up last week. I needed someone a little more...strong. He needed someone-something else? I guess? He wasn't very specific. And I wanted a little more romance than he could give. We're still friends, but the love kind of faded. Oddly enough, the sex lasted longer then the relationship. But we're done with that now, too."  
The fact that his face was clear of any embarrassed color was rather shocking. He flushed at compliments and implied statements, but not at his sex life? Odd. Steve himself was flushed a bit, more so from the fact that Harry clearly enjoyed whatever he had with this Draco person.  
Tony smirked, "So, you're single, then." Harry crossed his arms, "And if I am?" The smirk grew, "I'd ask you out." Harry smiled sweetly, "And I'd say no. I've had enough playboys, Stark." Tony looked wounded, "Last names, really?" Harry nodded, "Until you earn your first name."  
The other man pouted. Steve suddenly stepped forward, "And if I asked you out?" he blurted, before his brain caught up with his mouth.  
Harry froze, then turned to Steve, "Depends? Did you feel my magic?"  
Steve's eyes widened, "The lightning and warmth? That was magic? Magic's real?" Harry smiled wide and crookedly, boyish charm on his handsome face, "That'd be it. Looks like you're compatible with me, Captain. Clint, Natasha, when we go into battle, I'm with this guy. I'll work better with him."  
Clint frowned, "Stupid compatible magics. Ruining my fun. Who's gonna levitate me up to higher ground?" Harry shrugged, "Sorry, Hawk." Steve blinked several times, "Uh...are you going to explain any of this?" Harry smiled, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on Steve's lips, "Sure thing. After you fill me in on the whole 'Earth is in major peril' thing."  
Steve nodded dumbly, mind frozen on the kiss. Thor, who was silent the whole time, spoke up, "Son of Potter? Did you trick him into falling for you with spells?" Harry shook his head, "Nope. That's your brother's territory-my magics different."  
Thor nodded, "And him?" he asked, gesturing at Tony with his hammer. "He's just a horn-dog. Or trying to make someone jealous." Thor nodded, "He has succeeded. I am jealous."  
Tony was the one with a flushed face as the group of extraordinary people around him laughed uproariously. Thor frowned, "What is entertaining?"  
Tony glared at him, "Nothing. Come on, we're going to my room. I'm going to explain some things." The god smiled, "Should I divest myself of my armor?" Tony flushed deeper, "No! Just stop talking!" Tony growled, the laughter of the others following him as he dragged the complaisant, if not confused, god out of the room.


	28. The Thing About Us

Sam Winchester/ Harry Pairing

Ignore the whole 'weird timeline' thing. Sam and Harry are both in their mid-twenties, just speed up the HP timeline a bit. Set before the apocalypse and all that jazz. I'm way to lazy to specify an episode.

**The Thing About Us**

The thing that you all have to know about Harry Potter is that he was not happy at the moment. _Not happy at all_. Then again, who would be in this situation?  
He, an by extension the three-year-old in his arms, was on the wrong end of two shotguns. Not that there was a _right_ side per say. Bobby was giving him an apologetic look.  
The thing that you all have to know about Bobby is that he truly loved his second-no, third-wait, fourth? His relative, however distant!  
Harry Potter was family. Strange family, who he hadn't seen since that mess in Harry's fourth year, but that didn't matter.  
He had been there at the Potter's funeral, had fought tooth and nail to get custody of Harry, and had done his best to do right by the boy when his request was denied for favor of those bastard Dursleys.  
But the Winchesters were a part of his family, too, even if not by blood. And he did not want his family fighting amongst themselves, especially when Teddy was around.  
Harry glared at the brothers, green eyes luminescent with anger, "Bobby, I swear to Merlin, if those two lay a finger on my godson, I'll AK their arses."  
The British accent through the Winchesters off for a minute, but suddenly reminded of Crowley's European accent and frowned.  
Bobby winced, "No need for that now, Har-Bear. They were just startled, that's all. Put the damn guns down, boys! You're scaring Teddy!"  
Harry's eyes softened as he looked at Bobby, "You haven't called me that in years, Bobby." Harry shifted the wide-eyes child in his arms and soothed him with soft words in his ear.  
The child's eyes were wide and bright blue and his hair was a dull brown that grew out and covered most of his face. That was his scared look. Harry felt the anger rush forward again.  
Bobby managed a weak smile, "I think we need a little familiarity in this situation. Now, put the guns down so we can talk."  
Dean growled, "Talk? With that filthy witch here?! And that freaky kid?" Bobby's eyes widened, "Don't say that wor-"  
It was too late; Harry's eyes flashed and a wind picked up in Bobby's kitchen, knocking the two brothers on the ground and causing their weapons to fly across the room. Bobby was untouched, but fear for the Winchesters was detectable in his eyes.  
"How BLOODY dare you! You dare call my godson-MY CHILD- a FREAK! I should Crucio you both right here! Do you have any idea what we've gone through, what his FATHER went through! He has been ostracized since the day he was born! And you DARE-!"  
He was cut off by two small arms wrapping around his neck, "Dada. Daddy, it's okay." Immediately the wind died down, Harry's eyes softening again and his voice becoming soothing once more.  
"Sorry, baby, I'm so sorry little Wolfie. I didn't mean to scare you. I let my anger get the best of me." Blue eyes morphed into emerald green, "I know. Daddy's good." He pointed at Bobby, "Bobby's good." His small hand pointed at the Winchesters, who were struggling to get up, "They are, too. I smell it."  
Harry ran his fingers through his child's hair, watching with a smile as it became brown, the amber eyes following. He was clearly calm now, his true features coming in so that he matched his father, but with the softness in his looks, the shape of his eyes, and his nose reminiscent of Tonks'.  
Bobby glared at the brothers, "Happy, now! You idjits come in here and scare Teddy, make Har-Bear angry, and get my kitchen trashed!"  
Harry looked at him, ashamed, "Sorry, Bobby. I'll fix it. Molly taught me some cleaning spells." Dean snarled, much like an angry animal, "What the hell, Bobby? Why is this witch here?"  
Sam placed a hand on his brother's chest, stopping him from stepping forward, "Calm down. Let him explain. Don't scare the little kid again." Harry smiled at the taller man, "Thank you. You're Sam, right?"  
The tall man nodded, "Yes, how-?" Harry cut him off, "Bobby talks about you. You're practically his sons." Bobby grunted, looking away from the Winchester's twin gazes, "Yeah, sure, move on."  
Harry smiled at him, "Big softie. I just didn't know that the two of you would try to kill me when we met." Here he glared at the shorter brother, "I'll have you know that I am a wizard, not a witch."  
"Demon-worshipper. Doesn't matter." Dean mumbled. Harry laughed, a light sound in the tense room, "Demons? Honestly? Bobby didn't tell you about inherent magic?"  
Bobby fixed him with a look, "Never got around to it. And why would it matter? America only has the supernatural, not the inherent."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know, maybe you wanted to tell them about your family? You know? The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice/Savior? The Metamorphmagus?"  
"Savior?" Sam questioned, just as Dean asked, "Meta-whatnow?" Harry flushed and rolled his eyes, "I might have saved the world, whatever. And it's Meta-morph-mag-us."  
Bobby snorted, "There's no 'might have'; you saved all the world from enslavement/death. Even if none os is knew it." Harry sighed, "I had help, though. I cast the spell, sure, but what about Neville and Hermione and-"  
"Shut it, boy. You know damn well you did a hell of a lot more. Went through a lot more." Bobby said, ignoring Harry's protests and pink coloration.  
The brothers were so confused. Seeing their look, Harry sat down, cuddling Teddy into his arms, "I'm an inherent wizard. Europe has tons of inherent creatures. Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, all of them much different from the monsters here. Our werewolves don't murder for pleasure or food or anything. Unless they were messed up to begin with. Merlin knows Greyback was a monster."  
Bobby walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "He's gone, now, Harry. He can't hurt you." Harry sighed, "I know. It's his fault that Remus was treated so-I mean, his whole life was spent hiding it. Then he passed part of it on to my little Wolfie, here. I'm just glad he doesn't need the potion, since he doesn't turn."  
Teddy smiled at him, "I still smell and hear good." Harry smiled, "You smell and hear 'well', Teddy. But yes, yes you do. Perks from being a half-breed, I have some myself." Teddy clapped his hands, "Like Persle-tonune." Harry laughed, "Parseltongue, yes."  
Bobby shuddered, "Scares me, that snake-talk thing you do. Even if I know it's harmless." Harry grinned, "David thought it was kinky." Bobby frowned, "He was no good for you. Loved those dragons too much. Even Charlie wasn't that obsessed."  
Harry nodded, a soft smile on his face, "I knew that. It was just a little fun. Nothing serious. You and I both know that I left my heart with Fred...in the Final Battle."  
Teddy scrunched up the collar of the black t-shirt his godfather wore, and his hair became Weasley red, "Freddie?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, sweetie. Just like George, but with darker eyes and a better sense of humor."  
Bobby laughed, "Don't let George hear you say that. How is George, by the way." Harry was going to answer, but Teddy spoke up first, "Lee and Georgie make kissy noises!" Harry rolled his eyes, "Like he said, Lee's helping George recover. Slowly, but surely."  
Harry covered Teddy's ears, "Lee's going to propose soon, I think. Hope he manages it before George gets pregnant, or Molly will beat him with that thrice-damned spoon of hers."  
"Um...what the hell kind of name is George for a girl?" Dean asked, "And what the hell are all the stuff you were going on about before?" Harry laughed, "George is a man. I forgot Muggles don't know about male pregnancies."  
Dean and Sam's eyes widened, "M-male preg-pregnancies?!" they chorused, shocked. Harry nodded, removing his hands from Teddy's ears, "Happens all the time." He sighed, "I want to have a kid of my own someday."  
Teddy flailed in his arms, looking mad, and Harry smiled at him indulgently, "Don't worry, Wolfie, no one could replace you. I'll still love you. Even if I have as many kids as Molly."  
A groan came from Bobby, "Please don't Harry. Having the Weasley's in my house once was enough. I don't need that, plus all the monsters you'll have." Harry huffed, "Looks like someone lost the privilege of having a godson or goddaughter." Bobby narrowed his eyes, "Who would replace me, that blonde ferret?"  
Harry swatted him on the arm, "Draco's not that bad anymore. Just a little...prat-ish. And git-like. And snobby. And he has a very sharp elbows, but he's nice when he wants to be!"  
Bobby snorted, "You mean when you're around, he's nice." Harry flushed, "He only tried to hit on me once! And that was after a ton of Firewhiskey!" Bobby smirked, "You were pretty open to his advanced."  
Harry's blush was taking over his face and upper neck, "Also Firewhiskey." he mumbled. Teddy put a hand to his face, "Pretty pink!" Harry shushed him.  
Sam chuckled, stopping when his brother gave him a weak glare.  
-Time Skip-  
"I still don't like the whole idea of you dating him. I mean, I knew you were a chick, but come on!" Dean said.  
Sam hit him with a blush on his face, "Shut up! He might hear you!" A whooshing sound was heard and Cas was standing next to Dean, "Sam looks odd. What is wrong?"  
Dean snorted, "He's tweaking because he doesn't know how to ask out Sabrina the Witch-boy." Cas looked confused, or constipated, it was hard to tell, "Sabrina? Who is this woman?"  
"You know, Harry!" Dean said, looking a bit put out that Cas still didn't get him. Sam rolled his eyes, "It's stupid anyway, Harry wouldn't-"  
"Wouldn't what, Sam?" Harry said, walking into the hotel room. "Um...well...me and Cas are going out real quick. Got to um-do stuff, bye!" Dean said quickly as he ran out, pulling Cas with him.  
Sam grabbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, "So? You uh? You like it here?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Huh?" Sam sighed, "Um that is-do you like it here with me and Dean and Cas?"  
Harry nodded, "Yeah. I miss Teddy, but Bobby and Andy take good care of him and I get to see him latter. But...you mean something else?" Sam nodded, "I...you've been so-I, ugh, Gods this is difficult."  
Harry's eyes widened, "Sweet Merlin, you're asking me out, aren't you?!" Sam nodded, eyes firmly planted on the carpet. Harry walked closer and placed a quick kiss on Sam's cheek, "Thank goodness. I've been worried you didn't like me. You were acting very strange."  
"I...was worried about you rejecting me. I mean, you seemed pretty in love with that Fred guy, and I didn't even know I was gay until you came into our lives all-"  
"All what, Sam?" Sam looked away, "All fiery and sweet. Fierce and gentle. Kind and strong. And pretty. I mean, those eyes of yours..." he trailed off. Harry blushed, "Oh. Well, then. I think you're hot. And really smart. And funny. And a lot of other things that I'm too embarrassed to tell you to your face."  
Sam turned to look at a pink face and a sweet smile, "I can't give you much. I have to hunt. Dean can't go it alone. And I know you want kids someday. I do, too. We could do it, I think. But it won't happen any time soon."  
Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Sam and burying his head in the taller man's muscular chest, "I know. I'm fine with that. I'm not ready for a family until I know I can keep them safe. That's why I agreed to hunt with you guys."  
Sam sighed, "Okay. We'll make the world better together then." Harry nodded, "Together. One step at a time."  
A knock was heard on the hotel door, "Dean wishes to know if your 'chick flick' moment has ended." Dean's voice followed Cas's, "Yeah, don't be all lovey-dovey, because I brought burgers and I can't eat if you guys are lip-locked."  
Sam face-palmed, "I hate my life." Harry shook his head and kissed Sam's forehead, "Doesn't everyone, love?"


End file.
